Hidden Omega
by AkinaSky
Summary: This is a University Alternate Universe where Stiles, an Omega, is forced to hide who he is until Stiles finds his Alpha, then he meets his roommate, a handsome Beta who he feels strongly for as well. This is a M/M/M story and if you don't like don't read. It is Sterek plus an original character. This is the story of Stiles falling in love and learning about himself.
1. Leaving Home

**Hidden Omega**

**Author's Note: This is a Alpha/Beta/Omega story. It will be a M/M/M story with Sterek and an Original characters (Garrick). If you don't like don't read, no flaming for having opinions though I love hearing from my reviewers!**

**I hope you like this semi different take on the Teen Wolf / Werewolf Trope.**

**Chapter One: Leaving Home**

Stiles Stilinski looked around his small childhood bedroom and wondering if he needed anything else but he knew his jeep was already holding quite a load and it would all have to be shoved into a tiny dorm room with a roommate. He turned with a sigh and found his dad leaning against the door jam.

"Dad, geez!"

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"I think so," Stiles paused, staring at the sheriff of Beacon Hills and frowned. "You gonna be okay Dad?"

The older man scoffed, "Of course, I am more worried about you. Do you have your medication and your scent diffusers?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Of course I do Dad, I have been taking them since puberty and I will do whatever is necessary to protect myself."

"You won't be here with me anymore, you are going to be lying about your status to everyone you meet, there isn't going to be any break from it, are you ready for that? You could just commute to school, it's only about a thirty minute drive from here."

Stiles groaned, "Dad, I gotta go okay?"

His father nodded and leaned in to grip Stiles in a quick hug before the newly graduated eighteen year old leaned down to grab his laptop case and they walked downstairs and he waved to his dad after he walked out the front door and towards his beater jeep. It was old and imperfect but Stiles loved the thing and was glad it would be with him as he went off to Beacon Hills College campus and leaving behind the safety of the known for the unknown there.

He got behind the wheel and started the thirty minute drive, his cell phone ringing so he picked it up and tucked it between his chin and shoulder, "Hello," he called.

"Stiles, did you get out of your house?" Scott McCall, his best friend since kindergarten called through the phone and Stiles laughed.

"I did, I had to cut the goodbyes short otherwise he would have just dragged me back."

"He worried too much, I can't believe you didn't tell him that I know. I would do anything to protect you, I'm your brother."

"I know that Scott but he's been so protective of me especially since Mom died."

"But your special Stiles and some day you are going to meet your Alpha and someone will need to know the truth."

"Can we talk about this later," Stiles sighed. He didn't like not knowing who might be around Scott because all wolf shifters had a strong sense of hearing even in their human form and it was too important that no one learn of Stiles.

"Okay, I will see you at campus in about an hour, I got to make a stop."

"No problem bro, see you there."

He hung up and dropped his phone to the seat next to him. He rechecked his bag for the heat suppressors that the Doctor made especially for him, he also took something to mask the scent of what he was and he never flashed his eyes, to show the golden glow that designated him as different from the red eyes of an alpha and the blue eyes of a beta. Beacon Hills was an enclosed town that was protected from their human counterparts if they needed it but it also gave them one large community where they could shift into their wolf whenever they wanted to in full view of the public who were all wolves and that included the college where Stiles was attending. It was a great thing for all the Alphas and Betas who were able to get to know each other and possibly find mates but if they wanted to actually create life they would need to find a human to mate with as only Omega's could carry a wolf to term and deliver it.

Stiles was born an Omega, his mother was one before him but she'd been killed before he ever had a chance to talk to her about what he could do. Since Omegas were capable of procreating, many of the hunters searched for them and killed those of Stiles' kind so werewolves would die out but as the bite of an Alpha could still turn people, there was no way around that.

Now though other wolves would surround Stiles constantly and as his father said, there would be no hiding in case anything happened. Stiles would just have to be in constant contact with Deaton, his doctor as well as be religious about his medication.

He was glad the school came into sight because Stiles was starting to freak out. He pulled into one of the dorm parking spaces, glad he'd thought ahead enough to get his parking pass already and he grabbed his book bag and his suitcase, he could come back for the rest after he checked in and found his dorm.

He looked around, and then grabbed his phone before locking the car door. He sent a quick text to Scott: **You still running errands?**

Stiles headed to orientation and looked at his phone when it buzzed: **Nope but be there soon, don't freak okay Stiles?**

He snorted, "Easy for you to say," he muttered.

"Stiles!" someone shouted and he looked up from the phone to see Isaac Lahey running towards him and he smiled. Isaac was just one of many from their high school that were coming to this college, it was their safe haven so of course all the wolves from Beacon High would come here.

"Hey Isaac, how are you?" Stiles asked as he watched the teen's floppy blonde waves bouncing around on top of his head. Isaac was one of the few people that Stiles had always felt comfortable around, like he didn't have to hide from the other boy. Stiles wondered more than once if Isaac was also an Omega but it was not a question _anyone _asked anyone ever because of the danger inherent in being an unbound Omega. Once Stiles or possibly Isaac found an Alpha to bond with then the smell of the Alpha's bond would constantly be on him and would let any other wolf know the kind of damage promised to them if they were to touch Stiles but until he was claimed, Stiles would be at risk.

"I am just heading to orientation, you think we'll end up on the same floor?" he asked, it should have sounded excited but as usual with Isaac he was incredibly stoic as if high emotions were against some moral code of his but Stiles was used to it.

"You wanna walk together?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded and they started towards the building where the orientation was going to be and they did it in comfortable silence. Stiles shifted his bag a little higher on his shoulder and as they came to the front doors, they swished open automatically and the two shifters walked in and got into a surprisingly short line. When he walked up his spoke, "Stilinski."

They found his room appointment and frowned at his first name, "How do you say that?"

"Everyone just calls me Stiles," he said and takes the room appointment and map. It was a small campus, three buildings plus the dorm so it wouldn't take him long to find his way around but the map would help for the first couple weeks.

Isaac walked forward and mumbled, "Lahey." He took the folder and they found out their floor in the dorm, learning they were both on the second floor just down the hall from each other. It would be good to have a friend so close. Beacon Hills wasn't the only people who came to the campus, wolves from all over the state and world to come to the Beacon Hills College so there would be new faces and new people but quite a few old faces mixed in as well.

The dorm was just across from where he parked his jeep so they headed there. The stairs led them to the second floor and he found the number 204 and Isaac waved and kept walking down to 208 a few doors down and he took his key which the orientation packet included and opened the door to his home away from home.

"Wow," he whispered, seeing how small the space was. There were two small beds, two dressers and two desks. He wouldn't have a lot of space for anything really and he was glad most of his belongings were still back at his dad's house since they would be in the way here. He walked over to the bed off to the left of the door and dropped his bag down and put his suitcase that had been tiring his arm out for a while now at the end of the bed and sat down, taking everything in. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and texted his dad: **Made it to campus safely, haven't met my roommate yet. Saw Isaac.**

He dropped his phone instead of waiting for the reply; his dad would fumble for his phone then try hard for a long time before he got off a short text to Stiles. He was better off ignoring the phone until it buzzed with a message. With a sigh he figured he should just go unpack his jeep now before his roommate arrived so he grabbed his phone and locked the door behind him and walked back down to get the other suitcase which held some of his essentials to living. Then headed back up and closed himself in the room to unpack. His classes started the next day so he would have the rest of the afternoon to find his classes and meet some new people, probably meet up with Scott as well.

The clothes were tucked away first, his books going on the desk as well as his laptop. His meds were tucked into his backpack and the spares were tucked under his socks in the top drawer, he always had spares in case he lost pills before he was able to get back to Deaton. Stiles was glad for the doctor's presence in his life because his father, an Alpha had never known what it meant to be an Omega besides having a son with his wife. It was such a forgone conclusion for wolves to breed with humans but they weren't as strong of shifters as pure bloods but Deaton had known enough to share with Stiles and his father when Stiles' mother died.

He was surprised that he didn't get any messages from Scott or his dad before the door opened and there was his roommate. He was a little taller than Stiles with dark blue eyes and brown hair that curled in the front to give the young man an Elvis type curve but it didn't look like he made it that way, more natural. Stiles could feel his heart quicken at the sight in front of him, at the tapered waist and strong chest. This is was a strong shifter and he was going to be Stiles' roommate, he was going to have to go home during his heats if that man was going to be in the same room with him, because he was a good looking man. Despite being an Omega, it did not automatically mean that Stiles was gay, his physiology made sex with either gender possible and impregnation would happen if he were to have sex during a heat which was unleashed from the suppression drugs but Stiles had always been attracted to men starting with Derek Hale, he was a couple years older than Stiles and had left Beacon High early after the death of several family members in a hunter's attack. Stiles had constantly visited the older boys house from the time he was very young and his mother was a good friend to Talia Hale, the matriarch of the Hale family. Stiles had constantly followed Derek and his friends around and for some reason Derek had allowed it but Stiles had to let the crush go because when Derek left about four years before he'd not been back, choosing to travel instead of settle back into the rebuilt Hale house with the surviving members of his family.

Now here was a nice young wolf that might be able to do away with the ridiculous crush all together.

"Hello," the good looking stranger said, "My name is Garrick Oseric, are you my new roommate?"

"I hope so otherwise one of is in the wrong room," Stiles responded with a chuckle.

"Yes," Garrick offered with a laugh.

"Sorry, Stiles Stilinski, your new roomy."

Garrick reached out with a nice grin of straight teeth; he shook Stiles hand, which brought him, close enough that Stiles could smell him. He tilted his head and breathed in even as Garrick took a deep breath and then coughed a little.

"You okay?" Stiles asked as he let go of the man's hand and rubbed his tongue in his mouth as if he tasted the scent wafting from the other man of old books and ink. It was a pleasant mix of intelligence and the underlying musk of the wolf that smelled like freedom to Stiles.

"You use scent diffusers?" Garrick asked.

Stiles winced, "Usually people don't notice, is it a problem?"

"No, just surprised, most people here don't use them I have noticed."

"Some do, personal reasons for me."

Garrick nodded and walked back over to his bed and started unpacking as well. He looked back at Stiles again, "Did you say your name is Stiles Stilinski, isn't that really similar?"

Stiles shrugged, "Stiles isn't my first name which is unpronounceable, its what everyone calls me since I was a small kid."

"Gotcha," Garrick responded and went back to unpacking. Each piece of clothing reaffirmed that ink and book smell and then he watched as his new hot roommate pulled out a stack of old tomes and stacked them on the table and the top of his dresser as well.

"What's your major?" Stiles asked.

"English with a creative writing minor."

Stiles nodded.

"Yours?" Garrick asked when Stiles said nothing.

He smiled at the other's back, "Sorry most people tell me to shut up that I don't always need to be blabbering on and I just figured," Stiles took a deep breath and a longer pause before starting again. "I am working on my general degree but I am looking forward to some sort of research and development field. I am planning my doctorate already on our culture and haven't quite decided the focus yet but there is so much we don't know about ourselves sometimes."

"You're a wolf then?" Garrick asked.

Stiles frowned, "Aren't you?" he returned. He didn't think humans applied here all that often but it was possible, they were just vetted on not bothering wolves during shifting and during full moons. All of their classes were based around the lunar cycle and their breaks did also because it was more important to let the wolf out and run than any test could ever be and the teachers always let non-shifters who decided to attend all the details they would need to know. Actually rooming with a non-shifter would be a godsend for Stiles but he doubted that would happen. He and Lady Luck were not on speaking terms.

"No, I am a Beta just not from Beacon Hills so I am a little lost on all the rules of this place and how the town is run."

Stiles couldn't help the disappointment he felt finding Garrick was a Beta, Stiles had to mate with an Alpha, Betas weren't powerful enough to protect him but he answered with a shrug, "Much the same way except werewolves represent a huge part of the population here, the only humans brought in are those mated to Alphas and some betas."

"Cool, well you mind if you can introduce me to a few people and help me find my way around for the next couple days?" Garrick asked.

"Sure Garrick," Stiles responded with a toothy grin.

"Just call me Rick please," he responded.

"Okay," Stiles said and grabbed his phone when it started buzzing. He looked down to see a message from Scott, "Hey you wanna meet some people now? My best friend just got here. He's out in the lot."

Rick nodded and grabbed a chunky cell phone from his backpack and they walked out, locking the door behind them. Stiles stayed just out of accidental touching range even though he wanted to climb into that bookworm scent Rick carried, who knew that Stiles would be attracted to someone because of their unique scent without even really knowing them, it had never happened. Stiles knew that the instant attraction and scenting could be an indication of his mate, someone who could protect him, his mother left him some information in a diary before she was killed but again, Rick was a beta and not the one Stiles was going to need.

The walk was quiet but not horribly awkward and when the door opened to the sunshine of the parking lot, Scott was dragging a back behind him and a duffle on his shoulder. Another couple of their friends from high school were walking over as well, Lydia Martin with her strawberry blonde hair and buxom figure which before seeing teenage Derek Hale used to work for Stiles but now she was so intrigued by having a guy friend who didn't want to sleep with her that Lydia and Stiles got along really well. Jackson Whittemore was there as well, holding one of Lydia's bags. They were a couple in high school for a long time but broke up a couple weeks before graduation so Stiles was surprised they were there together and each with a civil tongue in their mouths.

"Rick these are some of my high school friends, there is Scott McCall my best friend since birth. Next is the luscious Lydia Martin and the doof standing next to her is Jackson Whittemore, guys this is Garrick "Rick" Oseric."

At the 'doof' Jackson walked purposefully towards Stiles like he was going to hurt the Omega when Rick stepped between Jackson and his purpose. Jackson glared at the newcomer; "You are going to pick a fight with me the first day we meet?" Jackson demanded.

Rick shook his head, "Do not come any closer to him," he snarled the blue flashing in his eyes forcing Jackson a step back with his hands raised in surrender.

"Whatever man but standing up for Stiles is a daily job just so you know."

Stiles laughed off the rudeness of Jackson and patted Rick on the shoulder, to calm the tension and felt the zing under his skin at the contact and pulled away quickly, hoping his new friend wouldn't notice his discomfort.

Rick turned back and frowned at Stiles before he laughed off the strange behavior which for wolves who were territorial and strangely affected by other shifter's emotions and cues that made the posturing not odd at all so it was easy to just throw it off and continue from there. Rick shook hands with Scott, Lydia and after a long hesitation that crossed the line into rude Jackson finally did as well before they helped the newcomers inside to find where they were roomed and then they decided to walk back down to the courtyard where the school was putting on a get-to-know-you mixer and so after several quick changes in the bathroom just down the hall Stiles walked back into his dorm in a button-up black shirt, and dark blue jeans to find the other shifter in a light blue dress shirt with a black vest over it and jeans. Stiles just stared for a moment then shook it off and shouted a little too loudly and enthusiastically, "Ready?"

"Yes, shall we go and dance the night way before classes start in the morning?"

"Yes sir!" Stiles said with a slightly less fake grin before they walked out to meet Scott and the others, as well as Isaac and they walked across the lot towards the well lit courtyard and they got some sparkling drinks which had some alcohol in it because wolves don't get drunk so it didn't matter if they drink unless the drink was laced with wolfs bane which was not available to any wolf under twenty-one, same as human teens. Stiles drank and chatted with his new friends and old friends while he looked around, seeing new faces in the crowd and clearly this was not just for freshman because several older shifters were there as well. Stiles was trying to focus on Rick's words above the music when he grabbed Rick's arm in shock at the dark scowl across the courtyard.

"Derek?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Nothing," Stiles said as he turned to smile at Rick before he turned back to catch another look at his long ago crush but found no one there. He heaved a sigh and released Rick's arm with a smile. "Sorry, thought I saw someone I hadn't seen for a long time."

"Did you want to go look?" Rick asked.

Stiles laughed, "God no, I wanna stay here with you and the rest of my friends."

Rick smiled, a shot of blush rising in his cheeks before they laughed it off and continued there conversation, finding a mutual interest in William Faulkner and were in the midst of a spirited debate about what the man's good traits and bad traits were which to Stiles as a fantastic opportunity, as he wasn't in the English department, Stiles had to go looking for friends who were prone to reading the classic and canonical writers that he happened to love reading. It was great to know he and Rick apparently shared this love though from different ends of the spectrum, while Rick was interested in the creative aspect, Stiles was always interested in the social ramifications of the author's work and why the way they and suddenly it was curfew and they party was coming to a close and everyone was walking back to their rooms, shouting goodnight across the parking lot before Stiles got to his bedroom with Rick close behind.

"Good time," Rick muttered.

Stiles agreed with a nod then prepared for bed, sure that the next day would be the beginning of a new sort of chaos.

**You can see Stiles' roommate here: crystaldietz100/teen-wolf-au-characters/**


	2. First Run

**Chapter Two: First Run**

Stiles started class the next morning, Garrick and he were in the same English class, the first of many for both of them it would seem with their similar fields even if it was for different reasons. As the first weeks of the semester melted into the first months, they fell into the rhythm of college, going to classes and hanging out in the library in town because the college library was the town library in Beacon Hills. Stiles also tried to forget the building attraction he felt every time he spent time with his Beta roommate, he was funny and charismatic and Lydia struck out with him more than once, which amused Stiles to no end. They took road trips together to some of the dance clubs in and around Beacon Hills when they wanted a change in scenery.

A friendship was built on similar hobbies and making new ones together and more than once Scott had looked between the two of them, leaned over to Stiles and whispered as soon as Rick was out of earshot, "Are you sure you aren't dating that guy?"

"No Scott stop it!" Stiles said with a blush and a push at his friend's shoulder as they were watching Rick walk back to the dorm room from the courtyard where Scott and Stiles were spending a little time before their next class.

"Can you believe the first run of the school year is already here?" Scott asked, veering away from the uncomfortable conversation of Rick.

Stiles smiled and thought about the next night. It was happening mid week this month and all the even classes were letting out early, "Have fun."

"What? Stiles, you have to run! When was the last time you shifted and let the wolf out?"

Stiles counted the time out in his head, "I think the last time was about three months ago. I am not feeling homicidal or crazy, it should be fine until Thanksgiving break next month which thankfully is coinciding with the next moon run."

"You know they wouldn't give us the time off for Thanksgiving unless it did coincide otherwise we would never get any work done," Scott said with a laugh but sobered quickly, "Stiles you can't keep skipping the run other wise your wolf is going to begin to struggle to the surface and your eyes could flash at the most inopportune time, what if someone sees?"

"Why don't you just announce it to the campus Scott, damn!" Stiles hissed, looking around the courtyard to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. He would demand they go back to the dorms but the walls weren't completely wolf proof and in close proximity it would be harder to conceal their conversation.

"We could go take a drive and talk about it," Scott suggested sheepishly. Sometimes it was hard to remember they were no longer in the sleepy center of Beacon Hills where the two best friends could find a quiet corner of the woods and talk about this, or in the wolf proof bedroom that Stiles lived in at his home. As the Sherriff of their small town, Stiles' dad had spared no expense to be sure Stiles would be protected from eavesdropping or unlawful entry and any other host of crazy things but now they were just living in a dorm.

"I don't want to talk about it Scott, its fine and I'm fine. Not going crazy and I am going home to run next month, everything is going to be fine."

With that the conversation was over and they got up to walk to their next class. It was a pretty standard first semester for many of them, Stiles was taking the GR's for English, history, psychology and he was taking one elective: werewolf culture studies. It was the most interesting by far of his classes and it was just the beginning for his thesis on the culture of his people and specifically about Omega's and the importance to their survival. He wasn't planning on dropping that tidbit to anyone in the school or his circle of friends until after he was mated to his Alpha but he was already gathering as much data on the Omega's of the shifter community as possible.

Today's class was the werewolf culture and he was furiously writing notes up until the class was called to an end, writing the last bit even after everyone left the room.

"Stiles? You ready to go for the day?"

He looked back up to see Rick standing next to his chair and he smiled at his roommate, "One sec."

"Do you have a class tomorrow before the run?" Rick asked as Stiles gathered his paper work and the textbook for the class, dumping it all into his backpack before leaving the room together.

"Nope, my teacher gave us the day to go home if we are going to or stay here in the campus grounds. I am going to stay in and work on some of my papers while the others are running. It's going to be nice and quiet in the dorms."

Rick pulled Stiles to a stop with a gentle grip on the Omega's wrist. He looked back and down at his hand then back up again into Rick's dark blue gaze, "I wanted to ask you if you would run with me tomorrow? I really like you Stiles and we're good together."

Stiles gave a tremulous smile and tugged his hand away; "I'm not running under the moon tomorrow night."

"What? Stiles that's not good for you to skip the moon run."

Stiles smiled as he continued walking and Rick caught up quickly and looked over at Stiles as he waited for an answer that he was going to be waiting a long time for. "I am not going to go crazy by missing one run, or three."

"Three! Are you insane?" Rick shouted then immediately looked around to see if anyone was listening, "Sorry. I have never heard of someone waiting so long without adverse reactions."

Stiles shrugged and grinned, "That's just me, special little Stiles."

Rick stared at him with a frown that spoke before his mouth did, "Are you really just not running or you just don't want to run with me?"

"What? No! That's not it at all Rick."

Rick nodded and they kept walking but Stiles could tell the other young adult was hurt by his turning down the offer to run together since it was the equivalent of going steady, courting in the werewolf world. They made it back to the dorm room just in time to see Isaac and Scott wandering towards their door.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles said and his friends looked at him in a way that told Stiles he wasn't fooling anyone. Scott would leave it alone for now but undoubtedly Stiles would be hearing about it later when people started traveling home. Scott was running in the campus grounds so he wouldn't be leaving until right before sundown.

Many of their friends were staying to run, Isaac was a foster of the community, living with Scott before they came here because of his dad so he was staying on campus as well though Stiles didn't know if the scrawny boy was going to run or not. He was pretty sure Lydia was going to run as well as Jackson but didn't really pay attention to anyone's plans because despite he reassurances to the contrary Stiles hated not being able to run with other wolves. He hated being this way. That he had to hide behind meds and suppressants, that he couldn't accept Rick's request because Stiles wanted it so badly. There was nothing more he wanted then to lean into the ever-present warmth of his roommate and dig deep. Stiles wanted to ask questions and learn more about who Garrick Oseric was, at his core.

But Stiles was Omega and he would never be able to carry on a relationship with a Beta, only an Alpha had the strength to protect Stiles, only an Alpha would be capable of giving him what he needed during his Heat cycles. Rick couldn't do it and there was nothing more frustrating than being trapped by his physiology. It was one of the reasons Stiles wanted to focus on Omega studies for part of his degree because since the near total destruction of his caste no one seemed able to tell him anything besides the basics and that was only because he mother was an Omega and gave as much information to Stiles' dad before she was killed. Too bad it was never enough.

Stiles dropped his book bag off at his room and grabbed his tracksuit. He changed quickly and traded his sneakers for running shoes. He didn't say anything to Rick who was sitting at his desk, working on something but Stiles needed to be out in the woods that were at the back of the campus, perfect for the run later on, the forest would protect the wolves while they ran but for now it would offer Stiles some privacy to run on two feet and let go of some of the feelings and desperate instinct to shift or bare his neck to Rick so the Beta would claim him.

As soon as he was on the far side of the buildings he started running as fast as two legs would carry him. He wished to be on four legs, even though his wolf form wasn't as large as Betas or Alphas who were about the size of small horses at their withers. Stiles' wolf form was much more like a timber wolf and could easily pass for a wolf instead of a Were. It was another way for Omegas' to hide in plain sight but it also made them different and easily identified in a crowd of Alphas and Betas.

For now though Stiles just ran.

He didn't notice anything outside himself, which may have been a mistake when he lived on a campus full of werewolves but he assumed that no one would be out here right now. That was a mistaken assumption that Stiles didn't know he'd made until he was deep in the forest and very much alone. He stopped in a clearing where the sun was shimmering through the tops of the trees and he heaved in a couple of deep breaths when he heard a twig breaking under foot. He turned and looked around; he knew his eyes were flashing gold for a second before he brought his emotions under control only to find Derek Hale looking at him, leaning gracefully against a tree.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Don't you have a huge parcel of land you could be running on for the moon run?" Stiles asked even as he wiped the sweat from his brow and stayed where he was.

"I still go to school here and I don't visit my family every month, I like to be among my friends and the pack I have found here."

Stiles nodded and started stretching, feeling the burn in his legs and chest, which would make him very sore in the morning if he didn't stretch now. He still had to run back to the campus before the rest of the wolves descended on the forest. In fact he really needed to head back, being around wolves who were free to run would just make Stiles jealous and he would have to force back the change instead of retaining control of the wolf.

"Sorry to cut this short but it was nice to see you but I need to get back to the campus," he turned back towards the campus when Derek spoke again.

"Why are you not running with the others? And in human form? You smell different from when you were younger."

"I really gotta go," Stiles said as he started jogging but found Derek easily staying even with him as he moved.

"Why won't you tell me Stiles, I was with you after your mother. Don't you remember?"

The death of his mother, Claudia, had been one of the most traumatizing times in Stiles life and he knew there was a great portion of time where he didn't remember anything except seeing his mother on the ground still and pale. He didn't remember Derek being anywhere near him but this had happened when Stiles was about ten so he didn't remember much on top of the trauma. The event also pushed Stiles' Omega status into the open where as before his father and mother could guess his was Omega but then his smell had changed and he'd been on scent diffusers ever since. His first Heat was barely three years later and all Stiles remembered from that week was pain; he'd been knocked unconscious for most of it and then came the suppressants. Between the meds and sadness that was constantly attached to Stiles for much of his youth, he had lost much of what was happening around him for a long time.

Derek finally grabbed Stiles' wrist and pulled him to a jarring halt and Stiles gasped at the electric feel of touching skin to skin. Stiles' eyes widened as he stared at Derek Hale. "No, this can't be happening!" he said, jerking at his hand but Derek was not going to let him go apparently.

"We were together so much before your mother died. I don't remember a time you weren't a part of my life and then your mother was killed and something happened inside you. Your father told me that you didn't remember a lot but I didn't realize until I came to see you at the hospital that all of the times we were together you didn't remember. Then my family was attacked and I was pulled from Beacon Hills with the remaining members of my family. I never got the chance to find out if it was true."

Stiles swallowed heavily even as the sparks skittered up his arm and spread the warmth through his chest. It was like how he felt about Rick only amplified. The strange part though was that it didn't knock out the feelings he had for the Beta. Stiles frowned at that but he lost the thought soon after when he whispered to Derek, "What did you think was true?"

Derek tugged on Stiles' wrist gently and he couldn't stop himself from stumbling closer to that muscular form of his Alpha. Yes, this was _his _Alpha and there would be no fighting it. Stiles free hand pressed against Derek's chest, feeling the Alpha's steady heartbeat thump under his palm. "You know already Stiles. You just don't remember."

"Why would you leave me if you thought it was true?" Stiles demanded and pulled his hand away. Derek let him this time and Stiles turned and started walking again as he struggled through the rage rising like a tide within him. "I can only be protected by my Alpha and I suffered alone for years! And why? Tell me Derek! Why would you leave me alone after all that happened?"

Derek growled low in his throat and Stiles knew he shouldn't be angering an Alpha so close to the rising of the moon but he didn't really care. He'd been alone and all that time he could have had the protection he needed, the mating mark and bond would have protected him from other wolves before he came of age and then the physical aspect of their relationship could have begun but all this time Derek had left him all alone.

"I had to stay with my family and you were so young and it would have been taking advantage of you, without your memories and in the midst of your agony, you weren't you anymore. Please Stiles, I did what I had to for you."

Stiles spun quickly, his arms swinging out in careless abandon, "I was alone Derek then I was scared! All the time, you can't imagine what its been like for me!"

Derek reached out and touched Stiles neck gently and the bond between Alpha and Omega called to him and wouldn't let him pull away but he did not bare his neck as he so desperately wanted to. "I don't know Stiles and I hate that but you can tell me now, tell me everything please? We can take this as slow as you need to but I need to be near you. I need to know you are protected and please run with me tonight, on my property where we will be safe."

"I can never be safe without the mating mark of my Alpha and I am not giving you that. I am going back to the campus, without you! You can come see me after you are done running tonight and feel lucky I have given that gift!" Stiles could barely snarl the words, he wanted to whisper them and beg for Derek to mark him and be with him but instead Stiles pulled away.

"If you do not run than neither do I," Derek said as he continued to move next to Stiles who scoffed at the Alpha's words.

"Alphas need the run, it cools the fervor of the wolf. You should run." The words were out of his mouth before Stiles had the chance to call them back. He found the need to protect and care for Derek was already there under his skin, like a long-standing habit that was only just made it known. Stiles groaned and continued to walk, noticing now as the shadows around them grew as evening fell.

"As long as you do not run I will not," Derek repeated as Stiles started to run again. Derek easily kept pace and Stiles ignored the opportunity to argue with Derek. Instead, he listened to the rising heartbeat of his Alpha and then as they breathed together and their bodies synced in their movements. Without him even noticing, Stiles' pace picked up and they drove forward together. The time it took them both to get back to the campus outskirts seemed to pass more quickly then the time it took him to run to that clearing.

They ran all the way into the courtyard where hundreds of students were stretching and preparing for the change. Stiles lifted his gaze to the sky to see the moon rising and he looked back at Derek then around the courtyard, sensing Rick's gaze on him. He found the Beta's gaze as Rick looked from Stiles to Derek and returned it to Stiles once more. Stiles nodded a little to the other man, feeling his heart stutter at the hurt he saw there. He didn't want Rick to be hurt by this, he wanted to remain close to his roommate.

"Go inside, be safe from those who would come for you in the passion of the run," Derek said gently. He pulled Stiles close and hugged the Omega. Stiles slipped his nose into the crook of Derek's neck and pulled the scent of leather and strength in through his nose and it made it even harder to pull away. Stiles breathed in Derek as Derek did the same, nuzzling into the space just behind Stiles' ear.

"Please run Derek," Stiles whispered again before he tugged away from the Alpha and ran towards the dorms, running past his friends and his roommate. He didn't look at any of them, just ran to his room and closed the door behind him with a snick of the lock sliding into place. He heaved a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face and looked around the room before sliding into his bed and grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number quickly hoping his dad would pick up.

Several rings later, "Stilinski here."

"Hey Dad," Stiles said.

"Stiles, you okay? I know you're not running, how you feeling?"

"Fine Dad but I have to ask you something and you need to promise to tell me the truth."

Stiles listened as his father breathed on the other end of the phone even while a host of howls rent the air. It was the start of the run; people were falling from two legs to four and taking off towards the woods.

"I promise Stiles," his dad finally said.

"Derek Hale," Stiles said and listened as his father gasped just slightly then coughed to try and cover the reaction but it was enough for Stiles, "Everything he said was true?" Stiles asked.

"You were so young and broken Stiles, you didn't remember Derek the way you should have and he knew from a very young age that you would belong to one another. I couldn't let him be around you, especially when your heats started so young. I had to protect you, I told him to leave you alone until after you got done with high school, let you have a chance to be more than your caste, more than just an Omega. I wanted you to be Stiles."

Stiles sighed, his father and Derek teamed up to make sure Stiles could be more than just a weak little Omega, it was hard to argue with such a thing. When he first went into Heat, he'd barely been awake and alive enough to have an opinion and if Derek had taken him then, he would have remained a simpering spineless Omega, something that Stiles had known was not what he wanted.

"He's here now," Stiles whispered.

"I figured that was why you were calling. Why are you not running with him now?"

Stiles groaned, "I have a complication."

"Complication?" the sheriff asked.

"My roommate Rick, I feel things for him. It pales a little in the face of what I feel in the presence of my Alpha but I don't understand how I can feel such passion for both if this is a bond at a soul deep level."

"He is a Beta?" his dad questioned.

"Yes," Stiles responded, "He asked me to run with him and I declined because he is Beta then Derek and I found each other. Pleas Dad, tell me what to do."

"You bond with Derek, his is your Alpha. He will protect you, he can give you what you need. I will seek out the answer to your attraction to the Beta but do not let it take you away from Derek okay?"

"Okay Dad, thanks."

With that, he said goodbye and looked around the room again only to lock on the large books on Rick's table. He'd asked after the ancient looking books and Rick said they were passed down from his family and that Stiles was welcome to use them anytime. He walked over and looked over the titles, touching them and smelling the deep scent of Rick and sighed.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring and he didn't know what any of it meant but for now he was safe and his Alpha was close by, and that could be enough for now.


	3. Alpha Run

**Chapter Three: Alpha Run**

Derek watched as Stiles ran to the dorms and knew the second his Omega was safe behind the locked door and he looked around, there were people staring at him. Scott, Stiles' best friend was watching him closely and another, someone who smelled strongly of Stiles, which brought Derek's wolf to the surface.

Derek took a deep breath and choked down the need to attack the Beta who was glaring at him so stupidly. Clearly the Beta didn't realize who he was. He figured a run might be good for him and Stiles gave the Alpha his blessing to do so. With a shrug, Derek slipped his t-shirt off over his head and kept an eye on the Beta, who's blue eyes were flashing to the dark blue of his human form to the bright neon shade of the Beta wolf. He was slightly more muscular than Stiles and had about an inch on Derek's Omega and he felt a clench in his gut and figured it was because he was thinking about Stiles. Then the Beta pulled off his shirt to show off his well-toned body and then jerked off his pants and boxers even as he shifted leaving behind his wolf form before the clothes fluttered to the ground. The Beta wolves were mid range, slightly larger than the Omega's but not nearly as tall as the Alpha's, the Beta was a deep brown with uniform patterns of black and silver.

The Beta's wolf was beautiful as it shook out his fur and he sat and watched as Derek pulled off his shoes, pants and boxers and shifted as well, revealing his wolf which was pitch black and larger than almost any of the wolves in the courtyard, even the other Alphas, but that was the blessing and curse of being a Hale. The Hale pack was the strongest and had more Alphas born to them in the history of the werewolf culture, it was a part of the training he'd had since he was very young. As the deep brown Beta moved forward, towards Derek's direction he turned as well and then he was moving.

He let the wind sink into his fur and move past him, he could smell and sense the other wolves moving around him but they left him alone for a long time, everyone just let the wolves run free which was the whole point of the moon runs. It was the one time when the wolf was free to do what it needed to do without the social upheaval to their human counterpart.

Derek was pleased with the run, he'd been going every month but this was the first time he'd run on campus as a part of the student run because he just didn't like running with others. This time though he soaked up the feeling of being surrounded by other wolves.

He was sinking into the wolf's joy of the run, bounding through the forest when something slammed into him. The body shoved Derek off balance into a nearby tree and it broke through the trunk with his sheer size. Derek turned to find the same Beta standing there growling at him. Derek shook off the pain and shifted back into a man, it would give him weakness against the other wolf but if the Beta did attack him Derek could easily shift again.

"What is this?" he snarled.

The other shifted and they sized each other up then he came towards Derek, "You would stake a claim on Stiles, I asked him to run with me!"

"You don't have the right!" Derek snapped, his wolf demanded he make a public claim on Stiles right now but he didn't want to hurt his Omega by taking that right away from him.

"I do have the right, he is not attached and he wasn't when he left the dorm this afternoon. What did you do? How could you take him from me?"

Derek sighed, "He was never yours to begin with, I have been soul bound to him since we were children."

"Soul bound?" the Beta demanded. "That would mean he was an—"

"Yes," Derek said, cutting the other man off. "Don't say it and don't you dare think you can hurt him! I won't ever be far from him now that I have found him again."

"I would never do anything to hurt him but I would hear this from him as well."

"Then ask him but do not tell anyone you what you know, without the mark he won't be protected. We are just lucky his has found a way to suppress the Heats and change his scent."

"His scent is changed? I wondered why he smelled so muted," the Beta asked.

"Yeah, he usually smells so much stronger." Derek frowned, "What's your name?"

"Garrick Oseric, came here to go to school in a protected werewolf town."

"Garrick, I am glad to have met you and I apologize for this coming down to physiology and not who Stiles might choose to be with. He likes you, I can tell and this will hurt him."

Then Garrick shrugged and reached out and offered his hand, wrist up in a gesture of friendship and acceptance of the Alpha's position within the social stature and the pack. Instead of rubbing his fingers across the palm of Garrick's hand like he should have, he grasped the man's hand in a handshake to show he didn't believe in the need for Alphas to be on top all the time. Garrick frowned at him but accepted the gesture. The skin on skin contact zipped up his arm and Derek pulled away.

Garrick frowned, "Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes," Derek said. "What's happening here?"

Garrick shrugged, "I don't know, I'm gonna go." The Beta pulled away quickly and turned away but he paused to look back at Derek. His dark blue eyes shifted to that bright blue before he spoke, "I promise no harm will come to Stiles from me."

With that, Garrick shifted and walked away. Derek was left with that tingle that he'd never felt with any other wolf until he touched Stiles. This was weird but he wasn't going to get any answers out here in the woods. He shifted quickly, shivered into the fur that now covered his form to ward off the chill of standing naked in the woods.

Instead of worrying about weird responses to Betas and his unclaimed Omega back in the dorms, Derek just released his mind to the wolf and let the creature run and dance and play sometimes with other wolves in the first, rolling and wrestling around and other times just bouncing off of trees and just letting go of everything else.

He ended the night back in his small campus apartment after picking up is clothes from the courtyard. As he pulled on his boxers and pants, carrying his shoes and the rest of the clothes as he caught sight of Garrick. They nodded to one another before Derek walked back and slumped into his bed happily.

Morning would come in a few hours and he would go see Stiles in the afternoon since he had work and classes. After that they would get a chance to talk and figure everything out, hopefully that would allow them to talk about Garrick since Derek knew that Stiles really did like the young Beta.

For now though, Derek slipped into a deep sleep with a smile on his face thinking of Stiles' nervous energy and flapping hands. Everything about Stiles always made Derek crack a rare smile and he was glad he would get the chance to reclaim that joy, after he slept though.


	4. Uncomfortable Conversations

**Chapter Four: Uncomfortable Conversations**

Stiles woke to the sound of his dorm room door opening and Rick stumbled in. he pulled off his pants and slipped on his sleep pants before slipping under the covers, all without turning on the light or trying to speak to Stiles so for now he let it go and went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, Rick was already gone and Stiles sighed as he got up and prepared to go his morning class. It was one that he didn't have with Rick so he wouldn't see his roommate until much later and undoubtedly Stiles would be busy dealing with this new thing with Derek which promised to be more complicated than simple.

Stiles rushed through his morning bathroom ritual and ate a couple of pop tarts as he walked out of his dorm room and down the stairs. He opened the door and smiled when he looked down and found Derek leaning against a nearby tree, which is exactly how he looked in the woods the night before.

"You're here? Don't you have class or something?" Stiles asked as he walked over to the Alpha and looked down as he attempted to hold down the blush that was rising in his cheeks. Having not run the night before or the last couple months before that; his emotions were much closer to the surface and harder to contain.

"Doesn't start until after I walk you to class. Can I hold your bag please?" Derek asked and Stiles watched as the Alpha's eyelid twitched.

He grinned at Derek, "Just killing you not to boss me around isn't it?"

"Shut up," Derek gritted his teeth but there was a little smirk around the corner of his lips. "Please?" he asked.

"Okay," Stiles said, taking pity on the poor Alpha and handed his bag to Derek before they started walking across the courtyard.

"I met your roommate last night, we ran together well not together but at the same time. He was challenging my claim for you but he understands now but there was a complication."

"Isn't there always," Stiles said with a sigh. "What happened?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't know if he wanted to know Derek had to fight for him already against Rick.

"Well I shook his hand," Derek started.

"Wow," Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek sighed, "Stiles, shut up. I'm trying to explain."

"Sorry," Stiles said with a little grin. Talking like this with Derek made everything more real and it also made Stiles think there was a chance of him having a life without being forced by an Alpha constantly.

"I shook his hand, I know that you like him."

Stiles stopped and stared at Derek in shock, for Derek being aware of his feelings as well as not being angry for some reason. "Seriously, what kind of Alpha are you?" Stiles said and laughed when Derek turned to glare at him ferociously.

"I want to be the best Alpha for you Stiles, I don't want to control you. The wolf wants to claim you, mark you and love you but I don't want to control or contain you."

Stiles smiled and leaned forward to press his fingers to Derek's cheek for a second in a gentle caress before he pulled away, "You know I like Rick?" he asked instead, moving back to the prior and less awkward part of the conversation to just barely.

They both started walking again before Derek spoke, much quicker now as they were running out of time before they would be at the door of Stiles' building where his class was located. "I can see and smell and hear how much you like Rick. He's become a part of your smell and your happy to spend time with him, if he'd been an Alpha you would've have accepted his request right?"

Stiles nodded and looked away from Derek's glancing gaze.

"I'm not mad Stiles," Derek responded and Stiles sighed glad to know and hear the truth in Derek's heartbeat. He didn't think Derek was incapable of lying but he figured deep down they wouldn't want to lie to each other. "When I touched him, I felt this."

Then Derek reached over and took Stiles hand and they both felt the zing of lust wrapped up in feelings or maybe just the potential for feelings. Stiles didn't have more than attraction and a soul deep connection with Derek right now and then Stiles brain stopped thinking when Derek's words sunk into his brain.

"Wait, what? You were attracted to Rick?"

"Well yeah sure because he's an amazing looking guy but not just that, I feel the zing of connection and I only have every felt that with you and him. I don't know what it means."

"I felt it too with Rick, its not as overwhelming and huge but no less beautiful to me. Its why I am so hurt by having to turn Rick down the other night."

"For now can we just focus on getting to know each other and keeping searching for answers about the feeling we all have with each other?"

Stiles smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

Then their walk was over and Derek was slipping the strap of his book bag over Stiles' shoulder. He looked up at the tender look on Derek's face and smiled, leaning in close and pressed his lips to the scruff at the edge of his jaw before he stepped back, "See you later Derek."

Derek nodded, "See you soon Stiles."

With that Stiles walked into his classroom and stumbled to his chair with several gazes attached to him as they wondered whom Stiles had caught the night after the moon run especially since everyone knew he hadn't run anyway. Stiles had no intention of telling anyone anything except Rick and probably Scott since they were best friends. For now though he ignored them all and got ready as class started. Time passed slowly and he truly honestly wished he could say he learned anything from the class but it would be a lie. He had another class and he walked to it alone and found Rick there but ignoring Stiles as he walked into the room. The Omega moved to take his seat next to Rick and turned to look at him.

"How was your run? You were gone this morning when I woke up."

Rick looked at him, "I met your Alpha, that's how it went."

"I heard," Stiles returned with a sigh. He took a deep breath and reached out, wondering if it would happen again as he touched the back of Rick's hand and there it was. It was just as strong, the attraction and potential bond. Stiles wasn't making it out to be more than it was but then Rick jerked his hand away and glared at Stiles.

"Do not touch me or do you want your Alpha to kill me?" he hissed close to Stiles' face.

"He won't kill you, he felt it too and you can't ignore it Rick!"

"What?" Rick demanded and Stiles could hear the confusion in the Beta's voice.

"We need to talk later but please don't shut me out."

Rick nodded but it looked strained at best, "Later. For now can we focus on learning something about English, well you should listen since its really not your best subject."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed with a grin.

"I've seen the grade on your first paper remember. Please let me look at the next one before you turn it in, it is my major."

"Fine fine," Stiles said admitting defeat since there was no arguing the C he got on his paper. They listened as the teach started lecturing and Stiles was able to keep from touching the Beta even though he knew there was something here but his body mind and soul belonged to Derek first and foremost. Everything else had to be figured out after the soul bond was completed and Stiles was protected.

It didn't make it any easier to wait though.

Somehow he made it through class and they walked out together, Rick keeping his distance but not in a way to make Stiles feel badly, just to protect them both which was a good thing when they walked outside and found Derek once more waiting for Stiles. The Omega smiled and walked towards his Alpha and Rick closely followed him. Derek nodded over Stiles shoulder to Rick and he lifted the book bag from Stiles' shoulder once more and all three of them walked through the school grounds, heading back towards the dorm and inside to Stiles and Rick's room where Derek sat down on Stiles bed while the two freshman dropped their bags on their desks before they turned towards Derek who watched them both.

Stiles wondered for a second about something so he held out both of his hands to the two men. Derek immediately took the Omega's hand and they felt the zing as strongly as ever and Rick took Stiles hand, creating a loop of sensation zipping from one hand and through his chest and down to his legs before traveling back into the other hand then feeding back into the loop once more.

"Take Derek's hand, please Rick."

The other two man frowned then, unable to deny Stiles, reached out and completed the chain. Stiles sucked in a breath at the sensation that forced them all to release the other and Stiles slammed back into his desk. The loop between the three of them, completed through touch had shot straight to his dick and he almost left the room for the bathroom but he was able to press the feelings down and his instant woody started to wane. The Heat suppressants helped for that as well though he was looking forward to a time when he wouldn't have to use the damn things anymore, not to mention the scent diffusers, they made him so foggy and had a few other less than pleasant side effects.

"What was that? I'm not even supposed to ever feel like that! Betas don't have soul bonds!" Rick shouted.

"Quiet!" Derek snapped and Stiles flinched but didn't argue. Words like soul bond was just as telling as screaming Omega around werewolves. He just hoped that not a lot of people were in the dorm right now.

"Sorry, you're right. Stiles' safety comes first but seriously what is happening to us?"

"We are all pulled towards each other, maybe it has to do with what I am," Stiles said.

Rick shrugged and Derek said nothing, "Not enough is known about the caste to say for sure. Is there anyone who knew about Stiles' kind before the fall?"

Derek frowned, Stiles could tell he was thinking hard, "Its possible Deaton knows something but my mother might be able to help. I am going home for Christmas to LA where she is staying, you could both come with me?"

"Both of us?" Rick asked, shocked by Derek's words.

Stiles was bouncing where he was standing and he forced himself to stand still while Derek spoke to Rick, they would need to find some common ground besides Stiles and having an Alpha and a Beta was going to make Stiles life very interesting for sure.

"This isn't just about Stiles and me right now, it will effect all three of us and I would be pleased to have you travel with us."

"That is several months away, I would ask you to please not make promises you cannot keep. What if the bond you and Stiles share, once its taken hold on both of you, pushes me out?"

Stiles wished he could argue but none of them knew a damn thing about what was happening to any of them. Again he was left in silence and Derek didn't say anything, he only shrugged. "So I would for now propose that we hang as friends as much as possible, Stiles and I must form the bond otherwise he will be considered unclaimed and any Alpha could claim him without contest but I do not see why we can't also spend time with you and Stiles' other friends."

With their plan of action decided upon, Derek invited Stiles for a walk which he agreed to then turned his head and shrugged to Rick who smiled gently and shoved them out the door with a laugh. Stiles and Derek got back outside before they said a word. Derek turned a little and looked down at Stiles, "Can I hold your hand as we walk?"

Stiles grinned and took Derek's hand, intertwining their fingers gently and their palms pressed together and it was like the world sped up around them and at the same time, Stiles' heart slowed into a contented speed. "Wow," he whispered.

"I know Stiles," Derek whispered in return, "I remember the first time you hugged me and there was skin contact and everything slowed for a moment but I didn't know what it meant till much later and I was already gone."

Stiles smiled up at Derek, "Well now you're here and we can learn everything together right?"

Derek nodded, "I would like nothing more than to learn everything about your past and experience your present and promise my future to only you."

Stiles blushed a pink tint in his cheeks and across his upper chest but they just kept walking. They talked over their lives before now, Stiles talking about high school and playing lacrosse or rather floating the bunch for two years while Scott got to be popular and Stiles stayed the sidekick. Scott was an Alpha and Stiles was not, everyone knew it and took notice of the powerful true Alpha. Stiles talked a little about Scott's rise from Beta to Alpha but then Derek started asking Stiles about him, to tell him the moments of Stiles life that had nothing to do with being Scott's best friend or Sheriff Stilinski's son.

Stiles shrugged, "Not much to tell except I want something different for other Omegas, I do not want to exist for others alone but in this one area, there is so little information anymore and I would do what needs to be done to rectify it. I would do this in tribute to my mother who was killed for being an Omega."

Derek snorted, "Omegas are the most precious of all the castes and yet we treat them like chattel and something to be owned. I would seek to see this changed as well."

Stiles grinned, swinging their hands between them happily, "Then we will see this through together."

"Sounds perfect," Derek said and they continued walking hand in hand sharing stories of more than childhood trauma but everything.


	5. Fighting with Instinct

**Chapter Five: Fighting With Instinct**

Rick watched out the window as Stiles and Derek walked away from the dorm building with their hands clasped between them and wondered what the hell he was going to do. He'd never felt the way he did about Stiles but being an Omega changed things. Stiles had to be with Derek, but there was something between all three of them and there was no way to hide from that.

He should speak to the campus about putting him in another room; maybe get Stiles into a single even. Omegas had to be protected if they weren't bound to an Alpha, since an attack on a student no matter the reason would reflect badly on the school for sure. He sighed and moved to sit down on his bed, grabbing one of his heavy books, the ones that had been left to him by his lineage. He was the next in line to the Guardian of the Oseric data so he'd brought some of the books with him so Rick would have a chance to read up on the histories and after learning what Stiles was, he grabbed one of the thinner books and opened it. He'd seen something about Omegas in this book, he would just need to find it. Stiles would be grateful to have more information since he seemed desperate to know what being an Omega even meant beyond the soul bond with an Alpha and Heat cycles.

It had been in the air when the three of them touched, giving Stiles scent of earth and skin a boost which gave him an example of what Stiles smelled like without the scent diffusers. When the scent changed, it was hard to ignore the fact that it came from a spike of arousal and he'd felt it because of both Derek and Rick.

He looked down at the book and started reading through the introduction and the chapter overviews to see if he could find what he needed. He grabbed a notebook from his desk as he found the word 'Omega' and started writing out notes and continued looking. There were so little to tell about Omega's and why they were so special in the Werewolf world, Betas and Alphas were mostly the same in a lot of ways but Omegas were the only wolf capable of carrying a full blood born wolf to term, maybe that hadn't always been the case but it was now.

That was common knowledge so he made a note of it but quickly moved beyond that page and onto the next for more information. Maybe if he spent the next couple of months ignoring Stiles and Derek while he found all the available knowledge about Omegas then he wouldn't be so devastated when Stiles stopped reaching for him even in friendship.

Coming here from New York had been his choice, leaving behind his family's pack had torn a piece of his heart straight from his chest but all the wolves there, no one called to his heart. No one ever had until Stiles, he'd wanted to share their moon runs and then he was planning to invite Stiles him after the New Year to give them time together but now he didn't know what he was in for. He wondered if there was a way to have a three way relationship without the jealousy that was ever present in an Alpha's personality. A Beta wasn't enough for the Omega during sex so really the only thing Rick would do in this relationship was get left behind and hurt. He refused to do that to himself on purpose.

So he lifted his cellphone and called the college administration office, "May I speak to someone about a possible threat towards one of the students."

He was immediately transferred to the campus police, "How can we help you?"

"I need your help to see someone protected on campus."

"Please tell me what the situation is and we shall do what must be done."

Rick didn't want to do it but he started speaking, telling them what they would need to know but not any more.

"Do you think Rick is okay?" Derek perked up when Stiles spoke after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know Stiles, it's a large pill to swallow especially since we don't really know anything."

Stiles nodded then turned to pull Derek to a stop, "I know we're going slow and steady but can we go to your place for a little while. I am guessing you have sound proofing?"

"Of course, I live in a werewolf community and I value my privacy."

"Good, we're going to need it," Stiles said with a grin and they walked the short distance to Derek's building and he let them in easily and Stiles moved and flopped down on the couch, "Can I get a soda or something?"

Derek nodded and walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and brought it back to Stiles who smiled and took the sweaty can gratefully. He popped the top and swallowed several gulps quickly, letting the buzz of sugar slip down his throat before he put the can down on the table close to the end of the couch and reached out for Derek's hand. He took Derek's larger hand in his and tugged until the Alpha settled next to him on the couch.

"It's only a matter of time before people find out, we can do what we can without the mating mark. Other Alphas will respect the scent of you on my skin won't they?"

Derek shrugged as his hand tightened around Stiles fingers, "Depends on if they have been taught to respect it and as long as you don't go into Heat without the mark, then scenting you would be enough for now."

Stiles nodded and heaved a sigh; "I want to feel you close to me for a little while, please?"

Derek stood and led Stiles into his bedroom off to the side of the main room where the couch was and Stiles stood there as Derek closed the door behind them. He moved backwards towards the bed, and moved to lift his shirt over his head leaving him half naked. Derek was watching him closely even as he pulled off his leather jacket and jerked the black t-shirt over his head. Stiles reached down and flicked open the fly of his jeans and pulled the zipper down and shoved his pants, shoes and socks off in one ungraceful dance before he flopped down on the side of the bed. Derek followed his lead, pulling off his pants as well leaving them both in their boxers and then Derek curled up next to Stiles, the heat rolling off the Alpha's skin and soaking into Stiles body to warm him. Derek scent of leather and forest was there, the musk of lust and man filled Stiles nose as Derek pressed close to Stiles back.

"This is nice," Stiles whispered. He could feel Derek's erection pressing against his ass but he ignored it since Derek wasn't doing anything more than holding him close and snuffling the space just behind Stiles' ear.

"Talk to me Stiles, so I don't lose it being here with you."

Stiles nodded, "I haven't told anyone this besides my dad but the reason I am going to college like I said was to start searching for all the information about Omegas and help the Betas and Alphas see us as more than possessions and to show Omegas they don't have to act like slaves. My mother was like that with my father and I hope to continue the tradition, even with my children some day."

"Our children," Derek murmured gently, not telling Stiles but requesting that Stiles see them as more than mates but as a family as well."

"I think you are going to do amazing things Stiles, this would only be the beginning," Derek said even as he started to kiss the side of the Omega's neck causing Stiles to bite his lip to hold back the moan.

Stiles thought back to Rick, the sadness in the Beta when Derek and Stiles walked out of the dorm room and sighed causing Derek to still, "It's okay I am just worrying for Rick."

Derek sighed in return, "I wonder as well what will happen with that. None of us can deny there is something between all three of us but it doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make sense because we don't have enough knowledge about the Omegas anymore. I'm glad we're waiting as I have already said because I care and worry for him. Soul bonds are supposed to knock all that stuff out of my mind and heart instead having found you back in my life makes what I feel with Rick all the more apparent."

Derek's lips began to wander across the back of Stiles' neck and down his back bone just a little but the Alpha refused to loosen his hold around Stiles' waist to do so. Stiles couldn't ignore the erection stretching his boxers uncomfortably around him and it was such a strange sensation after hardly ever becoming hard because of the Heat suppressants which made his body all wonky and the scent meds also dulled his faculties, not enough to be dangerous but enough that Stiles didn't remember the last time before this afternoon of being turned on physically since his first unbearably painful Heat when he was twelve.

"Derek, you make me want again and I don't even know what to want," Stiles whispered.

Derek paused in his ministrations and groaned a little, "Please don't say things like that, I want you already so badly."

Stiles nodded spastically and Derek returned to the gentle and loving task of spreading his Alpha scent all over Stiles' skin. They stayed that way for a long time before Derek pressed one more nibbling kiss into the crook of Stiles' neck, with just enough pressure to raise a welt into Stiles skin but he knew it would disappear and Stiles suddenly didn't want that.

"Mark me," Stiles husked, pressing his back and his head back into Derek's chest.

Derek's hands tightened imperceptibly around Stiles, "What? No, Stiles."

"It won't bind us together just let others know the bond is coming, it would keep me safe," Stiles whispered even as he reached around to grip the back of Derek's head to tug him into Stiles neck. Derek's lips pressed into the Omega's skin but he didn't bare his teeth.

"Think of Rick, think how that would hurt him," Derek persisted. Stiles sighed and released Derek's head and allowed the Alpha to jerk away from the bed. He watched as Derek heaved in several breaths, trying to regain control of his passion which Stiles could scent in the room but also the red tinge to his eyes, Derek was also fighting the wolf.

Stiles sat up, tears gathering in his eyes, "I'm sorry Derek. I shouldn't have pushed you and the wolf, I just needed to feel connected to you."

Derek reached out and pulled Stiles into his warm chest, "Its instinct Stiles, don't feel badly about something you can't control. Your wolf wishes to be claimed and my wolf wishes to claim. Its okay Stiles," Derek whispered the words into Stiles ear and soon the words filtered in through the need to be close and touched by his Alpha and left behind the man. Stiles relaxed into Derek's embrace then they dressed once more and headed back to Stiles dorm room and the main source of their new complicated life.


	6. Life Continues On

**Chapter Six: Life Continues On**

After Derek delivered Stiles back to his room following the scenting process Rick did not seem to shocked by the fact that Stiles smelled like Derek now. The three of them feel into some kind of routine. They all had classes and Derek had work as well but Stiles and Derek spent time together almost every day which would lead to scent marking at least once every three or four days that was incredibly good and frustrating at the same time. The interesting part of the ensuing weeks was that Stiles and Rick spent time together and Derek and the Beta spent time alone together as well and there was never any jealousy for any of them unless it was just wanting to be with the other two.

They spent much of their time together looking for answers in the tomes that Rick had as well as through some of the books available in the library. Rick spent much of his alone time ordering books from all over the world in the never ending search to find more answers about the mystery of Stiles. Days turned to weeks, Scott figured that there was clearly something happening between Derek and Stiles but didn't understand the fact that Stiles and Rick were still spending so much time together.

"Seriously man, what is going on?" Scott asked one day as Derek and Rick wandered off together to go to the library together. It was where the Alpha and Beta did much of their bonding together, learning new things about Stiles and about each other.

Stiles watched the two handsome wolves walk away before he turned to Scott, "What?"

"Seriously, to whom are you bonding with anyway because your smell is confusing the heck out of me!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Stiles said, snickering over the use of 'heck'.

"It means that you smell like Stiles, Rick and Derek. I can tell that Derek is scenting you but you haven't had sex with him yet, I'd be able to tell but you look at them like the sun rises for them and you just happen to be lucky enough to be in their presense."

Stiles shrugged, "That's pretty accurate."

"Which one?"

"Both sorta," Stiles said with a shrug.

"What does that even mean Stiles?"

"It means I feel connected to them both, we are figuring things out together but until we do, Derek won't bond with me. We decided together."

"Weird but okay, as long as you're safe and happy then I don't really care what it takes."

Stiles slapped Scott's shoulder, thanking god that his best friend would have his back even if he was in a bizarre three way relationship trying to figure things out. After that the three of them spent a lot of time with Scott, his pretty new badass girlfriend Allison, Lydia and Jackson but also Isaac and some new friends. It was easy to see pack mentality in play when they were all together. The Betas cowing to the Alphas and all the other Alphas cowing to Derek who ignored the interplay completely, Stiles enjoyed the show and was constantly taking notes to use in his werewolf culture studies paper.

In the presence of his Alpha and Beta as well as his friends and school kept him busy and suddenly it was the moon run once again and Derek and he had been 'dating' for a month and Stiles and Rick were too, maybe.

The only problem was, the constant attention from Derek and Garrick in the past month meant that Stiles _needed _to run.

Rick was watched Stiles pace their dorm room while they waited for Derek to arrive. They were going to stay in together, see if their presence together would help Stiles but Rick's eyes were glowing and his claws were lengthening in a clear show of the wolf needing to come out and Stiles wanted them to be okay so he sighed and spoke, "You should run, you and Derek both."

Rick watched him with those bright blue eyes and Stiles wanted him so much, he needed to go home the speak to Dr. Deaton, he was pretty sure the suppressants were no longer keeping his caste hidden and watching Derek and Rick when they were around Stiles, the amount of times that their nostrils flared made Stiles think that his scent meds were failing as well. The worst thing he could do was go running around in the forest since he was still unmarked. He may smell strongly of Derek and slightly of Rick due to their constant contact with each other but he was not marked, he was not bound to either one of them.

"We're not going without you, Stiles," Rick whispered knowing that Stiles hearing was heightened at the moment causing him a pretty vicious headache at the moment. Stiles found himself staring at Rick with an undoubtedly dopey expression on his face since Stiles didn't tell the Beta he'd had a headache. "You keep us from the fighting against each other and the posturing, without you around we fall back on the old familiar ways of Alpha versus Beta."

Stiles grinned because it wasn't an exaggeration, it was why Derek and Rick rarely spent hours just the two of them because with an unclaimed Omega between the two of them had caused more than one fight in the woods and in the courtyard and in the dorm room since they started spending time together. Stiles didn't want it to be that way but he also had no control over how they felt about each other, the frustrating thing for both of them was that spark they all felt around each other, the spark of passion and the tinge of possibility that was always there. Derek and Rick hated that the wolves couldn't help but pull the posturing crap when they felt so strongly about each other as well.

Finally the door opened and before he could stop himself, Stiles launched himself at Derek and wrapped his arms and legs around the muscular shoulders and hips of his Alpha. Derek gave a sound of surprise as he looked over to where Rick was still sitting and Stiles sucked in deep breaths of Derek's smell and allowed the scent to calm him.

"What's going on here?" Derek asked as he walked into the room, Stiles still hanging onto him like a limpet.

Rick huffed, sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh, "He's been climbing the walls waiting for you. He needs to run, we all do."

"Its not safe for him," Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes. Even if Stiles didn't already know that, Derek was never one to miss an opportunity to treat Stiles like a treasured being to protect, not like chattel or property, just treasured. It was obnoxiously sweet and Stiles appreciated it a lot of the time but there were other times when Derek was trying to put his foot down about Stiles attending class when the scent marking started wearing off the day before, that was just ridiculous but Stiles allowed Derek to hold him and scent him for ten minutes before he ran to class, just barely making it through the door before the teacher locked it.

Stiles was pressing his nose into the hair right behind Derek's ear and he could actually feel as his heartbeat slowed, stopped slamming into his ribcage and he went limp, forcing Derek to catch him around his back and he felt himself being lowered onto his bed and he just stayed there with his eyes shut feeling content, "Rick, here." He whispered and gestured tiredly to his roommate. The other walked across the room and sat down next to Derek and took one of Stiles' hands while Derek had his hand pressed into Stiles chest, rubbing in small soothing circles into the surface of his shirt. With both of them touching him, Stiles was able to finally take a deep breath and relax. He didn't feel the need to pace into the floor, sure the wolf still wanted to run; he wanted to run with his mates.

"Mates…" he whispered and opened his eyes and watched as Derek and Rick looked from each and back down to him.

"What? Stiles," Derek asked.

"What if it's as easy and as complicated as that, that we are all mates, that we are all bound together through the soul bond?"

"Three way bond? Never heard or read about such a thing," Rick responded.

"Me neither but then as Stiles has said on more than one occasion, we don't know anything about Omegas anymore, what if this is part of the old ways, an extra incentive to leave claimed Omegas alone?"

Stiles looked up at them both, "All I know is I want you both and I don't feel like choosing. I am only half bound to each of you, I am only comfortable and okay in my skin when you both are here."

"I feel the same way," Rick whispered and used his free hand to touch Stiles cheek gently.

Derek looked at both of them and Stiles watched as Derek reached out and touched Rick's shoulder, sliding his hand up the side of the Beta's neck and without a second thought Rick tilted his head to the Alpha. Derek shook his head, "No, you never need be submissive with me for some stupid social norm, we are equals and always will be to one another unless I have reason to believe your safety is in peril. We still need answers though right?"

Stiles and Rick both nodded at Derek but for now they stayed silent and soaked in the feeling of being together and having decided to stop fighting and stop pretending. Stiles grinned up at his two mates, "Can we please go running now?" he asked cheekily.

"No," they chorused, looked at each other and laughed again.

Stiles nodded, he knew what the answer was going to be, maybe since they spoke out the words now, by the next month they would be running together as mates.

"I have a long weekend coming up and I was thinking since we just kind of had a huge epiphany, maybe we should go speak to Deaton about my meds and see my dad, I haven't talked to him in a while."

"So, we gonna meet the parents?" Rick asked.

"My dad yes, we could go see my mom too," Stiles said with a sad smile. Rick knew about Stiles' mom of course, they'd talked about so much and Stiles hadn't been to his mom's gravesite in a while.

"And remember, we're going to the Hale house for the Christmas holiday," Derek reminded them both.

Stiles looked to Rick, "What about your family? Maybe we could visit at Spring Break?"

"They're in Santa Barbara, I was planning to go home for a visit during one of the breaks, I would be pleased to have you come with me." With that they settled in for the night, just lying together while the wolves outside howled.


	7. Heat Rises

**Chapter Seven: Heat Rises**

Stiles woke in the middle of the night, not realizing what woke him up only that his heart was racing and he tried to pull away from Derek and Rick whose arms were draped over his stomach and chest. He groaned when he realized their heat was seeping into his body and he was getting hard again. His suppressants were supposed to keep the need to have sex at basically a neutral position but being around Rick and Derek had slowly been destroying the power of his meds.

"Off, get off please!" he gasped and the Alpha and Beta immediately jerked away from Stiles and stood up next to the bed. Stiles still couldn't control the need though, they were still in the room and he needed to expend some of the sexual energy he was drowning in and he only knew one way. Before the others had a chance to demand answers, Stiles jerked up off the bed and headed for the door. He got out of the dorm room then ran down the stairs, passing some of the wolves who'd run the night before and he burst from the front door and found a bunch of people wandering around the courtyard but with his heart beating heavily in his ears, Stiles couldn't stop the shift even as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and by the time he pushed out of his soft sleeping pants he was on all fours and everyone was looking at him. Stiles knew what his wolf form looked like, a russet orange of a fox's color and the size of a timber wolf. He could smell Rick and Derek as they pushed through the doors.

"Stiles no!" Derek shouted and Stiles turned to whimper to his mates before he took off towards the forest. He knew they would give chase, it was instinctual to protect but also to chase prey and whether they liked it or not an Omega was prey to an Alpha.

He heard people all around saying 'Omega' in whispered shock and some in a sort of pleased confusion. This was why his father was so worried, Stiles had just painted a target on his own back and all he could do was hope that he would be safe with Derek and Garrick around.

For now though he just ran and reveled in the chase he was giving to his mates. This was one of the reasons why wolves ran together as part of the mating dance within werewolf culture because part of the bond was about the wolves. One had to run and the other to give chase, if the chased was caught then the other could be trusted and respected while if the runner didn't run away then they would no be strong enough. This was all instinctual but in the wolf's mind, it was how they chose to be with someone and that was always present and important in the mind of the man counterpart. It was even more important in the Omega/Alpha relationship.

He listened as the two wolves quickly gained on his route through the woods and because of his smaller size he was able to make quick turns and wind himself through spaces that the other two would have to go around. Stiles gave them a good chase and the wolf loved it until Stiles scented another wolf's interest in the private run they were enjoying. Stiles halted, causing Derek and Rick to halt as well and he whimpered to them. He watched as Derek's beautiful black snout rose into the air and scented, then growled which only caused Rick to as well. Stiles moved in between their larger bodies and they quickly turned back to the school grounds, the run was over and Stiles and his wolf knew it. They moved quickly through the woods, away from the scent of the unknown and searching wolf. They turned towards Derek's apartment and Stiles didn't even whine or make a sound, he just wanted to stay with his mates, which was all that mattered to him right now. They were the ones who were capable of protecting him. Once they were inside, Derek changing back to open the door and they struggled through the door everyone changed back and pulled on some clothes. Derek had clothes at their dorm room and they had clothes at Derek's apartment for just this eventuality.

"What the hell was that Stiles!" Derek started as Stiles sat down on the bed and pulled his legs to his chest to hug them in place. He didn't know what to say and the Alpha was talking and instinct said it was time for him to listen and take his punishment for going against Derek's word. Maybe it was because of how tired he was but he was suddenly the Omega rather than Stiles.

"Stiles, what happened?" Rick asked gently.

Stiles looked over at Rick but said nothing, looking to Derek for permission. At the look on Stiles' face Derek paused in his angry pacing and dropped to his knees in front of the cringing Omega. When Derek reached his hand out, Stiles immediately tilted his head and bared his neck.

"Stiles, you have never needed my permission to speak and that will continue to be true no matter how scared or upset I am. Don't censor yourself because I am an Alpha."

Stiles nodded, "I woke up and I was so scattered and my instincts were telling me to run. It had nothing to do with running away from you, just to run off some of the built up tension in my body. I'm so sorry Derek, I didn't mean to do it."

Derek pressed his lips down on Stiles' hands which were still gripping his legs to his chest. "I know you didn't babe and now we need to figure out what we're going to do about half the campus knowing what you are now."

Stiles nodded, "I also think my meds are ineffective now."

"I can concur there," Rick said with a laugh. "Your smell is getting stronger and all I want to do scent mark you and claim you."

"I agree, definitely need to visit Deaton and your father this weekend."

"You're not mad at me?" Stiles asked them both.

"No, when the instincts call out they have to be answered," Derek said and Stiles took a deep breath and looked to Rick as well who spoke, "I know for a fact that you haven't joined a moon run for several months and that was going to blow up in your face at some point."

Stiles nodded and he finally unclenched, dropping his feet down around Derek's wide shoulders. Derek pressed close, laying his head gently against Stiles' thighs and Rick pressed his head in close and both sets of arms wound around his shoulder and waist and Stiles could feel the need to run dissipate. It also brought back the smell of the other wolf.

"Did you guys scent another wolf out there?" Stiles whispered not really wanting to disturb either wolf as they calmed from the overstimulation of the chase and the fear of what happened out there.

"Yes," the chorused and Stiles really couldn't help the snigger in response to the fact that the speaking in unison thing kept happening the longer they were around each other.

"What do you think that was about?"

"Whoever it was, was searching for you Stiles. They must have realized you were unclaimed."

Stiles shrugged, "Then you need to claim me, at least the first bite since I don't really feel up the sex at the moment."

"You don't feel like having sex?" Rick asked with a grin.

"I am on suppressors, they screw with my hormones," Stiles returned, "Duh."

"You mean you've never had sex?" Rick asked which brought Derek's head from Stiles lap and he had their undivided attention causing Stiles to squirm uncomfortably.

"Of course not, I'm an Omega that has been on suppressors since I was about twelve or thirteen. I didn't want to have sex outside the bond, I am only explaining this because as Alphas and Betas you can have all the sex you want but Omegas can't until they are bound to an Alpha."

They both nodded and suddenly they were all wrapped up in the awkward silence of the moment. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Rick murmured against Stiles' neck as his nose pressed against the skin there. Derek was still pressed against Stiles' thighs while the Omega pressed his fingers into the Alpha's thick black hair.

Stiles sighed, "Its just another reason to get more information out to the public about Omegas."

Derek chuckled then sat up and pressed his chest up against the side of the bed as he pulled Stiles closer so they were pressed up close to one another, and Rick moved with them flawlessly, as if he knew the move was coming. "Did you say something about a prelim bite?" Derek whispered as he stretched and pressed his lips to the open v of Stiles' shirt. The Omega breathed in that scent of his two mates pressed up close and nodded.

"But first I want something else," Stiles whispered into the side of Derek's head making the Alpha look up instead of focusing on the skin bared to them both. Rick was already tugging at the fabric, pulling it tight down his shoulder to bare more skin to them.

"What? We would give you anything," Rick whispered.

"Within reason," both men spoke.

"Seriously, do you guys plan that?" Stiles asked with a chuckle.

"Plan what?" Derek asked as his nose slipped down close to Stiles clavicle and licked the indent, causing the Omega to gasp in pleasure.

"When you guys say things in stereo," Stiles husked as Rick pressed his nose into the space behind the shell of his ear before those teeth nipped at the edge of Stiles ear.

"We do what?" they said in unison then laughed, realizing finally what Stiles was talking about.

"I don't want just the bite," Stiles whispered again trying to retain some of his brain cells in the sudden onset of passion and lust. "I want to kiss you both, my first kisses with each of you please?"

Derek surged up from where he was still crouched in front of Stiles and pressed the Omega down into the soft bed. Stiles smiled up at his Alpha then turned to the Beta. "First all three of us."

Derek leaned down even as Rick did and they had an awkward three way kiss that caused all of them to laugh, breaking the tension they were feeling then to Stiles utter amazement, Derek slipped a hand to the back of Rick's neck, massaging the skin there and pressing the Beta down to share a kiss with Stiles. And Stiles was worried that his Alpha would claim him first and never let up for Rick to have a chance. Now as Rick leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles in a closed mouth pressing of lips, Stiles reached up and gripped the back of Rick's neck and twined his fingers with Derek and smiled into the kiss and the spark settled into the kiss. Then after a few seconds Stiles pressed forward, opening his mouth to search out Rick's lips with his tongue and the Beta's mouth opened easily under his. Stiles moaned at the taste of Rick sinking into his mouth and gripped at his neck even tighter. Their tongues danced and Stiles couldn't stop his body from rising off the bed and trying to rub against Rick's heat but again found Derek's hand pressed into Rick's skin and Stiles pulled away gently only to nip at Rick's lips before he turned and shared a look with Derek's whose eyes were tinted red.

"I wish you could see yourself right now, pressed against Rick and your eyes glowing gold. I didn't realize how much I wanted to see those eyes lit up until just now but I can't wait to see it again.

Stiles whimpered at Derek's words then the Alpha leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles who moaned into the contact again, seeking the different taste and texture. Where Rick was gentle and seeking, Derek was passionately in control. Stiles could stop his hand from sliding from Rick's neck and down to grab the Beta's hand while his other hand pressed into Derek's neck. He was happy in the presence of one of the men but the times when they were all together, Stiles was completely at peace and content. He needed to be touching Rick while Derek's tongue sought out every area of Stiles mouth and lips. He leaned back to nip at Stiles lips before he watched in amazement as Derek gripped the back of Rick's neck once more and pulled the Beta close and they kissed. Stiles moaned at the sight of the two strong men fought for dominance, biting at each other's lips and tasting control only to lose it once more. Stiles watched for a few moments then when he was about to demand their attention Rick pulled away from Derek and leaned back on the bed and Derek moved Stiles gently between Rick's widespread legs before Derek pressed close in front of Stiles. With a little struggling and awkward moving they were pressed close and then in beautiful synchronicity the two larger men leaned down on each side of Stiles' head. Rick was licking up the side of his left side and Derek's nose was pressed against the right side. As the caresses went on for a moment, Stiles moaned out, "Please!"

"Please what?" Derek whispered into the edge of Stiles' shoulder blade.

"Mark me please, make me belong to you two," Stiles moaned and together Garrick's sharp teeth pierced the side of Stiles' neck while Derek's teeth marked just at the edge of his shoulder, close to his collarbone. Stiles' body jerked in barely restrained pleasure as the men sucked at the bites before they kissed the healing skin and holding Stiles as his breathing evened out after a few minutes.

"Wow, and that wasn't even with the sex," Stiles whispered and the other two men laughed as they pressed down into the bed on their sides and dozed easily and felt as the soul bond snapped into place.

Stiles didn't know the bite could be like that, he was glad that they were able to share that together and as he settled down to sleep, he felt the contentment from Rick and Derek. He felt their emotions deep under his skin and the roiling words in his mind: _happyhappyhappystilesmakesmehappy. _That was Rick's voice and when he shifted and concentrated on Derek he heard: _safesafesafemustkeephimsafe._

He wondered if all Omegas heard the thoughts and felt what his or her mate felt but he had no one to ask, unless his mother told his father about it. He would have to ask when they visited later.

For now his body was surrounded by warmth and love, his heart was shared amongst these two men and they were happy.


	8. Forgotten Consequences

**Chapter Eight: Forgotten Consequences**

Stiles woke up the next morning to some vigorous pounding on the door of Derek's apartment. He groaned in annoyance as Derek slipped from bed but leaving Stiles with a quick kiss to his shoulder. Stiles curled around Rick's body and started to slip back to sleep when he heard Derek speaking at the door, "Can I help you?"

"We are here to see Stiles Stilinski. His roommate filed a possible dangerous situation and after the events of last night, more than one student in the courtyard called in regards to the boy's safety. His friend Scott McCall mentioned he may be here."

Stiles frowned and pulled away from Rick an annoyed grumble and he walked out of the bedroom and towards the door where there was two campus security guards were standing with their hands on their Tasers which were incredibly bad for werewolves, it could make retaining their form difficult.

"I am Stiles Stilinski, what's going on?"

"You need to come with us to the infirmary," one of the security guards said and Stiles realized the other had his eyes on the new marks around his neck and the smears of blood left behind from the act of marking.

"No, I am not in any danger. What do you mean my roommate filed a concern?" Stiles demanded and though he wanted to go and shout at Rick to explain this, he needed to stay here and keep these guys from arresting Derek for something like harassment or forcing a claim which didn't happen often but it did have punishments and Stiles refused to see Derek suffer for this relationship.

"Around the time of the last moon run, your roommate called in thinking you might be in some sort of danger and there were several more concerned after last night."

"I went running with my mates last night."

"You are an unclaimed Omega, you are a danger to the reputation of this campus. You might be bitten but you are not claimed and so you cannot be with the regular populace anymore. You should seriously consider leaving the campus."

Stiles glared at the man, "No! Are you kidding me? This is profiling, I have been with the Alphas and Betas for months now with no attacks. Whatever concerns you might have, there is no proof I am in danger and I have the protection from my Alpha so you can just leave!" Stiles shouted, hating the idea of leaving Rick out of the explanation but until the three of them could explain their relationship there was no point in opening that can of worms with people who were already prepared to kick him off campus.

The guards stared at him in shock, probably because they'd never heard of an Omega shouting at anyone let alone while they were in the same room as their Alpha. Both men nodded and walked down the way they came, leaving Stiles to turn around and stomp back to the bedroom where Rick was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head leaned down and his elbows pressed into his kneecaps.

He didn't look up when he spoke, "I am so very sorry. When you came back and we started hanging out, I forgot about the call I made. I wasn't saying anything about Derek, just that an unclaimed Omega living in the same room as a Beta or on the campus should possibly be moved. When they didn't get into contact with me or you, I just forgot."

Stiles paced around, listening to Rick's explanation and though he was angry that someone was determined to see him out of the college because of his caste, he understood what Rick was trying to do. "Okay, new rules for all of us, no more protecting each other through not talking to each other and crap like this. If you really think I am in some kind of danger, talk to me and we can figure out a way together but no lies and behind our back s stuff okay?" he asked, swiping his hands out enthusiastically.

Derek's eyebrow rose at Stiles' commanding voice but nodded in agreement, further proving to Stiles that Alphas don't need to be unwavering jackasses they thought they had to be. Derek wanted to be in control, so did his wolf but for Stiles, the Alpha had constantly taken a different tact.

"Garrick!" Stiles gritted out.

The Beta flinched at Stiles tone but nodded so the Omega pushed on Rick's shoulders until he was sitting up and he climbed into the Beta's lap. Derek walked over and sat down next to both of them, kissing each of them before they sat in silence for a few moments.

Stiles sighed after a few minutes, "Do you think they can really kick me out of school for being an unclaimed Omega?" he whispered. "I want to stay at this college, its close to my dad and all my friends go here, not to mention—" with that Stiles gestured to encompass both of the wolves and Derek chuckled at the gesture. Rick was still quiet until Stiles nudged the Beta with his bony shoulder.

Rick sighed, pressing a kiss into the side of Stiles' head, "They can't kick you out for your caste, it would be profiling and that's against the rules. We will do what we have to, to keep you here. You are claimed but from what I understand of Omega physiology, you can't truly be claimed until the first Heat you have with your Alpha, on in this case your Alpha and Beta."

Stiles nodded; surprised that Rick had learned so much in such a short amount of time. So he turned and threw his arms around Rick's neck in an exuberant hug, "Its gonna be okay Ricky, I'm not going anywhere."

With that, Stiles bounded up and around the room, planning out loud that they were going to get ready and head to visit Sheriff Stilinksi and talk to him for a little while but first shower was necessary and off he went, leaving two sappy and confused mates sitting on the bed together. Then he stuck his head around the door of the bathroom, "Are you guys going to move?"

With that both men stood and started getting ready. Stiles rejoined them after a quick shower and then the others took turns and soon they were piling into Derek's Camaro and headed away from the school property when Stiles groaned, pressed his head into his hand as Derek and Rick both looked at him in confusion.

"I don't have my phone, its back in the dorm room and I didn't tell anyone where we were going and my dad doesn't know we're coming."

Derek grinned and passed his phone over to Stiles and he grinned at him. He unlocked the phone and dialed Scott's number. His best friend picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Scott, its Stiles, I don't know if you know what happened last night but I'm fine. I am going home to see my Dad with Ricky and Derek."

"Both of them?" Scott asked, "Seriously what happened last night? Everyone knows what you are now. They came and asked about you, I didn't know what to say."

"Scott, I told you before, they are both my mates and you said you would accept that," Stiles whispered, knowing Derek and Rick were both listening intently. Stiles couldn't help the pained little stutter when he spoke to Scott. He could kind of live without his friends as long as he had his Alpha and Beta but losing Scott over something that was basically destiny would be hard to deal with.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this, you can't upset the balance of pack dynamics," Scott returned.

"I can't fight the soul bond Scott, it hurts not to be with them. Can we talk about this later please?" Stiles said, rubbing his hand over his head. When he came to school he'd had it shorn close to the scalp but now it was growing out just enough to be shaggy.

"I'll see you when you get back from visiting your dad," Scott returned and Stiles hung up the phone. He listened to the tense silence and felt the undercurrent of protective instincts. Stiles shook it off and called his dad who answered shortly, "Stilinski here."

"Hey Dad, I need to see Deaton so I am coming home for a short visit, you gonna be home later?"

"Sure Stiles, of course, just call me when you get done with Deaton and I can meet you. So glad to hear from you son!"

"Yeah, love you dad, see you soon," Stiles said with a smile.

He turned off the phone and handed it to Derek who was gripping the steering wheel so tightly the material was groaning under the pressure and Rick was gripping his hands into fists in his lap. Stiles frowned at them, "What's with you two?" Stiles demanded.

"Scott doesn't sound like he's going to stay with you, he thinks your doing this to hurt pack and the caste system. Why would he even think that?" Derek asked through gritted teeth. Stiles reached over and pressed his palm into Derek's knuckles and took a deep breath and releasing it, repeating the action a few more times and felt as Derek relaxed his grip and sent Stiles a small smile.

The Omega scooted close and kissed the side of Derek's scruffy jaw then he turned to Rick and tugged open one of the Beta's hands. He kissed Rick's cheek as well and pressed his free hand into the straining muscle of Derek's thigh and kept rubbing and trying to transmit good feelings to them and sighed when they seemed to release the tension in their bodies and were left with just contentment of being in close quarters with each other.

"Whatever Scott decides is up to him but it won't matter, my instincts say that I belong to both of you," Stiles finally said.

"And we belong to you in return," Rick spoke.

Derek nodded in agreement then spoke in a low rumbling voice that made Stiles squirm in his seat and pulled and snort of laughter from Rick, "I won't be able to stop the instinct to protect you even if that means from the harm a friend could do because he cannot accept what we have."

Stiles nodded, "I know Der and I understand."

"So, Deaton first?" Rick asked, pulling them all from the heavy topic of possibly judgmental friends.

Stiles took a deep breath and released it, "Yes. Derek do you know where his office is? I called a couple days ago to let him know I was coming sometime soon since the suppressants are no longer working."

"Does that mean that you're scent is going to come back?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "I won't need to use the diffusers anymore, it means that my sense of smell won't be so muddled all the time."

Rick pressed his nose down into Stiles neck and snuffled into the skin, "I cannot wait to scent you, to learn what that scent is that is just under the surface where I can't reach."

Stiles smiled and laid his head down on Rick's shoulder and they continued their short drive to the other side of Beacon Hills.


	9. The Doctor is In

**Chapter Nine: The Doctor is In**

Rick helped Stiles out of the Camaro and watched as Derek climbed gracefully from the driver's side. Rick didn't know what was happening but after the run and having their first kisses with each other, it was hard to see them as anything other than destined to be together. It wasn't just about Stiles, as soon as he met and touched Derek over a month ago the Beta knew that the connection was there between them as well. It was hard to understand and honestly Stiles was the sun in which Derek and he moved around but that didn't take the power away from the feelings between Derek and Rick.

Stiles gave a giant stretch and a yawn before he grabbed Rick's hand and dragged him towards Derek and the Omega took the Alpha's hand and they all walked together towards the office building. Rick watched as Stiles asked to see the doctor and then they all sat down in the waiting area. Stiles' foot was bouncing up and down with a nervous tick that the Omega seemed incapable of controlling. Rick pressed his hand down on Stiles leg and he slowed then stopped. Derek pressed a hand over Stiles' shoulder and gripped Rick's arm as well, keeping them all connected.

"Stilinski, Doctor Deaton will see you now," the assistant said and he stood, reaching down and took Derek's hand and Rick's hand before he walked through the doors and to the back where they were led into a waiting room but thankfully they didn't have to wait for very long since it was a small room for an Alpha and a Beta to be trapped in. Stiles leaned against the side of the bed he probably should be lying on.

"Stiles," an African American man spoke happily as he walked in through the door and Rick scented the air, realizing the man was a Beta but it made Derek slightly tense so Rick stepped over to the Alpha and pressed a hand into his arm. Recently they had found that if Stiles wasn't there, sometimes Rick could calm the Alpha's tension, Stiles figured it was just more proof that they were all mates instead of both mated to Stiles.

"Hey Doc, these are my mates, Derek my Alpha and Rick my Beta."

Deaton looked at both of them then stared at Stiles, "What are you talking about? You can't have two mates!"

"I know its strange and I don't understand it most of the time but they both marked me last night and only mates can create bites that don't heal." With that Stiles pulled on his shirt, showing off both marks and Rick could help puffing up with pride at the mark he left on Stiles, knowing that it made the Omega his to protect and care for.

Deaton rushed close to Stiles, to inspect the marks closely and Derek started growling deep in his throat as his eyes glimmered with that red tint. Rick grabbed the Alpha's hand and prepared to get in between him and the doctor. Derek took a couple deep breaths and didn't interfere with the doctor who hummed in question and then he looked over at the other two men, "You both bit him?"

"Last night," Rick responded since Derek didn't seem capable of more than gripping Rick's hand and growling under his breath.

"Maybe the Alpha should wait in the other room otherwise I am not going to get this exam done," Deaton stated and Derek's eyes snapped red.

Rick snorted, "Not the best idea Doc, separating an Alpha from his Omega."

"And you would know about this why?" Deaton questioned curiously.

"Because I have been around Derek and Stiles since we started this relationship, Derek is not leaving Stiles alone right now. He's already fighting the wolf because you are standing way to close to Stiles."

With that Deaton took a step back with his hands raised in submission and Stiles shrugged, "Welcome to my life," Stiles said with a grin that clearly said how much he was not bothered by the circumstances of his life. "Listen Doc, my suppressants aren't working anymore and I don't need the diffusers anymore, I am claimed and a lot of people found out about me so the meds aren't necessary anymore."

"Well I need to check you over and take some blood then maybe we can make a new regimen, but as your Alpha already knows you are not officially claimed. You can still be taken until you bond during your Heat."

"I know Doc but most people will respect the pre-claim bite. Once I'm off the suppressants do you know how long it will be before my Heat starts up again?"

"I don't know since you've been on them for so long, it could be a couple weeks and it could end up being several months. So lets get started."

Rick and Derek were left to watch as the Doctor took some tests and extracted some blood only to watch the tiny pinprick of blood closed with his accelerated healing and they were left alone in the room again. Derek pulled Rick across the small room and they both pressed close to Stiles, Derek pressing his hand into Stiles neck while Rick rubbed his free hand up and down Stiles back while the other retained its loose grip on Derek's other hand. Stiles accepted the attention with a role of his eyes, lifting his head so Derek could lean down easily and their lips pressed in a gentle kiss. Rick smiled and pressed his lips to the side of Stiles' cheek who turned into the contact to share a short kiss with Rick as well. It was still to soon to really know what the struggles of having a three-way relationship was going to be like but so far they all seemed to just know how to love each other equally. It helped that Rick and Derek agreed on the most important aspect of the terms which was to protect and love Stiles then everything would fall into place as long as Stiles was cared for.

The door reopened after about fifteen minutes of calming the Alpha within Derek and scent marking Stiles, mixing the leather of Derek's skin with Rick's scent and sinking it deep into Stiles on every available patch of skin they could find.

"I figured if I stayed away for a little while then you would be able to calm Derek," Deaton said as Derek moved to stand against the other wall, Rick followed as well so the Doctor could speak to Stiles, despite the fact that they were all mates this was still Stiles' appointment.

"So what's the what Doc?" Stiles asked, swinging his legs as he sat on the examining table. Rick smiled at his little Omega's inability to sit still for any length of time. It really was one of those supposedly annoying traits about Stiles but he just thought it was adorable.

"Your close contact with your Alpha has caused your suppressant to become ineffectual and the diffusers seem to be doing more harm than good. I would recommend you come off of them immediately as well as get yourself and your mate onto some birth control."

"Can you please stop referring to one of my mates and not the other, I know this is strange and we are trying to find the answer but you're not helping."

"Well in this case with the birth control, only your Alpha will need to take meds to keep from having pups, Betas can't get Omega's pregnant, that's a proven fact and its why Omegas are always with Alphas."

Stiles shrugged, "I don't care what parts of this explanation is for each of us, you can speak about both of them or neither of them." With that Stiles crossed his arms mulishly and Rick snuck a glance at Derek who was giving a smug smirk as well. Stiles was definitely the right Omega for the job of finding out what they needed to know about his caste and what their relationship meant to them as well as the rest of the world. Stiles refused to let anyone demean him or his mates.

"Life is never going to be boring, that's for sure," Derek muttered as if he heard Rick's thoughts then they traded a confused look and shook it off as if it was just from thinking along the same lines most of the time. Stiles was giving them an odd look as well but he accepted the pills he would need to take to keep from getting pregnant during his Heat, Derek took a prescription bottle as well before they started for the door when Deaton stopped them with a hand to Rick's shoulder.

"I know what its like to be a Beta as you can tell, I didn't mean to demean your position in Stiles' life but this is so far outside the norm and I cannot deny the jealous I feel that you have found something with these two men in which you feel a loved equal instead of looking in from the outside hoping you can love someone without a soul bond."

Rick nodded and shook the man's hand before he pressed his smaller hand into Rick's and they walked out of the doctor's office and got back into the Camaro.

"Is that what it's going to be like, constantly being questioned? Being told that Rick has no purpose in this relationship?" Stiles asked and Rick wrapped an arm around the Omega's skinny shoulders.

"Stiles, you said it yourself that this is going to step on toes of the social norms of werewolf society and we are just going to have to stick together okay?" Derek spoke, his voice deep and reassuring like a caress across the throat and Rick tilted his head as if Derek really was touching them. He felt Stiles do the same and even made a whimpering sound, begging to be touched so Derek pulled his hand off the wheel and slipped the back of his knuckles down the side of Stiles' neck then reached across the car and did the same to Rick who sighed into the contact.

Rick didn't find the action demeaning probably because it was Derek doing it who never seemed to do anything to demean another wolf no matter their caste especially Rick and Stiles. Instead Rick gripped the side of Derek's retreating hand and pressed his lips gently to the palm as Derek's fingers slipped along his face gently before he released the Alpha's hand and it returned to the wheel.

"Agreed?" Derek whispered, his voice a little peaked from the connection with his mates.

"Agreed," Rick responded, taking a deep breath and trying to contain his lust for Derek. It was always there under the surface, same with the lust he felt for Stiles but because of the damn scent meds, it was easier to control the response he had to Stiles but that wasn't going to stay that way. The diffusers are going to fade and they would really smell what Stiles would smell like and Rick couldn't wait.

"Sticking together, sounds like my kind of fun," Stiles said and his leg started bouncing again but Rick immediately pressed his hand into Stiles' knee and pressed a kiss to Stiles temple.

"Its okay Stiles, we're both here with you."

The Omega nodded and placed his fidgeting hands in his lap, playing with his fingers and just generally not sitting still. Derek drove them from the doctor's office and he drove to the Stilinski place, Rick looked at Derek over Stiles head as the Omega tucked his head into Rick's shoulder. "You went to Stiles' house a lot when he was younger?"

Derek shrugged, "There was a time when my family and Stiles' family were really close. When his mother died Stiles went into his first Heat and I walked away so he would be safe."

"Because Derek's the best Alpha ever," Stiles mumbled into Rick's chest. The Beta grinned because he wasn't sure if Stiles was being sarcastic.

"I'm your Alpha, not the best but yours no matter what," Derek said.

"Yes you are," Stiles stated with a nod of his head.

Rick chuckled, "You guys crack me up."

"We like you too Ricky," Stiles said, "Just in case you were worried."

"I wasn't but thanks," Rick said as he kissed the top of Stiles head. Before anyone could continue the conversation Derek pulled into a driveway and Stiles popped up straight and when Derek parked the car he climbed over Rick to get out and he rushed to the front door.

"He hasn't seen his dad since school started," Derek said. "They are really close."

Stiles was pulling open the door and rushing inside before Rick and Derek had the chance to get out of the car. "I can't wait to meet him," Rick said with a nervous sigh. Derek walked around the car and wrapped his muscular arm around Rick's shoulders and tugged him close.

"He's gonna love you, as long as we're good to his little boy."

Rick nodded and they got up to the front door and heard Stiles talking within the house. Derek walked in through the open door and they followed the diluted scent of Stiles into the kitchen where Stiles was hugging an older man in a uniform. Rick took another steadying breath, realizing that he was about to meet one of his mate's parents and that was a terrifying thought even without the bizarre circumstances.

"Steady," Derek whispered into Rick's ear as the Alpha rubbed his nose into Rick's scent just behind his ear.

"Derek its so good to see you again," the Sherriff said as Derek pulled away from Rick and hugged the older man. Rick felt out of place, off balance because he was the only new person in the room and this man already knew that Derek was his son's Alpha and yet here was this interloping Beta trying to steal into the soul bond.

"So great to see you Sir," Derek was saying and Rick could feel his heart rate increasing rapidly and his breathing was getting shorter in the beginning of a panic attack and he didn't even know he was capable of feeling so out of sorts. Then Stiles hand slipped into his and Rick looked down into the Omega's deep brown eyes, the one that he always had not the gold tint of an Omega's gaze.

"And Dad this is Garrick Oseric, my roommate as well as my Beta."

"The man you mentioned on the phone, you took the plunge and mated with both of them?" the sheriff asked as he reached out and shook Rick's hand. From the feeling of the man and his scent, he was an Alpha but he was treating Rick like an equal.

Stiles tilted his head and showed his dad both mating marks and nodded, "Both marks are still there, proving that what we are feeling is real."

"Well as horrible as it might sound, I am glad Stiles has two mates. He is a handful."

"Thanks so very much Dad," Stiles said with a laugh and reached over to hug his dad again even though he kept his hand on Rick. After that they just sat down to enjoy each other.


	10. Visiting the Parents

**Chapter Ten: Visiting with the Parents**

Stiles watched as Derek, Ricky and his dad started talking over dinner and couldn't stop smiling. He listened to them talk about his dad's job in Beacon Hills and demanded funny stories about Stiles. He rolled his eyes through those and thought about Scott, who had been his constant companion but he didn't want to feel sad so he stayed present with his father and his mates. Even if no one else would ever accept what was happening here, his father still loved him and he accepted that Derek and Ricky were going to be constants as well.

"Did you see Deaton today?" his dad asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah he said I am going to go through my Heat sometime and it could be in the next few weeks or a couple months from now but by then we will make the claim final. The doctor gave me birth control as well as got some for Derek so no grandbabies yet pop."

"Good, you need to grow up a little more before you start raising babies," the sheriff said with a laugh and Stiles pretended to be shocked before he laughed as well.

"How are you enjoying the campus here Rick?" Dad asked.

Rick smiled, "I really like the English program there and I am enjoying the time I have been spending with Derek and Stiles looking into the vacuum of Omega facts. Stiles is trying to find as much information so we can teach the caste and others the importance of Omegas."

"You sure that had more to do with the company than the content?" the sheriff asked with a grin.

Ricky smiled in return, "I love spending time with Derek and Stiles but now that I have found out first hand what kind of bullshit people put Omegas through, I just want to help not just Stiles but the other Omegas who don't feel safe enough to live out in the open without pumping themselves full of meds and never being able to run during the full moon."

Stiles leaned over and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Rick's cheek and gripped a hand over his Beta's shoulder. "Dad I was thinking of taking Derek and Ricky to meet Mom, did you want to come?"

The sheriff gave a sad smile; "You can go, get some privacy with her. I went and saw her a couple days ago, telling her how you were doing in school. Now you can update her."

Derek and Ricky stood and each shook Dad's hand and walked to the front door.

"I think they are great and they care so much about you Stiles," his dad said as they hugged again.

"Do you think mom would have liked them too?" Stiles asked shyly.

The sheriff nudged Stiles gently and chuckled, "Of course Stiles, as long as they make you happy and keep you safe she'll love them."

Stiles nodded and walked out and Rick let him into the passenger seat and he pressed in between both the other wolves where he liked being and Derek drove them in silence to the edge of the forest where there was family burial plots and Stiles led the others to his mother's marker. He rubbed his fingers past the name '_Claudia Stilinski, beautiful wife and beloved mother' _and he removed a couple of stray leaves and took a deep breath to ward off the need to cry.

"Hey Mom, I know I haven't been here in a couple months but settling in at the college has been interesting. I wanted you to know that I found my Alpha and he's awesome. Its Derek Hale, I'm sure you remember him better than I do," Stiles chuckled a little and it sounded damp so Derek pressed a hand to his shoulder as he leaned down.

"Hey Mrs. Stilinski, I will do whatever I can to make Stiles happy."

Stiles sniffled and smiled, "And this other handsome man is Garrick Oseric, he's my other mate, a Beta from Santa Barbara. I know it sounds a little off the wall but you always said I need extra special care. Rick did you want to say hey."

Stiles felt when Rick pressed down close to his side, the warmth of his presence seeping into Stiles as he spoke, "Ma'am, you have an amazing son and I am pleased to have been chosen by him. You did a great job with him."

Stiles couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his cheek and Derek tugged him to his feet and pulled him close and Stiles was desperate to be surrounded, tugging Rick to his feet. Rick pressed up against Stiles back, enclosing him in a bubble of werewolf warmth and Stiles sobbed at the loss all over again. He hated that some Hunters found out his mother was an Omega and killed her for it, he hated that she wasn't alive to see Stiles through his first painful Heat, that she wasn't here to see him graduate high school and would never meet Derek and Rick and it was like she died all over again. That was the ironic thing about grief and death, she would always be gone for the rest of Stiles' life and every moment he went through something that only she would truly understand he lost her all over again.

"You know," he sobbed, "Since last night has been the first time since I was twelve that I feel safe and sure about my caste and she's not here to see it. I wish she was here to meet you and see how happy you both make me."

"I know babe," Derek whispered into his ear where he was pressed close to the side of Stiles' head.

Rick had his lips pressed down into the crook of Stiles' neck, "We're here. I know its not the same but you'll never be alone unless you kick us out and probably not even then."

That startled a laugh from Stiles that still sounded about fifty percent sob to Stiles but he took a couple more heaving breaths and calmed himself. He kissed the tips of his fingers and pushed out of the guys' hold to press his fingertips into the words of his mother's name before they returned to the Camaro.

The drive back to the campus was quiet and subdued, Stiles always had a hard time getting through the big moments and meeting his mates was about the biggest deal ever. Derek and Rick didn't push but their presence was calming and Stiles wondered about what they were returning to at the campus, what the school would do but Stiles found it honestly didn't matter right now. They couldn't separate the three of them, the mating mark was the same thing as a binding marriage certificate in the human world and so they were safe there, actually they would be eligible for off campus housing with mates which Stiles would have to research if he did find himself in trouble with the students all around who now knew what he was.

When they arrived, Derek parked in the student parking and they walked together up to the dorm room and Stiles flopped down on the beds, which were still shoved together. He sighed when Derek immediately pressed against his back and Rick curled up to his front.

"Best mates ever," Stiles murmured as he pressed his lips into the bare skin of Rick's neck.

"Go to sleep Stiles, you're exhausted," Derek whispered into his neck and the Omega found no reason to argue the point, falling asleep quickly.


	11. Unclear Rights

**Chapter Eleven: Unclear Rights**

Derek woke up early the next morning surprised they had slept so much already but thankfully the school hadn't been having classes the day after the moon run so they hadn't missed anything yet. Then Stiles had started getting so stressed about the run, Derek took a couple days off from the garage where he worked. Thankfully from all the years helping around the house with everyone's cars and rebuilding his Camaro from the ground up made him a really good mechanic and it was a part of his double major.

He sat up and looked down at Stiles who was still sleeping, shifting as Derek moved. The Omega moved closer to Rick in the absence of Derek's warmth. He realized belatedly that all three of them were still wearing jeans and barely had time to remove their coats before the exhaustion from the mating bite and the run not to mention seeing the doctor as well as the grave, everything was too much for Stiles and because their mate was troubled it had tired out Derek and obviously Rick as well. Derek leaned down and pressed his lips into Stiles' slack mouth for a quick kiss before pulling away only to find Rick's eyes locked on him. Derek smiled gently at the other wolf.

The Beta sat up as well and they tucked Stiles into a blanket that was on the end of the bed. They stood and walked out into the hall but stayed there, sitting down on one side of the door.

"I've never been around someone who lost a parent, how does he wake up every day with that kind of sadness?" Rick asked as he laid his head on the wall and tilted his face towards Derek.

"He's the strongest person I've ever known," Derek said with a shrug.

"How am I supposed to say the right thing, do the right thing for him? I still have both my parents."

Derek reached out and took Rick's hand in his, "You don't need to worry about the right thing to say ever, sometimes loving silence is all he's going to need, other times he's just going to need to know you love him."

"I do, you know? Love him. I don't know when it happened and I don't think it has anything to do with soul bonds and requirements to protect the Omega, I just love Stiles."

Derek smiled and nodded, "I hear you there. I kept in contact with Stiles' dad all the years I stayed away and he would tell me stories and I would just love him more and more."

"It makes sense right, to love Stiles? We need to tell him," Rick said though it was almost to himself.

Derek frowned over at the Beta then moved to sit closer, their knees touching. Rick looked at him in confusion until the Alpha pressed forward and took Rick's lips in a long and lingering kiss. Rick's mouth opened easily under Derek's easy pressure. Rick's hand pressed up into Derek's neck and wound around the back of his neck for a few minutes before Derek pulled back and kissed the Beta's nose before smiling at the other man.

"What was that for?" Rick asked breathlessly.

"I may have fallen into this relationship with you but you are no less my mate than Stiles is. Its not the same but its not less than just because you are Beta. For some reason this works between the three of us and I want it to always be like that because we all care and love each other, not the two of us loving Stiles."

Rick grinned, tears glinting in the corner of his eye, "That was a lot of words for you Der."

He pressed close for another kiss before they heard Stiles moving more in the dorm room so Derek stood and helped the Beta to his feet. They opened the door to see Stiles sitting up on the bed rubbing the tired from them, leaving behind that dark brown that Derek loved to gaze into. They both walked over and leaned down one after the other to kiss Stiles before sitting next to him.

"Where were you guys? It woke me when you weren't keeping me warm anymore."

"We just went out to the hall," Derek said.

"How are you today?" Rick asked uncertainly.

Stiles grinned at the Beta, "I'm doing great Ricky. We need to get up and get ready for classes and everything. I am going to rush to the showers before it gets super busy."

Derek nodded and looked to Rick, "You going to stay with him?"

Rick nodded, "Of course, you headed back to your apartment?"

"Yes," Derek nodded before leaning down and pressing his lips into Stiles mouth for a second time that morning. Stiles immediately opened and pressed into the kiss, tongues dancing for a few seconds before he pulled back, left Rick with another quick kiss to the lips and walked back out to his car and headed for his nearby apartment.

Derek opened the door to his apartment, scenting the light tinge of his mates' scents in the air and wished it were thicker and heavier in the air. It wasn't just the scent of books and ink from Garrick but that hint of forest from Stiles and there was something else that was coming through now that he was getting off the scent diffusers. They had already stopped working really well and the mating bite might have brought out the subtle flavor of Stiles' scent. He couldn't wait to remember the smell of Stiles' skin without the meds not to mention what the scent would do to Rick and the Alpha during his Heat.

Derek heaved in a deep breath and dropped the thought before he gave himself an erection that he wouldn't really be able to do anything for. Masturbation helped somewhat but it was an empty release, not enough in the face of being away from his mates.

As he sat down at his computer and loaded up the Internet and the college site he frowned when the first headline caught his attention. _Unmated Omega on Campus: More Danger than its Worth? _

"What the hell!" he whispered as he read through the article, which names Stiles specifically and since it was a small campus there was no way to protect him from the truth being out. That wasn't the worst part though, the article stated that an Omega whether mated or not would just bring the hunters down on everyone, that the Omega's ability to breed full blooded werewolves would get them all killed. The writer stated pretty strongly that Stiles didn't belong on campus, in the dorm or in their classes. It also demanded that the school kick him out before the Omega gets everyone killed. Derek hoped that Stiles would be able to ignore his computer for one day so he could do what he could to keep the fallout from hitting the Omega. Problem was that the general populace of Alphas and Betas would believe the crap this article was spouting. That's why omegas had been hiding from the wolves, even as a mated Omega, others would possibly try to take him anyway and hunters wouldn't rest until the omegas were destroyed.

Derek pressed his hand to his mouth, realizing the uphill battle they were heading for. He pulled the cellphone from his jacket pocket and sent a text to Rick, in his phone he was under the name _'My Beta' _which amused Rick and Stiles to no end.

**Hey R, there was an article about Stiles this morning. Did you see it?**

Derek didn't have to wait long for the response: **YES! THIS IS BULLSHIT!**

**Is there a way to keep him close until we can figure this out? **Derek sent to Rick quickly.

**He read the article and laughed it off, he won't let me protect him. Dammit! **

Derek smiled softly at that but it was terrifying that Stiles could be in danger and he wouldn't let the two people who were bound to protect him, they needed to take care of him. Derek wanted to go back to being at Stiles' side but he knew that if anyone was going to take this fight to the school, it was going to be him for now.

**I don't care how you do it, stay with him. I need to speak to someone about this article as well as what the school is planning on doing.**

Derek rose from his desk chair and grabbed some fresh clothes, waiting for the ding of his texting tone. He took the phone to the bathroom as he showered and as soon as the phone gave a chime, he lifted it to see the message. **Already planning on it Der. Text us later and we'll join you dealing with the administration. You know Stiles is going to be pissed if you choose to fight his battle for him.**

Derek snorted and typed in his reply. **I promise.**

He dressed quickly in black jeans and a button up black shirt and a vest. He slipped into his leather jacket and slipped into his boots and tied the laces. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed back out to his car and droved the short distance to the campus main building. It was where the administration was located and walked straight to the front desk.

"I need to speak to someone about the Omega article that was posted on the Campus site."

The woman, a Beta, behind the counter looked at him and heaved an annoyed sigh like she'd already been dealing with this issue all morning. "Who would you like to speak with? There is a place to respond to the article directly linked on the site, and what the campus chooses to do about the Omega is none of your business."

Derek leaned in close, becoming as menacing in speech and manner as he possibly could, "Actually, that's my mate so this is my business." The words were guttural and the Beta moved back, understanding that this was an Alpha who had a mate and he was not to be trifled with.

"Am I to believe you are going to take the fight for your Omega?" she asked.

"No, I am merely here as a concerned mate, Stiles can fight his own battles and you better believe pissing him off is the wrong thing to do," Derek stated and watched the woman's face as she stared at him in shock. "So I need to see someone now."

She nodded and lifted a phone, dialing a number and speaking into the mouthpiece. "I have the Omega's mate out here wishing to speak to someone. Yes, thank you sir." She hung up and gestured to a door off to her left, "You may go back, the VP of the college will see you."

Derek nodded and walked around the desk and in through the door, where another woman met him and led him down a slightly winding hall and opened a door to show an older gentleman standing from behind the desk and walking towards Derek with a smarmy smile slapped onto his lips. He had dark brown hair with flecks of grey in his hair and dark blue eyes that were as cold as any ice Derek had ever seen. Despite his age, the Vice President was still trim and healthy but that wasn't abnormal in werewolves. Derek didn't like him already.

"I am Andrew Varack," the man said and held out his hand, palm up but Derek did not offer his wrist. The man might be an Alpha but so was Derek, there was no social ramifications to him denying the older man his submission. It was a tricky thing, having many Alphas in the same place but luckily Werewolves were not only wolf mentality and instinct but the human nature as well.

Varack realized Derek was going to deny his authority and dropped his hand easily, the fake smile never fading from his face. He returned to his seat and motioned to Derek to take one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Derek sat as he spoke, "Derek Hale, the school allowed an offensive and harmful article to be released about my mate and I would like to know what you plan to do about it."

"Mr. Hale, this campus has not had a known Omega on this campus for a long time, and if the information gets out the Beacon Hills College has a breeder once more, who knows what will happen. Alphas fighting for rights to him possibly even hunters sneaking into the town to kill him. Do you really want him to continue here where he will be in constant danger?"

Derek frowned, "I would see my mate have the same rights that Alphas and Betas are afforded. Omegas are not lesser members of our society, they are not toys to be hidden away, they are to be loved and accepted. There must be ways to make sure the campus stays safe and the Alphas know there will be consequences to trying to take an unwilling Omega which just in case you were wondering should be a given!" The last sentence was growled through clenched teeth and Varack nodded.

"I see your point but this is going to come down to all the scenarios. This is a small campus and we do not have the funds to protect one student all the time. You should consider taking him and leaving, seriously."

Derek glared at the obstinate man, "You should consider fighting for the equal rights of all the castes otherwise the hunters when and we lose. Omegas, breeders as you so rudely call them, are the only werewolves capable of bringing more pure bred wolves into our world and we cannot afford to treat them like this."

"Are you planning some sort of revolution?" Varack asked, his fake smile finally faltering a little before it reformed.

Derek rose from his chair and pressed his hands flat into the surface of the desk between them, "Don't you think we need one?"

Varack sat back in his chair, getting far away from the glowing red of Derek's gaze. "I think you need to leave now Mr. Hale."

Derek gave a feral grin; "I think you better remember this moment, when you could have changed things for the better here instead of forcing us to do it for you."

With the last word, Derek walked out the door and headed back out the way he came. He knew that Stiles was still in class and he had to go explain things to his job, why he'd been gone. He also needed to figure out if still in his own classes was the right choice for now. What he really needed was some advice and he knew just where to get it.


	12. Alone in a Crowd

**Chapter Twelve: Alone in a Crowd**

Stiles loved people; he'd known this his whole life. There was nothing more awesome than being in the midst of a crowd all enjoying time together, doing some same activity or even just sitting in the courtyard with his friends. He'd never known what it could be like to not have people around him until after he left the house to go to his class. He knew about the article, read it and told Ricky he was fine. Stiles wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing Stiles upset over what other people believed.

Rick despite what Stiles said had insisted on hovering around him and about lunch time Stiles was grateful for the lurking figure of his beloved Beta because none of his friends would come anywhere near him, his teachers were treating him like a leper and generally everyone ignoring him and whispering behind his back. The whispers were pretty similar in content about the fact that he'd been lying to all of them and hiding what he was. That they wondered if he would get kicked out and many of them stated without a doubt that he should he kicked out because of the danger he presented. Ricky was grumbling and growling all morning and by the time they grabbed some lunch and headed back to the dorm to find Derek standing close to the front door.

Stiles sighed at the appearance of his Alpha and Rick took the book bag and food from Stiles' hand so the Omega could run forward and Derek opened his arms and enveloped Stiles in a big hug. Derek's hands pressed into the back of Stiles' neck and his back. Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and his arms around the Alpha's shoulders.

"I know little man, I know," Derek whispered into the skin just behind Stiles' ear.

"Not even Scott was there, none of my friends were there to support me through this morning. I didn't think this would happen, that I would become isolated."

"You're not completely alone Stiles," Derek said.

Stiles leaned back and pressed his lips to the Alpha's mouth, which opened under the pressure. Stiles took the lead for the first time, thrusting his tongue into Derek's mouth for a wet open-mouthed kiss that went on for a few seconds before Derek pulled away and looked over Stiles shoulder.

"Der," Ricky said and Stiles could easily hear the caress in the Beta's word.

"Ricky," the Alpha returned, moving one of his arms to pull the Beta into their embrace who came willingly into their arms. Stiles left his legs gripped around Derek but wrapped his arm around Ricky as well, pressing a kiss to the side of Ricky's mouth.

They stayed like that for a moment before Stiles slid down the Alpha's chest to the ground and they all walked inside to the dorm room where Stiles flopped down on his bed and stayed there, letting Derek lean down to pull off his sneakers and socks before the Alpha took one foot in hand and began messaging the arch of his foot and between his toes before moving to the other foot and Stiles couldn't help the moans of pleasure that slipped from his mouth.

"Greatest Alpha ever," Stiles husked.

Not to be left out, Ricky pulled Stiles sweater off and pushed his t-shirt off over Stiles head before he allowed the Omega to flop down on his back and Ricky moved up to press his palms and his fingers into the skin of Stiles' shoulders and his upper arms. He worked the tension out of his muscles.

"I love you guys," he murmured and they both stopped and Stiles realized what he said. He opened his eyes and looked at Rick who was looking down at him with wet lashes and shimmering eyes. Stiles sat up and found Derek sitting next to his feet. "I mean it you know?"

Ricky nodded jerkily. Stiles reached out and touched the Beta's cheek, wiping away a tear and words tumbled from Rick's lips, "I love you so much Stiles, it had nothing to do with all the physiology and soul bonds and stuff. It's just your spirit and the way you can never sit still and the courage it takes to be who you are. That and so much more is why I fell in love with you."

Stiles laughed happily, he didn't know how badly he wanted to hear those little words and they just slipped out of his mouth. Ricky was right, this was more than just the dynamics of the soul bond between the three of them, sure that was an aspect but there was so much about Ricky and Derek that he loved that he would have never learned if he'd been so desperate to just bond with Derek and pretend to be the perfect little Omega. He pressed his hand tightly into Ricky's cheek and his lips into the Beta's lips before he looked over to Derek who was smiling at both of them, basking in contentment. Stiles reached over and pulled the Alpha closer and Derek tugged Stiles into his lap without pulling him away from Ricky.

"Don't you wanna say something?" Stiles asked Derek cheekily.

Derek replied by pinching Stiles on the butt making him wiggly and grunt in response. "I would like to say that despite the fact that you can't sit still and you can't shut up," Stiles gasped in pretend offense but Derek ignored him, "I love you Stiles Stilinski and you are never going to be alone ever again. Not as long as Rick and I have anything to say about it."

Stiles grinned, "I don't talk to much," he responded and pressed a kiss to Derek's mouth.

The Alpha snorted, "Yeah you do." Derek leaned close to kiss the Omega one more time then Stiles watched as Derek turned to Rick and pulled the Beta in close for a kiss as well. Stiles smiled and enjoyed the show, pressing a hand to the back of their necks to hold them close to each other and to him. When the kiss ended, Ricky leaned in closer as he tried to follow Derek's lips which Stiles could completely understand, the Alpha could kiss better than anyone ever not that Stiles had been kissing anyone besides Derek and Ricky but really his Alpha was awesome.

"Garrick, I want you to know that I love you too, your mind and passion and you have taught me how to remain strong and calm when I needed to be. You have not been in my life as long as Stiles but in this relationship we are equals okay?"

Rick's eyes were still shimmering from Stiles' words of love and they were just getting more wet by the word. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Derek's mouth once more before he responded, "I love you too, I'll write you a poem later when I am not crying like a baby."

Stiles laughed and Derek grinned, they leaned into each other's embrace and Stiles enjoyed being smashed in the middle of his werewolf sandwich. He breathed in and out deeply and relaxed gently against them and allowed the day to fall over him again and he shook off the need to sob against the unfairness of life. Being an Omega had always been a part of him but never really the defining part, that was his inability to give up and the chatterbox of it all. He could survive this as well and he knew with Ricky and Derek's help there was nothing they couldn't do.

"_We'll be here for you always," _Derek whispered.

"I know Derek," Stiles returned.

Rick moved away from them both, "What do you know Stiles?" he asked.

Stiles frowned but Derek spoke as well, "I didn't say anything Stiles."

"I heard you say that you would always be there for me."

"I didn't say that out loud," Derek returned.

"Huh?" Stiles said in return.

"I was thinking it, you heard my thoughts and I don't think it's the first time."

Stiles frowned and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you read my mind and answered without thinking about it," Derek responded.

Stiles laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"Okay, just listen," Derek said and Stiles shrugged and closed his eyes. "What am I gonna listen for."

"_Little man, you are special and you should just accept it."_

Stiles snorted in response to Derek's words, "I'm not that much smaller than you," he responded and fell silent again.

"_Can you hear me too?" _Ricky asked.

Stiles opened his eyes in shock, "Oh my God, I really am hearing you in my head. What the hell is going on here?"

"You're the Omega, must be part of the soul bond."

"I heard both of you," Stiles said in awe and confusion. "We really need to learn more about Omegas."

Derek nodded and Ricky hopped off the bed and grabbed their forgotten sandwiches and chips. They even had one for Derek and as they ate their food Stiles wondered if he was going to be able to continue going to class. Even his teachers were treating him like he didn't belong.

"I went to speak with the VP of the school and he basically said that Stiles should consider leaving the campus."

"I'm not leaving," Stiles snorted, "I am going to get my education, this is the school that I am getting a full ride scholarship and I am staying here."

"Do you think they would pull your funding to get you to leave?" Ricky asked.

Stiles looked to Derek who shrugged, "We won't know until it happens. I don't think so because the money is coming in and if you leave then the campus loses that money as well. Are you prepared to fight this? Really prepared Stiles, because you are going to be in danger here. If we went somewhere else then we could have time to take on the Omega battle but here you are going to have to fight for everything from today until the whole of the werewolf community changes the way they think about Omegas and that could be years."

Stiles shrugged, "This is my fight and I am gonna fight it here."

"Then we'll be here with you. It's going to be a long fight, we should probably get some supporters, maybe a lawyer."

"You know a lawyer?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Actually, I'm related to one and I guess that means we are going to see my family a little sooner. We can go this weekend; I will call and let them know to expect us and for now lets just continue our lives as normally as possible."

With that they finished their lunch and continued their day.


	13. Attempting Normality

**Chapter Thirteen: Attempting Normality **

It would be a couple days before they jumped into the Camaro and drove to Los Angeles to visit the Hale home. Derek called to make the plans but for now they were going to have to get through those days in between. Stiles smiled through the classes where his classmates ignored him and the teachers barely spoke to him. Rick and Derek constantly stayed with him, talked with him and laughed with him. Stiles demanded that they pretend nothing was really happening and the two of them agreed for the sake of the Omega. Rick helped Stiles with his English paper while Derek was working his shift at the garage.

"I should go see the VP," Stiles stated as he was writing notes on his draft.

Rick looked over to his mate, "I think this paper is going to give him something to think about."

Stiles grinned proudly. They had a paper to write, a persuasive essay and Stiles decided to fight fire with fire. He wrote about Omegas and their rights. It attempted to persuade Alphas and Betas to understand the importance of the equality in the caste system and it wasn't just about equality for Omegas but for Betas as well since they were always considered less than an Alpha, which wasn't true. The werewolf castes were all important for their differences as well as their similarities. He wasn't just going to turn it into the English class but Rick was going to post it straight onto the college site. It was great in Rick's opinion not just because he was Stiles' mate but also the Omega didn't use the paper to become a martyr instead he just used the attack late last week as a platform to send his first volley towards the school and the vice president of the school. Undoubtedly there would be a response, a reprimand possibly but Stiles didn't seem to care and Rick was right there to support him.

Rick looked over the draft another time and Stiles corrected a few errors and prepped it before Stiles turned in the paper electronically. Rick had turned his in about four hours earlier. Even though he wanted to jump on the bandwagon and write a paper about the circumstances of the article attacking Stiles but the Omega wouldn't let him so his paper was about the presence of correct werewolf culture in the presence of fiction. He was sure it was going to get him a good grade but honestly he didn't worry about grades in English classes, he'd been writing for a long time whether for class or personal reasons.

Next Rick used his computer skills to put the paper onto the newsletter and published it. The page turned and it was there to fill the page. Stiles squealed and threw his arms around Rick's neck and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. "You are the best mate ever!"

"You better not let Derek hear you say that," Rick said with a laugh. Stiles was constantly saying things like that to Derek and Rick, it was just a way for the Omega to appreciate what the Alpha and Beta were willing to do for him. The gratest part about this bizarre three way relationship was that so far they didn't get jealous of each other. There were times when all three of them were together and times when only two of them were together but it didn't seem to matter as long as all three of them tried hard not to ignore the others and for Rick that never entered his mind because he loved spending time with Stiles and Derek.

"You are the best Beta ever," Stiles said again and jumped into Rick's lap. The Beta smiled and leaned close to kiss Stiles on the lips before they turned back to the computer screen. Rick didn't know what was going to happen when the school felt like Stiles was attacking their system and school but Stiles wouldn't be alone and that was the only thing that mattered. Sheriff Stilinski had called the day of the article and Stiles told his Dad that he wouldn't be leaving the campus because of it. Stiles' dad quickly agreed and then called the VP of the college as well after he spoke to Derek about the Alpha's visit to Andrew Varack. From what Stiles told him later that evening, John Stilinski went to bat for his son as well, threatening to sue the school if they didn't take down the article. He would find a lawyer and sue them for slander as well as invasion of privacy, a wolf's caste position, their mates and marking were all private moments in a werewolf's life and the school had done nothing to protect its student.

Rick had been more than pleased with his future father-in-law and it had allowed them a little comfort that no more articles about Omegas or Stiles would appear on the school website again without heavy ramifications. It even garnered them a written apology from the author of the article but since then the administration had done nothing to make sure Stiles was treated fairly in classes and on campus, hence the equality paper being broadcast into the campus world.

"When Derek gets here can we go running in the woods," Stiles asked, bouncing up and down in Rick's lap. With a hiss the Beta moved Stiles away from his growing erection and pushed him back to his own chair. Stiles didn't take offense, the little Omega understood that even though his suppressants were still wrecking his system, Rick and Derek had no such problem and sometimes Stiles' closeness caused lust and need. He told them to just demand some physical space when they needed it.

Rick took a few deep breaths and answered, "You mean shift? Do you think that's a good idea with everything going on?"

"I just mean jogging in the woods, I just want to go and work out some of the tension I feel building inside me."

Rick quirked a brow at him, "You feeling tense?"

Stiles' leg jiggled as he nodded, "Yeah I don't know what it is."

The beta took a deep breath through his nose and he sighed in pleasure. The scent of Stiles' skin was deepening and thickening now that his body was no longer on diffusers and that subtle scent of something had turned into the slightly vanilla tint of ginger and it was getting stronger. He wondered if Stiles' was starting to enter his Heat or his body was getting used to not being controlled by the suppressants. Stiles wouldn't understand what his body was going through because he'd been on the suppressants for at least five or six years. Rick wouldn't be surprised if Stiles became even more emotional and wouldn't that be fun to deal with.

"Well exercise should help with that, we'll ask Derek when he gets here."

"You promise we'll go? I should get to go for a run if I want to!" Stiles demanded.

Yup the Omega was going to get even more dramatic, it was a good thing that Rick already figured he was in for that and loved Stiles no matter how over the top he might get. "I promise we'll go if you're going to be safe."

Stiles stood up from his chair and started pacing, "Come on Ricky, I am going to be with you and Derek. I'll be safe!"

Rick nodded but said nothing, leaving the Omega to pace for a little while and work off some of that energy while he went back to reading and prepping his next paper. It wasn't due until next week but they were heading to LA to speak with Derek's family lawyer and probably meeting the Hale family as well. Derek was pretty close-mouthed about his family so Rick was looking forward to meeting them and shedding the mystery of the Hales.

"Do you know anything about Derek's family?" Rick asked.

Stiles stopped suddenly at the change in topic. "What?"

"Derek never talks about his family," Rick said.

"He doesn't really talk about a lot of things," Stiles said with a laugh.

"So you know something about them?" Rick asked again.

Stiles shrugged, "His family was attacked by hunters only a few months after my mother died. My Dad always figured that it was the same hunters, his father died protecting the kids and Derek's mother decided that Beacon Hills was too much of a temptation and she moved all of them to Los Angeles for a little more anonymity."

"Siblings?" Rick asked.

"He has two sisters and a brother, an uncle who stayed closed by after the death of Derek's dad. I think his uncle has a mate but I don't know for sure, I was relegated to getting news from my Dad after Derek left."

"Will we get to meet them?" Rick asked, playing with his pencil on the desk.

Stiles leaned over and wrapped an arm around Rick's shoulder, "Are you nervous about meeting the Hale family? My dad loved you, I don't understand your reticence."

"It's the Hales, they are well known among a lot of werewolf circles, one of the largest family of Alphas and they were all born incredibly strong. Accepting you as his mate is easy but explaining me is going to be interesting and not everyone is going to be as chill as your father."

"What about your parents?" Stiles asked, pressing his head into Rick's shoulder.

"What about them?" Rick asked.

"Did you tell them about Der and me?"

"I told them I found two mates and they are confused since they are Betas, they don't have mates even though they love each other a whole hell of a lot, its not the same thing as having a soul bond. I didn't know what I was even feeling until you and Derek told me you felt the same way. It's just going to be an interesting conversation."

"Did your parent mate with a human?" Stiles asked.

"My mom, she found my father and they mated. When she had my sister and I, he accepted the bite from a local Alpha and shifted into a Beta. I am a strong Beta while my sister has not yet shown her caste, she's a wolf as well."

"Two wolves with a human father, that's pretty good odds," Stiles said and Rick nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them Ricky," Stiles whispered and moved his head to kiss Rick's lips again. The Beta turned a little and wrapped a hand around Stiles' lower back, stroking just above the Omega's ass. His fingers stroked at the skin above, moving the shirt out of the way while Stiles pressed a hand into the skin at the back of the Beta's head and they held each other close.

Rick heard the door of the room open and he tilted his head, pulling his lips from Stiles mouth to smile, "Hey Der."

Stiles bounced out of his chair, "Did you see what Rick did with my paper? Have you seen yet? Can we go jogging in the woods? Please! Please?" the Omega prattled on leaving Derek blinking in shock before looking over at Rick.

"I think his suppressants weren't just taking down his Heats, I think they were shuttering his loud personality as well."

Derek nodded in understanding then he reached out to pull Stiles into his arms for a tight hug, sniffing the space behind Stiles' ear where the scent gland was the strongest. "Well what happened with your paper?"

"Do you remember the paper I let you read yesterday? Well I turned it into my class but Ricky also posted it on the campus site and they are going to freak when people start reading it. Can you imagine when the VP sees it?"

Derek smiled fondly down at the Omega and glanced at Rick, "The paper was great and awesome job Ricky."

Rick smiled as well while Stiles was still trying to bounce inside Derek's loose hug. "So can we go for a jog in the woods, I need to get out of here and run off some of this energy."

"Let's do that," Derek said with a smile. Rick moved to the chest of drawers and pulled out some shorts and a tank top for himself then the same for Derek and Stiles. All three of them changed and walked back out again. Rick tugged the door open and Stiles rushed through but ran straight into Scott, the so-called best friend of their little Omega. Derek stood at Stiles' back, helping to steady the shorter man. Ricky allowed the door to close and waited while Scott shifted and apologized for running into Stiles.

"Hey I read your paper Stiles, I wanted to come and talk to you after the article came out and I didn't know how to talk to you. I didn't know what to do with this thing you have going on here but you're my friend and I wanted to attempt to mend the fence if possible."

Stiles frowned, rubbing his upper arms gently. "Well thanks for that Scott, we'll have to see how that goes but right now my _mates _and I are going for a jog together because guess what? This _thing _I got going on here is kind of a forever kind of _thing _so you better learn to accept it."

With that Stiles walked passed the young wolf and Rick nodded to Scott and Derek just growled at him before they took off towards the forest. Rick enjoyed watching Stiles running in front of him, Derek moving along next to him. They each watched the area around where Stiles was running but Rick enjoyed the exercise as well. There was really no reason to believe that Stiles would be in danger but Derek insisted that they be prepared for anything. Rick may want to roll his eyes at his sweet loving and protective Alpha but he wouldn't since he knew that Rick would never forgive himself if Stiles got hurt because they didn't pay attention to their trouble making mate.

"You excited to visit your family?" Rick asked Derek, panting a little in exertion.

"I guess, I am looking forward to introducing you and Stiles to them, get some help with the VP. I love my family but because so many of us are Alphas' it makes for interesting family visits."

"Will they accept me? I'm just a beta."

"Rick, you're my mate and it won't matter what you are. I love you and whether they do or not, not that I'm expecting them to dislike you, but it won't change how much I love you."

Rick smiled and returned his attention to the Omega in front of them who was determined to lose them in the forest but the Beta and Alpha just poured out the speed and kept him in sight.


	14. After the Run

**Author's note: I wanted to say on here that I am dealing with RL stuff, my father is coming to the end of his life and I want you all to know I have no intention of leaving behind my worlds but my writing may take some time off.**

**Please continue to keep an eye out for my stuff **

**Chapter Fourteen: After the Run**

Stiles ran as hard as he could for a long as he could, flopping down in a sun warmed patch of grass and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He hadn't wanted to work that hard since he stopped playing lacrosse in his junior year. He felt when Derek and Ricky flopped down on either side of him and he dropped his hands down and they each took one hand and held it close to them. Stiles felt the contentment through the bond, something that he'd gotten used to feeling. He'd also come to accept that all of those feelings weren't always his. When he was touching Derek or Ricky, he could sometimes sense their feelings as well.

"Do you feel a little better Stiles?" Ricky asked him, pulling the Omega's hand up and pressing his lips to the palm. Stiles pressed his fingers in close to Rick's face, as if he could hold the Beta there.

"Yeah, I feel the tension losing its grip on me. Do you think my Heat is coming?"

"I think that you are a passionate young man and more than capable of having sex outside of your Heats but when the suppressant is completely out of your system, I have no doubt we are going to be dealing with your first Heat immediately."

Derek's voice was low and comforting to Stiles, he sighed and they laid there together in silence for about ten minutes before Derek struggled back to his feet and reached out for Stiles' hand.

"No, I'm just gonna sleep here," Stiles said resolutely.

"Let's get you back to the dorm, you still need to eat dinner and work on the rest of your homework," Derek said as Rick stood as well.

"Hey, I'm the Omega, I'm the boss of you two. Don't you forget it," Stiles grouched as each man reached down and dragged Stiles to his feet.

Derek chuckled, "If you say so little man."

"Carry me back?" Stiles asked, laying his head on Derek's shoulder where he was slumped against the Alpha.

"Stiles," Derek groaned.

"Please? I ran too hard," he returned and because the Alpha apparently didn't mind being wrapped around the Omega's little finger he relented. Derek lifted Stiles from the ground and the smaller man wrapped his legs securely around Derek's waist and they started running back to the campus grounds. Stiles let his head lay on Derek's shoulder while they moved forward and he just enjoyed the movement of his larger mate's body. Ricky jogged next to them and time passed quickly as Derek's long legs ate up the distance effortlessly and before too long Stiles was slipping his legs down from Derek's waist and found himself focusing once more on Scott who was sitting on the front step of the dorm room building. Stiles took a deep breath and nodded to Derek and Ricky who walked inside, leaving the two friends on their own for a little chat.

"Hey," Stiles said noncommittally.

"Hey," Scott said in return. Scott looked around the courtyard, for something only he could see for a few moments before he spoke. "I am sorry for my behavior, I have been the crappiest best friend in the history of best friends. This has been tough to deal with, the questions about why you lied and why you are insisting on upsetting the balance of the culture of our species on more than one level. It was tough for a while and I can honestly say I didn't know what to do and how to approach you."

"Clearly," Stiles returned simply. He didn't really have anything he wanted to say to Scott. The other wolf was the one who had things to say.

Scott dug something out of his pocket and smoothed it out slowly on his kneecap. "This ballsy bastard said something that really caught my attention. 'If we are to choose that our caste is what makes each of us worthy in some ways then shall the Omegas be the highest of the castes due to their ability to procreate the species. It would also mean that Betas would be treated as second-class citizens and Alphas are only as good as their pack but this is not the true point of this piece of writing. Each caste has their place in wolf culture and if we did not have Betas no one would keep the Alphas in line and thinking with their minds instead of their instincts. If we had no Alphas then there would be no way to continue the strength of our people through the bite as well as giving the betas and omegas someone with the strength to call each of them back from the brink of the blood lust. Our culture only works if we accept our differences and honor the reasons for it'. Pretty interesting stuff, huh?"

Stiles smiled, it was strange to have someone quoting his words back to him and the fact that Scott did it without malice or sarcasm made Stiles itch to hug his friend.

"When this thing between Ricky, Derek and I continues and becomes deeper? Will your opinion change once more?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged, "I honestly can't tell you how I am going to react. I knew in theory what it would mean for you to be an omega but now that its here before us, it seems so different and there seems to be a lot more people who wants to hurt you instead of help."

"Well we're taking care of it," Stiles said with a feral grin.

Scott laughed, "I have no doubt on that Stiles. How does Derek handle you fighting your own battles?"

Stiles shrugged, "So far he seems to be okay with it but I assume the Alpha is going to come out in full force at sometime in the future, possibly during my Heats or even in high stress situations. I don't know what but I do know that if I don't want to do whatever he demands he won't punish me unless my continued health or survival comes into play."

"Wow," Scott sighed as he looked up into the afternoon sky.

"Yeah pretty cool," Stiles returned.

"Well I have to go meet Allison for lunch and I'm sure Derek and Rick would like to see you fed as well. See you later Stiles?" Scott asked gently, as if he hoped for one answer and was sure to get another.

"Sure Scott, text me," Stiles said and smiled while he stood, helping Scott to his feet as well. The two friends hugged and though it was awkward with left over hurt feelings and confusion it was a start.

With that, Stiles slapped Scott on the shoulder and headed inside and up to his dorm room to find Isaac sitting against the outside of his door. Stiles frowned at the young man and questioned, "Isaac? Are you okay?"

The skinny man snapped a quick look to Stiles and the Omega could smell the fear on Isaac's skin.

"Come inside with me? No one is going to hurt you."

Isaac shook his head; "You have an Alpha and a Beta in your room, that is not safe."

Stiles frowned, "They are my mates, they would never do anything to harm you."

"I don't think I should take the chance," Isaac said as his gaze darted up and down the hallway. Just then the door behind them opened and Derek and Rick walked out. They smiled at Isaac then turned to Stiles.

"We're going to go take a walk and get you some dinner. Your usual at the sandwich place?" Rick asked.

Stiles smiled and responded with a happy groan, "I love you guys so much!"

"Take that as a yes," Derek returned before he leaned in to kiss Stiles. Rick did the same, lingering gently into Stiles body and mouth for a moment before Derek tugged the Beta away from the Omega. Derek retained his hold on Rick as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Stiles enjoyed the visual of his two mates walking comfortably and close together.

Then since the dorm room was empty, Isaac slipped inside and walked straight over to the small stereo that was sitting on Stiles' table and started playing a radio station while Stiles closed the door gently and waited.

"I read your paper on the website today. When I found out what you were, I was shocked especially since Derek and Ricky are wrapped around your little finger, Derek doesn't seem like a normal Alpha."

Stiles grinned, "He's pretty normal for me. I am not your typical omega either so it works for us. I'm glad you liked the paper."

"I don't just like the paper Stiles, I needed to know there was another wolf like me."

Stiles moved close to Isaac and touched his shoulder. "Are you Omega?"

Isaac nodded but had his gaze locked on the floor and his fingers were spastically gripping at his pants. Stiles leaned in close and hugged the small man.

"I know it's hard to hide who you are but it only lasts until you are protected by an Alpha. You're not alone anymore okay?" Stiles said reassuringly.

Isaac's hands finally slipped around Stiles waist and gripped at his shirt and pressed his head into Stiles' neck. He just kept running a hand up and down Isaac's back, waiting for the tension to eek out of the skinny man before he released Isaac and smiled at him.

"Are you on suppressants and diffusers?" Stiles asked.

"Really strong ones," Isaac said with a nod.

Stiles nodded, "I can tell. Have you experienced any bonds so far with anyone here?"

Isaac shrugged again, "Everything is so muddled because of the suppressants. The doctor boosted them right before I came here, I can't really sense that your touching me."

Stiles frowned, "Who's your doctor?"

"Just some doctor that my dad took me to a long time again and he gave the lifetime prescription to keep me from being found out. I went back to him, but he doesn't work in Beacon Hills."

"Doctor Deaton is fantastic, maybe you should take a drive to his office with me."

Isaac shuffled his feet, "You really think I should? If I use a lighter dose people can smell what I am."

"Did you know before I was outed?" Stiles asked.

Isaac shook his head, "But like I said, my senses are incredibly muted. Did your roommate know?"

Stiles shook his head, "Not until I told him."

"Okay, I will meet with this Deaton with you."

Stiles smiled, "Great, well my mates are going to come back unless you wanna stay for some dinner?" Isaac quickly left the room, Stiles sat with a smile to wait for the return of his mates.


	15. The Hale House

**Chapter Fifteen: The Hale House**

**R.I.P. My Dad 9/20/14. I write on because I love it and he would want me to do what I love while I am still alive on this planet. I appreciate an reviews and follows and so on, thank you for hanging with me as I play in this Teen Wolf world which sadly doesn't belong to me. **

The three mates were back in the Camaro, Derek driving of course with Stiles sitting next to him and Rick next to the window. Stiles held one of Rick's hand and the Beta's other hand was caressing the inside of Stiles' wrist. Stiles' other hand was resting comfortably on Derek's thigh. His legs were jiggling with the anxious feelings he had about meeting Derek's family. Derek didn't seem anxious at all but then Derek was a stoic individual not really prone to anxious responses. Rick was really quiet but then that was his normal response to new situations.

"Are we really staying there overnight?" Stiles asked with a sigh.

Derek nodded, "Peter won't be there till tomorrow and that's who we really need to talk to."

Stiles nodded, "I'm just feeling really… a lot!" he exclaimed.

Rick leaned over and pressed his nose into the space behind Stiles' ear and breathed in his scent. "Your smell is getting stronger, its possible your Heat is starting to come in."

Derek took a deep breath through his nose and shrugged, "Its still okay, I wouldn't have brought him if he was on the cusp. We're fine for a few more days."

Stiles sighed again and smiled when Rick stayed where he was to press his lips to Stiles' throat. The Omega pressed his hand to the back of Rick's neck but when Derek rumbled low in his chest they both chuckled and back off.

"Jealous?" Stiles asked with a laugh.

"Only because I can't kiss you as well."

Stiles snickered and Rick sighed as he moved back to stare out the window. Stiles went back to thinking about what he knew about the Hale Family. They were the strongest of the Alphas in the area but they were born so one of the parents had to have been an Omega. Everyone was so quiet about it so Stiles was looking forward to the unveiling of them. He left his hand between Rick's caressing hands and pressed his head into Derek's shoulder. Derek lifted a hand from the mirror and slid a fingertip down the side of Stiles' neck, making him sigh happily.

The drive wasn't much longer after that and Derek was pulling in front of a large house, with a wrap around porch. Derek turned off the car and they all piled out, Derek took Stiles' hand in his and Rick lifted his bag as well as Stiles from the backseat. Rick decided that he was going to keep his hands off Stiles until they had a chance to explain the situation because they were walking into a house full of Alphas and though they would be able to smell the Beta on Stiles' skin he was allowing the Hale family to get used to the idea. It was why Rick had been scenting and touching Stiles so much in the car. A night rarely passed where Stiles wasn't wrapped up in one or both of his mates' arms, strangely never becoming overheated by their presence.

For now they walked up to the door and Derek opened it and they walked in to see a young man who looked a lot like a happy younger Derek. There were also three women, two who were probably Derek's sisters and one who was definitely his mom. She was the epitome of grace and danger. Her long dark brown hair was caught in a side braid over her shoulder and her brown eyes shimmered with more information than Stiles was sure she was supposed to have. Derek released Stiles for a moment and the Omega forced himself not to reach for Rick since the Beta was trying to keep a little distance for the sake of the Hales. Stiles wanted to say screw them, he needed to touch his Ricky and allow them to soothe each other in such stressful times.

"Mom, so glad to see you," Derek said calmly and hugged the lethal looking woman. She smiled and kissed Derek's cheek gently before he nodded to his siblings before he turned and invited Stiles and Ricky close to him.

"This must be Stiles," 'Mom' said and Stiles reached out his hand, wrist up in deference to her station as well as the personal connection to his Alpha. She reached out and slipped a gentle fingertip across his palm and smiled, "Welcome to our family Stiles."

He nodded and looked over to Rick who was still standing apart from Derek and Stiles. Derek spoke quickly, "Stiles this is my mother Talia, my brother Otto and my older sister Laura and younger sister Cora. Family, this is Stiles my mate and the shy one behind Stiles is Rick. He's also my mate."

Everyone stared at Derek in shock as Rick shuffled his feet. Stiles finally got sick of waiting for the Beta to step forward, reaching out and taking Rick's hand and tugging him close to them both. "What? Derek, that makes no sense!" Cora said sharply, "Beta's don't mate like Alphas and Omegas."

"Cora, do not speak of things in which you know nothing about," Talia said and reached out to touch the side of Rick's face and throat. He tilted his head automatically in instinctive display of submission towards the Alphas in the room. "Derek I am pleased that you have found your mates, shall we adjourn to the den and speak about this."

Stiles was shocked at her words and they followed behind her. Talia led them into a small room where Derek sat down on one end of a couch, Stiles flopped down next to him and he tugged Ricky down next to them. Talia sat across from them in a chair before she lifted a small picture and handed it to them. Stiles looked at it, finding Talia standing with another woman and a man.

"Who is this with you and Dad?" Derek asked.

"That is Cordelia, your mother and my Omega."

They all frowned at her and Stiles turned to Derek, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Derek shook his head, "I didn't know. I guess I should have since we're all born wolves but it never occurred to me that one of my parents weren't the Omega. I thought maybe you just turned Dad after Cora. You never said anything, you had two mates?"

Talia nodded while they stared at her in shocked silence.

"Arthur, your father was a Beta like Rick is. Cordelia, the other woman was your birth mother and my Omega. I loved her and I loved your father, that's how this works. Stiles, have you noticed anything special or strange about your relationship with Derek and Rick? Seriously, how do you not trip up on their names?" she asked with a laugh.

Stiles grinned, "Nicknames, Der and Ricky. I might have noticed some things."

"There are certain Omegas, ones who have more power than just the ability to give birth to werewolves and it takes two mates to keep them balanced and able to function, Cordelia was one as well as Stiles. Its normal for these Magi-Omegas though I never knew what Cordelia was capable of because she died after Cora was born and we'd only had a few real years together."

Stiles watched Talia, the woman who seemed so strong and impenetrable in the moments before as she swiped a tear from the edge of her eye. Derek stared at his mother, clearly surprised.

"How do I not remember her?" he asked.

Talia shrugged, "You were very young when we lost her but once upon a time, it was not strange to call me mom as well as Cordelia. I'm sorry I didn't tell you again later in life because the Omegas had become a target and I didn't want any of you to be targeted as well. There was a good chance it was why the hunters came for us years ago. They wondered if any of you were possibly omegas."

Derek frowned, "I guess that makes sense but you should have told us. I can't believe I don't remember the woman who gave birth to us!"

Talia stood and walked over to Derek and took his hand. Derek didn't pull away but Stiles could feel how tense his Alpha was about this conversation. "I didn't know how to tell you guys about this without explaining about the Omegas which I didn't want to do because then you would possibly be in more danger. Then I lost your father anyway."

Derek nodded and tightened his grip around his mother's hand, "I know Laura is an Alpha, its clear as day. Otto? Cora?" he asked.

Talia shrugged, "Otto has shown Alpha traits and Cora acts much like an Alpha but I think she might be an Omega like her birth mother. I'll have to take her to the doctor soon to get her on suppressants."

Stiles thought back to the youngest Hale but realized he'd not been in her presence long enough to get a good sniff at her. Scent of an Omega is incredibly potent in and around Heats but it wasn't necessarily a dead give away but sometimes it would be an indication on caste. The reason he'd been on scent diffusers was to be as safe as possible and his mother had insisted on it before her death.

Derek nodded and squeezed his mother's hand, "So this isn't out of the ordinary? The two mates thing?"

"It is a legend in the Hale histories so when I met Cordelia it wasn't completely out of the ordinary but it's going to be strange for the rest of the world, even the werewolf community."

Derek nodded, "Well Stiles has already been targeted for bullying and mistreatment because he's an Omega, the fact that he has two mates doesn't really seem to matter to anyone besides his friends. It's good to know that there is a precedent for it though. It was really confusing before Stiles told us to just accept that we love each other."

Talia looked at Stiles then and he shrunk a little at the attention even while he smiled a little. "You are a strong Omega, one that is on the cusp of your Heat, did you know Derek?"

Derek snorted, "Of course I know, he still has a couple days, he's just stressed and tense of the whole meet the Hale weekend."

Stiles scoffed, "Are you serious? Why would you tell her that?"

Talia laughed, "Don't worry about it Stiles, I am glad to have met you though I knew your family very well before the death of your mother. I am so sorry for that loss, and the loss of my friend."

Stiles nodded, "Thank you for that. Its strange to think of Derek being in my life before we met again here at school."

Talia nodded then she turned to Rick, "I am not ignoring you Rick, I just needed to talk to my son about this stuff before I can even start to get to know you and Stiles as the mates of my son."

Stiles watched his Beta as he shrugged but he could feel Rick's fear that he wouldn't truly be accepted here. Stiles wanted desperately to soothe his mate but knew this wasn't the time or the place for that.

"Your Beta is dead?" Rick asked.

Talia's face fell as she pressed her free hand to Rick's hand where it was holding Stiles' gently on the Omega's knee. "Arthur, he died when the Hunters came for us, he stayed behind so Peter and I could get the kids away from the house where they found us."

Rick nodded, "Did you love him like you loved Cordelia?" Rick whispered.

Stiles gasped, didn't really realize that Rick still had those kinds of worries. He squeezed Ricky's hand tightly and did what he could to transmit as much love through their touch as he could.

Talia nodded, "Of course, I had been with Arthur for a long time before we met Claudia and together we found a way to be together but Arthur and I didn't realize we were feeling the soul bond for each other until I met Cordelia. I loved both my mates very much, neither was more important than another. Please you have to trust Stiles and Derek to tell you the same."

Ricky nodded and Talia released his hand and turned back to Derek, "Do you want to go get settled in before lunch?"

Derek nodded and they walked out of the room and upstairs. Talia led them into a guest room that had a king sized bed and their duffel bags were already sitting on the seat at the foot of the bed. Talia nodded to them and left the room. Stiles turned as their door closed and Stiles turned to Ricky and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Rick's waist and his arms around the surprised Beta's shoulders. He pressed his hands into the sides of Rick's neck and forced those brown eyes to lock on his, "I love you Ricky! I knew I loved you before I was reminded I was in love with Derek and don't you dare question how I feel about you because you're a Beta. I don't care that you are a Beta or Derek is an Alpha. I only care about you. You hear me you dumb jerk?" he demanded and then before Rick could speak at all, Stiles pressed his lips to the other man's mouth.

Stiles could smell the instant passion rise in Rick's body as the Beta's arms wrapped tightly around Stiles' back and across his neck to hold him in place. Stiles pressed into Rick's mouth, their tongues caressing gently against each other. Stiles didn't stop kissing Rick when Derek pressed up close to Stiles' back, adding his heat and passion to the mix. Stiles pulled away gently and leaned into the side of Rick's neck and he could feel his fangs sneaking out of his gums. He'd never experienced a partial shift like this, it happened during Heat and times of arousal so Stiles had no doubt they would be going through his first Heat very soon like Derek had already stated. He pressed his nose into the side of Rick's neck and took deep breaths of that musk that Rick always carried. It made Stiles made, just like Derek's scent but completely unique to the Beta.

"Can I mark you Ricky?" Stiles husked gently into the other's neck. He heard the grunt and peaked up to see Derek had moved to Ricky's other side and were kissing.

"I want you to you to know that you're mine as much as I'm yours," Stiles whispered.

Ricky pulled away from Derek's mouth and gasped when Derek went down on the other side of Ricky's throat, "Please mark me, both of you."

There was really nothing else they could do but do as he demanded, Stiles and Derek struck in the same moment on either side of Ricky's neck causing the Beta to jerk in unexpected climax.


	16. Dinner is Served

**Chapter Sixteen: Dinner Is Served**

**Yay, the writing is coming again, I apologize for letting the updates get away from me. I promise I will stay caught up as best I can!**

**Also realize I haven't put this on here possibly. These are the characters thus far, some you know from the show and others are OC's thank you!**

** crystaldietz100/teen-wolf-hidden-omega-characters/**

Rick tried to pull away from Stiles, embarrassed by his lack of control in the moment. The Omega mumbled against him, his neck still pressed close to Rick's throat, lapping at the skin and sweat there. Stiles sighed happily in the aftermath of marking Rick's throat and Derek was rubbing one hand across Stiles' lower back and the other was pressed against the back of Rick's neck in a comforting and very Alpha gesture. Rick desperately wanted to run away to the bathroom but every time he tried to tug away from Stiles the little man kept tightening his legs and arms as much as he could.

"Not gonna let you pull away from us now," Stiles grumbled.

"I really just need to change my clothes and probably should take a shower, clean off the horrifyingly embarrassing proof of what just happened."

Stiles lifted his head and frowned at Rick, "Are you ashamed that our marking you was so pleasurable that you came?"

Rick figured there wasn't a way to get out of that question without hurting someone's feelings, "I just can't believe I came in my shorts, haven't done that since I was very young."

Stiles' arm tightened around his shoulder and he could feel Derek's nose pressing close to the healing mark in his shoulder where the Alpha had marked Rick as well, "Your smell is different now, there is a hint of us to your scent now and I can't help but find that so completely right."

Rick rolled his eyes, every once in a while the possessive Alpha part of Derek's instincts and brain showed itself and though Stiles thought it was sexy as hell, Rick didn't know what he was feeling at the moment besides off base. He pulled away from Stiles, this time Derek helped him and Rick started towards the bathroom. Stiles hand slipped into Rick's grip and tugged until the Beta swung around and he focused on Stiles' face. He focused on the satiation in the Omega's eyes and the happy smile splitting his face.

"I am in love with you, Ricky and I need you to understand that."

Rick took a deep sigh and reached out and tugged the smaller man close for a hug, pressing his lips to the side of Stiles' head, "I need you to understand that I don't doubt you at all. I grew up in a beta household where it was understood that I would never be an Alpha, I would never find a soul bond and everything I ever believed got shattered when I touched you the first day of school, being here with the Hales' seems to just amplify the feeling of being off base."

Stiles nodded against Ricky's lips and he pulled away enough to kiss Rick on the lips gently. "Go take a shower and admire the marks we left to let the world know who you will forever belong to."

Rick grinned at that before he nudged Stiles back to where Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed, tugging some new clothes out of his duffel. They all smelled of sex so showers all around were probably going to be necessary in a werewolf household and there was nothing they would want to do to hide the change in their scent, Rick also didn't want to broadcast to the whole family what they might have been up to in here.

He turned on the water to blasting hot and stripped, cringing at the uncomfortable sticky sensation in his shorts before he hopped into the shower for a quick rub down. He used the moments as he washed his hair and scrubbed his body with shower gel to think about what they might be going back to at the campus. Scott had been keeping them updated about the uproar that Stiles' paper had caused on the campus site but there was quite a bit of people's opinions on both sides of the issue. Before they left, Scott was just the first of many to come and speak to Stiles, many of the friends he knew in Beacon Hills among the first but also other students who felt oppressed by their caste, whether it was Alpha, Beta or Omega. The Omegas of course did not tell anyone who they were but Stiles had been very excited to learn he wasn't the only one. It had caused fervor to rise in Stiles but also Rick's never-ending desire to learn about anything and everything. This was just incredibly personal as well as interesting.

When he felt clean once more, Ricky turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel and briskly dried his hair before he rubbed the soft fabric up and down his legs and chest before he tucked the towel around his hips and walked back out just in time for Stiles to rush past him with a fist full of clothes for a shower as well. Derek was sitting on the bed quietly staring at the floor with his hands between his legs. Ricky walked over to his bag and slipped into his clean boxers and dropped the towel. He slipped into his jeans as he frowned at his Alpha, "Der, you okay?"

"I guess I'm just thinking about the implication that I had a mother that I don't really remember. That she was my birth mother and I can only really remember Talia, not Cordelia. Of course I remember my father, thing is its quite possibly that he wasn't even adding to my genetic makeup but I don't remember the woman who carried me to term and nursed me. It's tough."

Rick slipped on a shirt over his head and moved to sit next to the Alpha, nudging Derek in the side to get him slip over on the bed. Rick slipped a hand over Derek's shoulder gently and hugged him gently. "Give yourself some time and you know that you're not alone right?"

Derek turned and those green eyes locked on Rick's face. There was a small frown between his eyes even as he nodded a little. Rick pressed his finger to Derek's forehead to soothe the frown before Derek smiled a little and leaned close to kiss Rick on the lips gently. Rick smiled back.

"I didn't really know if I wanted a mate, but now I am so glad to have both you and Stiles in my life. It makes all this a little easier to deal with. I'm just glad that we're not the first and though we are going to have an interesting road with Stiles and the werewolf culture at large but at least I'm not doing it alone."

Rick grinned, "I have a feeling Stiles having one mate would not be a good thing, he takes a lot of attention."

"Thanks," Stiles said as he opened the door to the bathroom. Rick turned and his mouth opened a little at the sight of Stiles damp with his jeans riding low on his hips and scrubbing at his hair and grinning at his Alpha and Beta.

"You know we wouldn't have you any other way," Rick responded.

Stiles laughed, "Of course you do." He tugged on his grey t-shirt and a flannel shirt before he walked over and plopped down on Derek's lap. Derek grunted at the instant contact before he wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist to hold him close. "Not alone at all, that's just one of the cool things about having someone to love."

"And you got two," Rick said, leaning over and pressing his lips to Stiles' neck then moving to kiss Derek on his strong jawline again. Derek nodded before he kissed each of them again before he stood as well and walked into the bathroom for his shower, leaving the Omega and Beta alone.

Stiles bumped Rick's shoulder, "How you doing with all this? I can't wait to meet your family."

Rick smiled gently, "I guess its still an interesting thing to deal with because Alpha and Omegas are supposed to have mating bonds and I grew up with Betas knowing that it would never happen for me then it did. Its easy when its just the three of us but when there are others people, other wolves, then its like I'm delusional for trying to be here with you and Derek."

Stiles hugged Ricky's side, "Well ignore them and screw the rest of the world. Derek and I wouldn't have you with us unless we wanted you here okay?"

Rick smiled and nodded, "Yes sir."

Stiles nodded before he moved away but not without leaving a sloppy kiss on Rick's cheek then grabbed his socks. Derek came out a few moments later and got dressed. Their lunch was served to them in their room, a courtesy from Talia to give them some time to decompress from the stress of meeting family and learning the truth. They used the privacy to sit on the bed and devour their meal before Rick rummaged through his pack for his notebook and started making notes. He tried to keep track as much of what they were learning about Omega and the culture of the caste system before everyone started hiding their caste status. Rick was determined to do what he could to support the finds that Stiles was making as well as learning for himself. Stiles might have been determined to write his thesis on the subject of Omegas in Werewolf society but Ricky was developing some projects about the whole system in general, which spoke to the paper that Stiles wrote and posted on the campus site about the castes all being important to the community of their way of life.

While he was writing notes, Derek had found a guitar and was strumming a quiet song while Stiles was, of all things, doing sit ups and then he would switch after some magic number to push ups. Rick knew it was coming from the upcoming Heat that Stiles was dealing with, the smell of ginger and vanilla was getting stronger by the day permeating the room from the skin of their beloved Omega. Derek was amazingly calm despite the fact that Stiles intoxicating scent was wafting around the room as Stiles moved. The Beta knew his need to mate Stiles was going to be a little less intense and it was pretty difficult to ignore so he didn't know how it was going to go in a couple days when Stiles' Heat hit him full force. They knew it was just barely being held back still because despite scenting each other and the biting marks, Stiles still didn't really become aroused, all of their physical contact was about comfort and love, not sex. Stiles would undoubtedly let the world know when that changed.

The phone next to the bed rang after a quiet and soothing day of being together, Derek lifted the phone, "Hello."

There was a pause as someone spoke on the other end of the phone then Derek spoke once more, "We shall be down shortly."

Stiles was lying on the floor, cooling down after working out again and Ricky turned from his paperwork, he'd been working on the next paper for one of his English classes. He'd been preparing for the Heat by getting as much work done as he could because Stiles and Derek would be excused from classes but as there was no precedent for three mates, Rick was concerned if he had to miss classes then it wouldn't injure his G.P.A. too much. He hoped that speaking to the lawyer would allow Rick to have the same laws to protect his soul bond as well, not just Stiles and Derek. Soul bonds were considered the highest of law; no one could separate mates on purpose as the mates would go through painful withdrawals if they were away from each other for too long. Luckily Derek, Stiles and he stayed together as often as possible so he hadn't experienced the painful prospect of separating from his Omega and Alpha. If for some reason Stiles was sent away to another school, Derek would be considered for immediate transfer because he was an Alpha but Ricky would have to fight his way through red tape and a lot of misunderstandings. If Stiles was really prepared to see Omegas back into the light safely, then why shouldn't Rick hope for the protection of the law on the side of the Beta, if not just for him but others who suffered from teasing and hurtful words. There was many times in his youth that Alphas would state that without the biological bond of the Alpha and Omega, how could he possibly ever know he would find the right person. Ricky wondered about it many times, and even now he might have the soul bond but he worried about his lack of rights.

Not for long if he had any choice in the matter.

"Shall we go down then?" Stiles asked as he hoped up from the floor.

Derek put the guitar on the floor, leaning it against the wall gently before Rick put down his pen and they all walked down the stairs and they both followed Derek's lead into the dining room where everyone was seated. Talia smiled as gestured to their chairs, the other three siblings were there as well but someone else had joined the family. He was about Talia's age if Rick were to guess by sight alone. He stood and came forward with a smile on his face that didn't really make Rick feel comfortable. Derek walked over to the older man and shook his hand with a smile, "Uncle Peter, its good to see you again."

"Nephew, your mother tells me you have found another illusive Magi-Omega. Congratulations, it is an amazing opportunity to be twice as tied down as just having an Omega," Peter said as he slapped Derek's shoulder playfully and Rick frowned at the man's words. As far as he knew, this was the man who was supposed to help them.

"Uncle Peter, I would not have you speak ill of my mates," Derek said as he pulled away from the older wolf and replaced each of his hands on Ricky and Stiles while the rude uncle chuckled.

"I am not speaking ill of them, just ill of the whole concept of mates and marriage and monogamy."

Derek grumbled before they all sat down, all three of the young mates sat together where there were three open chairs and the other side was just absent one chair where Peter sat down. They prayed over their meal quietly before they began eating. It was quiet for several minutes before Talia cleared her throat and looked over to them, "I know that Derek is seeking an engineering degree, but Stiles and Rick what are you hoping to attain at the college?"

Rick looked over at Stiles who was bouncing in his chair. Derek was sitting on the other side of the Omega so he was boxed in by his mates. Rick and Derek both pressed a hand down on his bouncing legs and Rick gestured for Stiles to speak.

"Well I am interested in the caste system and of course looking forward to writing my dissertation on the Omega's rightful place in it but not only that, I wish to show that Alphas and Betas deserve to be their own kinds of people as well. Derek is not like the stereotypical Alpha and he is almost looked down on for such a thing. Along with that I don't really know what I want to do besides be a voice for myself and others like me."

"That is an interesting path to take I'm sure, so for now you are seeking a general degree, covering your general requirements?"

Stiles nodded and he calmed a little under the gentle caress from both Rick and Derek before they returned to eating their meal. Ever since Stiles went off his suppressors, he'd gone from a slightly chatty Omega to a constantly anxious and moving one. There was nothing wrong with it but in many situations, Derek or Rick could touch the Omega and ease the tension in their mate.

"And Rick?"

"Creative Writing, English major is my aim, I spend much of my time writing and researching our people and writing stories, myths and legends as well as many of the oral stories I heard in my family. That is where my focus is and I have been published in several small publications and am looking to being involved in the media."

Talia smiled, "Have you been writing for a long time?"

Rick nodded, thinking about all the time he'd been writing. "Since middle school I think, I have tons of notebooks filled with stories. Many of them are focused on our society but there are many about letting the rest of the world know about us as well as the ramifications or if things went well."

"So you have a societal interest as well as creative then?"

Rick shrugged, "I have grown up in a Beta community for the most part, not many Alphas around and no humans, much like the Beacon Hills community so I don't really know much about what humans say about our people besides the monster stories. It just interests me, especially know that I have met Derek and Stiles."

"Did you ever write about Omegas?" Stiles asked quietly.

Rick smiled at his love, "I didn't really know much about Omegas and what I did know meant nothing to me because I'm not Alpha. I wrote some stories about soul bonds though."

Stiles bounced on his chair, leaned over and kissed Rick's cheek before he looked around the room flushing in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Talia smirked, "Do not be sorry for affection, it's a lovely to see."

Peter chuckled, and Rick figured it was not a happy sound before the older man spoke, "Derek called as said you are concerned that the college might be able to kick out Stiles because of his Omega caste?"

"Also, how can we make sure that Rick will get mated status and benefits?"

"Such as?" Peter asked and they continued eating all the while everyone spoke. Otto, Laura and Cora were all eating and listening intently to the conversation as well as staring at Rick and Stiles, little matching frowns on the girls' foreheads. Otto focused mostly on his food though he listened as well.

"Well, when I go into Heat, the school cannot punish me for missing classes and since I am mated Derek will not be fired or reprimanded because he would have to miss class possibly. Rick will not have any such protection."

Rick was surprised Stiles was so open about such a private affair but then Stiles would say just about anything to anyone if it needed to be said.

"Why does Rick have to be there for the Mating?" Peter asked.

Derek growled low in his throat a little and Stiles gasped in annoyance, "He's my mate!"

"Yes but he's not your Alpha, technically he cannot feed the need you have during your Heat. I may not have been around Omegas very much but I do know that Betas cannot knot you as is so necessary to calm the Heat and achieve pregnancy."

"That does not make him less than Derek, even if it is true. I have accepted the Mark of both Derek and Ricky. Neither of the marks healed. That should be proof enough that he belongs to both of us. If for no other reason, he must be involved in my Heat for the Mating to be permanent and the Claim to take effect."

"I am not trying to offend you, I am speaking from your legal council perspective and you are going to have to explain yourselves."

"We have a soul bond, there is nothing else that needs to be said about it."

Rick frowned but still said nothing, Stiles was something to behold when he was offended or protecting a loved one. The Beta was pleased he could be called such a thing to Stiles. Derek was trembling in his chair, trying to contain the fury that was rolling off of him in waves. Rick reached over the back of Stiles' chair and ran a gentle finger down the side of the Alpha's neck. It was not a show of authority but Peter seemed to take it as such. Derek stretched his neck out, accepting the comfort and the soothing touch Rick offered even as Peter stared at his nephew.

"Derek have you forgotten what you are? You are a Hale Alpha and you would let a Beta press you into a submissive gesture?"

Rick pulled his hand away in embarrassment, this was why it was so much easier to just be the three of them, the rest of the world would never understand that within the bond between them, nothing was ever meant as submissive or dominant action.

Despite knowing Derek loved Rick, he was surprised when the Alpha gripped his hand gently and stood looking down on Peter, "I am Alpha, I am Hale but I am not your lackey. You do not declare what is appropriate for my mates, are you willing to stand at our side with the college and fighting for Rick's rights?"

Peter leaned back in his chair, surprised at the red tint to Derek's green eyes. "I stand for family and these two men are your mates so yes I will help you win this fight with the school. I will begin immediately." Rick watched as Peter also tilted his neck to expose his throat in submission in the face of Derek's anger.

With that agreement, Derek sat and his eyes cooled to the light green they usually were and they returned to eating. After some awkward silence Laura laughed and spoke, "Well that was fun. To many Alphas in the same place always turns into a pissing contest."

Derek snorted, "I don't care about fighting, I don't care about a pissing contest. The only thing I care about it making sure Stiles is not punished or harmed because of his caste and I will not have other people belittle my mates."

Talia nodded once resolutely, "Great words to end that conversation. Let's find another."

With the word of the mother, all the rest of the family listened immediately.


	17. Taking a Stroll

**Chapter Seventeen: Taking a Stroll**

After the rest of the dinner passed with stilted conversation, Derek led Ricky and Stiles out of the dining room after saying their goodbyes to the Hale family. Stiles tried very hard not to bounce while he was walking, tried not to swing his arms to a fro, pulling Derek and Rick along as well while they walked through to the back of the large house. He tried very hard not to bite his lip, wondering when Derek was going to explode in anger or Rick was going to run screaming, stating that Stiles wasn't worth all this drama.

To bad Stiles wasn't very good at not doing any of those things.

"Stop worrying little man," Derek said as he opened a door that lead out into the back gardens and they walked slowly through the paths in the flowers and trees. Stiles didn't know enough about plants and flowers to say what anything was but he looked and smelled the pretty ones all the while, he worried despite his Alpha's words.

Even though Rick's hand was still clutching one of Stiles' hands and Derek was gripping the other Stiles couldn't seem to calm his emotions. Sitting at the dinner table and having to try and convince someone that a soul bond was to be honored and protected was beyond unbelievable because it was one of the few things that every werewolf had ever agreed on, a soul bond was something to be grateful for and because one of his mates was a Beta and shouldn't have such a bond then it must be illegitimate.

It was infuriating and because he was an Omega, he had no say! He couldn't deal with the fact that because Rick was a Beta he had no rights and Ricky wasn't even allowed to offer a comforting presence to their beloved Alpha because it wasn't socially acceptable to any other Alphas in the room. And Derek, as an Alpha he had no right accepting comfort from those who loved him.

"Stiles! Stiles!"

Finally something broke through the internal tirade and he focused on Derek who was gripping Stiles by the shoulders and the red tint was back in his eyes, like he was utilizing the Alpha in him to bring the Omega in Stiles to heel so he could calm down.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I don't know if you know but you were basically shouting your thoughts into our heads and we were calling you for over a minute before you finally answered," Derek answered.

"You heard all that?" Stiles asked, embarrassed as he rubbed a palm across the back of his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed, we're feeling the same things. There is going to be a lot of frustration and bitterness when people don't understand us but it won't matter as long as we just stay us and keep supporting each other."

Stiles nodded and sighed as Derek pulled him close and hugged Stiles. He felt the Alpha's lips press into the side of his head and he heaved another sigh. He felt Ricky press himself against Stiles' back and Stiles went limp between his mate-sandwich. Finally the calm inside him clicked in the warmth of the Alpha and Beta pressed against his front and back.

"There you are," Derek murmured.

"We have an opportunity to find out the truth about the Omegas, what did your family call Stiles? Magi-Omega?"

Derek nodded and Stiles just stayed where he was, reveling in the way his thoughts slowed and stuttered to a stop. Ever since he stopped using those suppressants, his thoughts had followed his body's lead to become more chaotic. He found himself constantly jumping from one thought to the next with very little thought in between. It made concentrating on school really difficult though Ricky's presence and comforting touch most of the time helped him focus. Derek, not so much when it came to school but the Alpha was able to contain the panic as he did a few moments before.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles thought about it for a moment, "Will you stay with me till I'm asleep?" he asked them both.

"Of course," they answered in unison before they chuckled gently. The vibration sent a warm shiver through Stiles' chest and his heart clenched in contentment. They separated a little only to have Stiles grip Ricky and Derek's hands once more as they found the way back to the door of the house and walked upstairs to the bedroom, not seeing anyone on the way. Once they were closed behind their bedroom door, Stiles allowed Derek to lead him over to the bed and he flopped down on the side of the bed. Ricky walked over to the suitcases and found pajama pants and a t-shirt for Stiles while Derek pulled off Stiles shoes and rubbed at the arch of each foot, making Stiles moan happily.

Ricky grumbled a little as he walked back to the side of the bed where Stiles easily raised his arms up and the Beta started to undress the suddenly exhausted Omega. That was another aspect of reclaiming his emotions and senses, he would have those mental or verbal rants and then he would crash for a short time, sometimes sleeping far more than necessary.

Stiles enjoyed the simple caresses across his skin as he was redressed in the sleep clothes and he curled into the bed under the sheet and he turned away from Derek and Ricky while the other two changed as well. He listened as clothing shifted before the bed dipped on both sides, as if the two others had planned it.

They probably did, Stiles thought with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles didn't open his eyes as Ricky pressed to his front while Derek pressed around his back. He tilted his head around just enough to invite the Alpha to kiss him. Every day his Heat got closer, the suppressants were losing their hold but for the moment there was no need to push his mates, he received the gentle closed mouth kiss from Derek before he turned and shared a kiss with Ricky which shifted and lengthened a little while Derek's teeth and lips found their way to the back of Stiles' neck and he moaned into the contact a little before he pulled away and settled into the pillow again.

"I love you both so much, I know I can handle anything as long as you're with me," Stiles whispered even as Derek's soothing hands across his arm and Ricky's ever present hand was pressed to Stiles' heartbeat lulled him into sleep.

"Love you Stiles," Ricky whispered into the Omega's skin.

"Love you little man," Derek grunted into the back of Stiles neck.

Stiles allowed the words and the gentle touches to soothe him the rest of the way into sleep, leaving the Beta and Alpha to follow close behind or leave the bed if they wished.


	18. Garrick's Queries

**Chapter Eighteen: Garrick's Queries**

Derek felt when Stiles slipped into sleep then he emitted the little snore he always did when he was comfortably resting. It was how Derek knew when Stiles felt safe enough to sleep deeply so quick. He noticed it when they started sleeping together, all three of them but when they'd still been fighting the three-way relationship Stiles could sleep with one of them but it wasn't so easy for Stiles to sleep.

After listening to Stiles' sleep sounds for a little while Derek reached over and slipped his fingers around the back of Ricky's neck. The Beta's dark eyes came up and away from Stiles' slack features and those deep brown eyes smiled at Derek. It was in those moments when the Beta and Alpha shared a moment that had nothing to do with Stiles that Derek was reminded that Ricky was his mate as well.

"You want to get up for a little while?" Derek asked quietly.

Ricky nodded into Derek's palm before they got up from their position surrounding Stiles. The Omega curled deeper into the bed and they paused but Stiles just sighed happily in the comfort of the bed and pillow. With the assurance that Stiles would stay asleep for a while, the other two men walked out into the hall finding it amusing that most of the time they spent together was when Stiles was sleeping off his emotional rollercoaster he'd been on since the suppressants started knocking around his mood swings.

"Why are you smirking?" Ricky asked him as they walked back down to the top of the stairs and they sat down together.

"Just thinking that Stiles always comes first, even to our relationship."

"I feel like its because he was given to us to protect and love, he is the continuation of the Hale line as well as our people. Doesn't it make sense for him to come before everything?"

"I guess I just don't want to find you are being neglected in this relationship," Derek whispered as he turned towards Ricky.

Those beautiful brown eyes were watching him again, this time they were wet and soft as Ricky wrapped an arm around Derek's shoulder, "I don't. My instincts and my heart says he has to be cared for, plus if his emotions are going to constantly knock him on his ass, its going to be an interesting couple of weeks let alone years."

"I am hoping after his Heat, the emotions will even out as well," Derek said.

Rick nodded, "You been around people on suppressants?"

"I'm an Alpha, there are classes about Omega suppressants because we are the ones would have to walk an Omega through the process. Its something all Alphas are trained to deal with whether or not we find an Omega."

"Omegas aren't trained to deal with it?" Ricky asked, exasperation clear in his tone. Derek grinned a little.

"Omega's are taught about how the body changes in Heat, especially in males to house a child. They learn about what their body might go through but no, since they are supposed to be on suppressants until they find an Alpha, many don't know what to expect from being off the meds. It's just another reason the whole caste system and specialized classes are a joke."

"Do they have Omega classes anymore?" Ricky asked.

"I think what Stiles knows, he was taught by his mother before she passed and Doctor Deaton who cares for many of the Omegas in Beacon Hills."

"I think Stiles is going to have a fight on his hands if he truly wants to deal with the problems inherent in the caste system. I mean, we just saw proof of that at dinner."

Derek sighed, "I mean it when I saw this Garrick, you are always allowed to touch me just as you do with Stiles. He revves up my need to protect and become possessive but when I am about to make a fool of myself and probably piss off Stiles, you're capable of calming the wolf. I need that, Stiles needs that."

Ricky smiled, leaned in close and pressed his lips to Derek's mouth. The Alpha's heart thudded against his ribcage as it picked up speed. Ricky's mouth pushed at Derek's until it opened and their tongues tangled, tasting each other. Stiles' lips and mouth tasted different than Ricky's but they were equally habit forming in Derek's opinion. He allowed the kiss to continue for another drawn out moment before he bopped his forehead into Ricky's, causing the Beta to chuckle.

"Sorry," Ricky husked gently as he pulled away.

"Trust me when I say that when Stiles is completely off those suppressants we are going to be in each other's pants for days but until then you and I have an agreement to not get to enthusiastic without Stiles."

Ricky nodded, "I know, it's just that every time I touch him I want him. Its tough dealing with the fact that those darn suppressants is controlling his arousal."

"Well hopefully the hold snaps before we do," Derek said in a grumbly voice.

Ricky chuckled and looked back at their bedroom door then back down the stairs, "Do you think your mother is awake still?"

Derek frowned then focused his mind on the sounds of the house; Cora was in her bedroom playing with her computer. Otto was clearly gaming in the den of the house and it sounded like Laura of all people was down there with him. His mother was reading in the library, as she was prone to do late in the evenings. "She's in the library, did you want to grab your notebook and some pens and pick her brain about the Magi-Omega?"

Ricky flushed a little, "I really do."

Derek gestured quickly and smiled while Rick stumbled away from him to rush back to the bedroom and came out with notebook and pen case in hand. Derek stood and walked his mate downstairs and down another hallway past the dining room and knocked on the library door and heard his mother from the inside, "Come."

Ricky rocked on his feet nervously as they walked into the library. Derek watched as his mother looked up with a smile at their entrance, "Derek, how is Stiles? Garrick, I hope you do not think just because my brother is an idiot that you are not welcome here."

"Stiles is sleeping," Derek answered simply, not really wanting to talk to Talia yet. There was a lot of years in his memory that were fuzzy and missing too much time for magic not to have been involved. "I am heading back up to stay with him but Garrick would like to ask you some questions if that is permitted Mother?"

At his tone, Talia's smile slipped a little but she smiled at Garrick and gestured to the comfy chair across from her. He turned to Derek with a frown but the Alpha just leaned in close to kiss the side of Ricky's face before nudging the Beta over to the chair and he went willingly. The Beta loved so much to learn about new things and this was even more important because the more knowledge they had about Omegas the better off they would be in the coming days and the battle they were bound to fight. As Ricky was taking a deep breath to start questioning Talia on the subject, Derek left them to it. He walked back out of the library and upstairs to the room where Stiles was spread out on the big bed snoring quietly. Derek smiled a little at the sight before he tugged off his shoes and pulled off his t-shirt, leaving his jeans on but unbuttoned before he slipped into the bed. The sheet and blanket slipped along the skin of his chest and as soon as Stiles sensed he'd been joined he moved closer to Derek's side and snuggled into his chest. Derek listened as Stiles snuffled into his neck before he settled once more. Derek breathed in deeply and released the air through his mouth before he tilted towards Stiles and kissed the side of the Omega's temple. Stiles mumbled in his sleep at the touch and Derek slid his hand across his body and towards Stiles'. He pressed his palm into the Omega's chest to feel his heartbeat and he felt as it stuttered, speeding up a little before it calmed once more. He could feel the warmth of Stiles' skin through the t-shirt and he knew the core temperature of the smaller man was rising in preparation of Heat. They were going to be lucky to get back to the campus before it hit Stiles but he knew that Ricky needed to get back and turn in some of his assignments so they couldn't just stay here but also Derek had no intention of bringing in Stiles first Heat and their Claiming under the same roof where Peter was located. His uncle was a good guy for the most part but then again he was also a dirty old man in a lot of ways. Stiles had struggled with the conversation with the older man at dinner, and the questions and demands from him and Derek's protection streak was all for the privacy of his apartment for the three of them.

Stiles moaned a little in his sleep, bringing Derek's focus back to the Omega who calmed once more but his body temperature was rising a little at a time. He left his hand pressed to Stiles' chest but allowed his mind to settle and slow. He focused on the barely discernable sound of Ricky's voice from the library.

"So I hope you don't mind me coming down here to speak to you, I know it's late."

Talia smiled, dimples appearing in her cheeks, "Not that late for me. I understand that you need to have the best information to help Stiles."

"The school is attempting to say that for the good of the students and the campus, Stiles might be asked to leave."

"Omegas cannot be asked to leave a campus because of who they are. They cannot even be punished for Heat absences."

"Right now I am wondering if there is a legal precedent for this, for what they are trying to do to him but also for the three of us."

Talia scrubbed a hand through her thick dark hair. "I am going to look into it as well but there are several books that I would like to send back with you to show to the president and the leaders of the campus."

"What was it like for you are your Beta, when you met Cordelia?" Ricky asked.

Talia smiled a little, "As I was saying, I was with Arthur for a long time. We had decided to find another way to have a family together as we were in love and I did feel the bond but I didn't realize that was what it was. I thought I just loved him. There was never anything else to think about then I met Cordelia."

Ricky watched as Talia's features softened in bittersweet happiness.

"When I met Cordelia, she held out her hand so I could run my fingers over her palm and wrist. When we made contact, there was nothing more to say. I knew what a soul bond felt like that day, nothing but Cordy mattered to me from that moment on. I cried, partially happy that I would share such a bond with her but also that the Soul Bond would supercede the feelings I felt with Arthur despite the fact that we'd Claimed each other. I was ready to say goodbye to him and move on with Cordelia but she wanted to meet him. She demanded it in fact, hating to see how hurt I was at the prospect of walking away from my chosen mate in exchange of her. When they met and touched, we realized that Arthur felt what you feel for Stiles. I couldn't believe it had happened, that Cordelia was one of the illusive Magi-Omega. It took us a lot of time to get into the swing of our relationship but it took some time it we actually never went public with our relationship. We lied and I know now that it wasn't a great idea since Derek is having such a hard time with it."

"Maybe if he'd known then we wouldn't have gone through such a tough times of accepting this," Ricky said with a shrug, "We cannot undo the past and it is not my place so I would like to return to the focus of the actual magic of the Omega. As I was born a Beta, I don't know anything about what he's going through or what he might go through."

"Well when he's in Heat, he can fall pregnant from Derek, but I assume since Stiles went to get a birth control instead of his suppressant, did Derek get something as well?"

Ricky nodded.

"Good. Well thanks to the physiology of the Omega, whether they are female or male they have a womb for the young as well as they release eggs to fertilize during the Heat cycle which once Stiles settles back into a normal cycle should occur every three to five months."

Ricky had always wondered about that in some curious portion of his quiet mind. "Doing sex and Heat, doesn't the path to the womb open up and close off the rectum?"

Talia frowned, "Yes, though I'm a little surprised you know something so intimate to Omegas."

"I have learned many things since I first learned of Stiles' true Caste but that one he shared with me himself. He has shared everything with Derek and myself, anything he knew about who he was. He felt the information was not just for him but for his mates as well."

Talia nodded, "I understand that, it just surprised me. I am afraid though because we felt the need to hide Cordelia away from the world, allowing the wolf community to come up with their own conclusions, while Cordelia became an aunt to our children, her babies, for their own protection. Because of our choices, we have no way to help with the legalities you are struggling with now. You could do as we did, hide one of you away and allow the stories to fade into unimportance. You can still be all you are to one another but then you would not be forced into the spotlight for more than one reason."

Ricky shook his head, "I don't think Stiles would go for it, even if it was my idea."

"You might be right there," Talia said, stroking a finger across her chin in thought. "It seems to me that Stiles is looking for a fight and I am concerned that he will just pull my son into it without any sort of consideration to the danger you would be walking into."

"Whether he is looking for a fight or not doesn't matter to me, it won't matter to Derek. We care about each other and so we will do anything to protect him, to make him happy. I would do anything to see Derek and Stiles safe and happy and they would do anything for me."

"I know this as well," Talia whispered as she stood up and reached out to slip the edge of Ricky's collar to the side, baring one of his mating marks then the other, "I understand the need to protect those that your heart beats for. I would do anything to have Arthur and Cordelia back." With that, she turned and walked from the room. It left Ricky alone and confused.


	19. Plans of Alphas and Betas

**Chapter Nineteen: Plans of Alphas and Betas**

**Author's note: the full version of the explicit stuff is on AO3 under Akinasky as my author name. I am attempting to follow the rules of fanfiction since I have another option at the other site. This way everyone can enjoy a more explicit or the mature rating of fanfiction. Also on AO3, there is multiple chapters unlike here. So sorry this has taken me so long to update, I promise I am not giving up on updating on this site, its just more difficult. **

** /works/2290958/chapters/5037017**

Stiles woke up comfortable and warm, he stretched and realized Derek was wrapped around one side of his body, pressed to his right side and a slightly snoring Ricky warmed the other side. He smiled at the thought of being so protected while he was sleeping and he twisted to rise to his knees. His movement brought Derek's attention to him instantly while Ricky was a little slower to follow.

"Good morning," Stiles husked and felt the warmth in his chest spread into the rest of his body and Stiles moaned. He fidgeted as Derek's eyes turned red and his nostrils flared.

"Crap!" the Alpha said.

Stiles frowned at his boyfriend but didn't have the time to worry about his exclamation when he leaned down and groaned as the heat went up a notch. He gripped a hand across his stomach, tightening his fingers into the skin and muscle as he tried to relieve some of the tense pain beneath the surface. He blindly reached out for something and his hand fell down to grab at Ricky's arm. The Beta whined low in his throat and wrapped an arm around Stiles' lower back gently. Stiles couldn't open his eyes as the pain shot out from his gut once more and he felt something he'd not experience since he was put on suppressants, he was getting aroused. Ricky's hands were gentle as they pressed into the back of Stiles' sweating neck and over his pounding heart as Derek spoke to someone on the phone. Stiles barely heard the words over the thrumming in his veins and the desperate need he felt for Ricky and Derek.

"Mom, I need the Heat room immediately. Is it? Thank you for that, I was sure he would make it another day. Dammit, I know thanks Mom."

"Heat room?" Ricky asked even as he continued to hold Stiles.

"Sound proof, scent proof so others won't be called by the scent of his Heat. It will be safe and we will have privacy."

"Let's go, his smell is rising, it's overwhelming," Ricky husked. Stiles focused on the hammering thud of his heartbeat and the way it thundered down into his body and across his skin. He waited for the pain to subside, it was barely helped by Ricky's hands on him but it wasn't until Derek shifted and lifted Stiles from the bed and they were both touching the Omega and the pain slipped away finally. Of course then Ricky's hold fell away as Derek stood from the bed, holding Stiles in his strong arms and Stiles cried out again.

"I know Little Man, we're both going to be touching you soon enough," Derek whispered into the side of Stiles face before they were moving quickly down the hall and into another room before closing the door quickly. Stiles found him laid gently into the big bed and he struggled to pull off the clothes though he found he couldn't manage it alone. He hated the feeling of the clothing on his skin and wanted it off now!

"Please help!"

Derek moved closer and tugged at the sleep pants while Ricky pulled his t-shirt off over his head and the boxers went with his pants, leaving Stiles naked and straining on the bed, naked in front of his mates for the first time ever. He felt like he should be looking at them to gauge their reaction to his body but he didn't have the energy to care one way or the other. He assumed it was all good by the way they groaned at the sight. As his eyes stayed closed, all Stiles could do was focus on how it felt to have one set of hands rubbing up and down his chest and the other set moving across his neck and over his shoulders in a soothing gesture that was barely bringing the pain down to a manageable level.

"Derek! Ricky!" he commanded in a keening voice, "Move it!"

Then, thank the gods, Derek's lips were pressed into Stiles' mouth, pressing tongue into his mouth to caress and move against his own. He knew it was Derek, he could tell the kiss of his Alpha from the kiss of his Beta, Derek was always in charge even when he was being sweet and gentle. Derek was always in motion and in charge. Ricky's hands slid down his chest, leading the way for his lips. Those gentle lips and teeth skidded down across his skin and down into his navel before Ricky inhaled the musk at Stiles' hip then without any warning whatsoever, took Stiles' hard member into his mouth and his pleasure rose fast and hard.

Derek and Ricky were with him as orgasm after orgasm rocked through his body. They took him to the edge and threw him over all through the night but they were always there to catch him. Stiles wanted to weep at the feeling of love and peace he found in the arms of these two wolves.

Time passed without meaning as Stiles' hands and legs fell flat and still some time later, feeling Ricky and Derek surround him, pressing kisses to the Omega's shoulder and neck, chest and stomach. They laid waste to him with their mouths and hands and now they worshipped him gently with the same. His heaving breath calmed and he realized he might have a few minutes before the next round was required. He turned to look at Ricky with a soft smile on his lips then turned to see Derek looking down at him with those bright green eyes, surprised he wasn't seeing Alpha red.

"I will contain the wolf until we are ready to Claim," Derek said in answer to the silent query.

"I've never done this before," Stiles said quietly. It wasn't like they didn't know that already but he felt it had to be said.

Ricky slid a gentle finger down the side of Stiles' cheek, "I might have fooled around a little in high school but this is so beyond that, I can't even explain in words. That would be a grain of sand to all the beaches of the world. You are every grain of sand to me," Ricky whispered the last words into the panting seam of Stiles' lips and they kissed gently.

"We'll work through it together Stiles," Derek responded gently.

"You're not going to ignore each other for the next three days are you?" Stiles demanded with a frown. One of his many fantasies since becoming enamored with these two hunky guys was to watch them play with each other, Stiles didn't want to miss out on that.

"I promise, we will see to each other when you are well cared for," Derek said with a grin.

"Agreed," Ricky said with a resolute nod.

Stiles groaned since he knew that wasn't an answer at all. Then he couldn't continue worrying about it when his body heated in need once more. "Here we go again," he whispered hoarsely.

The feelings Stiles felt as Ricky took him for their first time only to be quickly followed by Derek. There was no need for words because there was love in every kiss, in every stroke and thrust. And though time passed in aching burning need, Stiles wasn't alone and he never would be again.

The moments he would never forget was in the height of pleasure, Ricky Claimed him again, and the shifting scent of their Marking wove its way into Stiles' nose. Then again, when Derek Claimed him and locking them together forever but it probably wasn't his favorite.

That came later, when Derek was pressed inside him and Ricky was leaning over Derek's shoulder, his eyes on Stiles while his lips were on Derek. Stiles knew there was one more thing to be done. "Mark him Ricky," Stiles panted.

Ricky visibly started, his deeply tanned skin paling a little at the suggestion. "What? No. Alphas should only be Marked by the Omega, never a Beta."

Derek shook his head, "I don't care about rules and preconceived ideas, I want you both to bite me, Mark me, Claim me as yours."

Ricky still looked apprehensive but he slid close to Derek's side as the Alpha continued to move over Stiles. Seconds and ions seemed to pass while their passions rose to heights unseen. Then just as they were both about to fly over the edge, they struck. Ricky struck on Derek's shoulder, far enough over that it wouldn't be visible unless he made a point to show it. Stiles felt his teeth elongated as he came, painting Derek's stomach as he struck out at the juncture of Derek's throat. Being Claimed by his two mates pushing Derek into a screaming release as well. Stiles groaned into Derek's throat as his pulled his teeth away and wiped tiredly at the remaining trickle of blood coming from the crescent shaped bite he left there.

Derek's shuddered and pressed down to lean on his elbows while they all allowed their breathing to return to normal. Ricky was laying next to them, admiring the mark he left on Derek's shoulder so the Alpha leaned over and kissed the quiet Beta gently on the lips.

"I love you Garrick Oseric," Derek whispered to Ricky gently. Stiles grinned sleepily as his legs trembled where they were cradling Derek's hips still. He could feel the pain setting into them from holding them around Derek's hips but also Ricky's but it was a pleasant sort of pain from being well loved. He knew they were in for some more Heat but he felt a little more himself for a moment. Derek was right, the Heat was short circuited by being knotted by his Alpha, it would keep the burn at bay for a short time.

Just long enough to say what needed to be said, "I love you Ricky," Stiles whispered before he turned back to those red eyes and smiled, "I love you Derek Hale."

"And I you, Stiles Stilinski."

"God, I didn't know I could love someone so much as I love the two of you. You make sure I don't run away from you. You both make sure I never question your love for me despite the strangeness of this relationship. Thank you."

Stiles reached out and hugged them both close to him and they waited for Derek's body to cool. Using the quiet moments to speak to each other before the Heat would hit again.

Stiles fell asleep, surprisingly after the second time Derek knotted him, the scent of ginger and vanilla was fading in the room and Ricky was left to watch him and Derek dozing on the bed. Heat sex apparently was draining, especially for the Alpha since his body was rising to the occasion long after it should. Ricky weirdly felt rejuvenated by everything, sure his body was tired but he couldn't sleep. Being surrounded by the scent of them was keeping him awake and thinking. Stiles words echoed in his mind and he smiled, Ricky honestly didn't know how either wolf did it but the Beta never felt like he wasn't loved, or someone who just happened to be playing third wheel even in the midst of passion. They were always touching him, reaching for him to focus on each other or what was happening. He grinned as he reached out and ran fingers through Stiles' sweat slick hair and the Omega stretched into the touch with a happy sigh. Ricky smiled, loving to watch Stiles be so completely at ease with him.

He didn't want to wake his sweet lover so he removed his hand reluctantly when Derek reached out and grabbed his receded hand gently. The Beta looked across Stiles' chest to where Derek was watching him, raising his brow in question.

"We did promise him," Derek husked.

Ricky's cheeks and chest flushed in instant lust. Derek slid around Stiles as quietly as possible without moving the bed too much. Ricky imagined that Stiles would wake in the midst of them fooling around because the Beta could already smell that leather and oil scent of the Alpha heavily permeated the air and he knew his scent was rising in arousal as well and as they've learned in the past hours the scent would call to each of them but especially Stiles.

Derek slipped close, rising over Ricky's chest and pressing down into his skin and Ricky could feel his aching member, "The scent of the Heat will keep us going as long as he needs," Derek whispered in between nips of Ricky's lips before he leaned into the Beta's neck to lap at his skin gently.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Ricky demanded.

"I can read you pretty well but for some reason I hear your thoughts and Stiles' thoughts much more than you hear mine. It's strange."

Ricky shrugged then tilted his head so Derek could press deeper into the skin there, "Maybe its because you're the alpha and we are yours to protect."

Derek chuckled, "You should write down these genius thought bubbles because that might be true."

Ricky grinned then frowned, "Derek, we're not going to exclude him are we?" he whispered the words even as he pressed his palms into Derek's sides to pull the alpha even closer.

"No, our scent of arousal will undoubtedly call to him. I don't know what you would like Ricky, we are going to have to make this work for all of us."

Ricky paused and thought about that, he'd never really thought of whether he would be having sex with Derek, just Stiles. All that seemed to matter was getting Stiles through his Heat, Ricky's pleasure would be secondary to that of their beloved Omega. He had kissed and touched as a teenager, even had blowjobs from girls and boys, wolves and humans. As a beta he was never tied down to anything or anyone. He'd even had sex with a few, hadn't wanted to speak about that while Stiles was in Heat and he had an alpha on top of him, it was a talk for another day. Derek apparently felt the same when the other man latched his lips onto Ricky's nipple and the beta stretched up into the caress with a quiet groan and his mind went blank except for one thing.

"I want you Derek but would you ever have me in the same way? You're an Alpha."

Derek snorted, "I'm not a very good Alpha by social standards and I've never tried that but I would try it for you."

"Really?" Ricky gasped with a wide smile as Derek's tongue lapped at the Beta's navel before sliding further down.

Then Derek's mouth was pressing into Ricky's body and the beta gasped in pleasure. His focus zeroed into the feeling of Derek, an Alpha; his Alpha touching him this way.

Ricky vaguely heard and felt as Stiles shifted on the bed and he knew the omega was waking to the pleasure happening around him.

"Oh god, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Stiles said with a lazy groan.

Ricky turned and focused on Stiles' face, his gaze turning gold in arousal as he touched himself. Ricky reached out and pulled the Omega close and took his lips in a deep kiss as Derek continued touching the beta.

Their passions rose together, as Derek and Ricky came together and Stiles was invited to join them and the trio sang their pleasure together into the room. When their breathing slowed Stiles whispered to him, "All you have to do is ask Ricky, Derek and I would do anything to make you happy."

He nodded, too ridiculously happy and choked up that words were a really bad idea. Derek was rumbling deep in his throat, a contented purring sound that Ricky might have to give him a hard time about later. Maybe he would but maybe Ricky would let it slide because Stiles and Derek had done everything to make him an equal partner in their relationship.

"I feel more myself now," Stiles whispered into the skin of Rick's neck.

"It should be fading, it was hard and fast this time but we could be dealing with aftereffects for at least a couple more days," Derek mumbled.

"So we're Mated, we have Claimed each other during Heat," Stiles said and his voice clearly said he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ricky snorted in humor, "Yes Stiles. Mated for life now, no more sleeping around outside this relationship."

Stiles snorted, "I was a virgin before you guys, you corrupted me and ruined me for anyone ever again." his words sounded pouting but then he just laughed, as if he couldn't seriously be upset at the prospect of being ruined by Ricky and Derek. The Omega paused then spoke in that soft and smiling tone that made Ricky think of sunshine and happiness, "I was lucky to have you two. I was thinking about that when I was sinking into the Heat. I didn't care about anything but getting off, getting knotted and it almost didn't matter who. If you weren't with me, I don't want to think what can happen to an Omega who goes into Heat without a mate."

"Well hopefully we'll never see it happen," Derek said and with that, they easily slipped into a light doze together. Again the lack of awkwardness just amazed Ricky, they'd been this close to each other for more than a month, sleeping together and talking quietly. All of it was perfectly the three of them.

Derek had known Stiles would be his mate from a very young age; it was one of the reasons he'd left so the Omega wouldn't be pushed into being an obedient Alpha follower. He watched Stiles become the opinionated little wolf he was and had loved him for that. Derek didn't believe in following the stereotypical caste roles that society pressured them into but Omegas have an instinctual need to kowtow to the Alpha whether that is a parent or the local alpha they answer to or a mate. Derek hadn't wanted to see the fire slip from Stiles' eyes over time.

So he'd left and felt like half of his heart had been ripped from his chest.

It had been the same thing he felt when he touched Ricky after they met and he had to walk away from the Beta. It amazed him that Stiles had the strength neither he nor Ricky had to say 'let's all be mates' and do it with such assurance that everything would turn out okay.

That was the little man he'd fallen for, and now as he breathed in the mingled scent that permeated the room. Now, underneath the sex he could still smell the ink and parchment of Ricky's skin and the ginger and vanilla from Stiles was still there but now he could smell those scents on his skin as well and it would there for the rest of their lives together. They were Mated and had Claimed during a Heat, making it official and binding in the laws of their Were society.

It wasn't really about him and Stiles either; it was about the three of them. There had never been a moment where Ricky taking Stiles had become about jealousy, it had never crossed his mind that they should exclude the Beta and to Derek that was undeniable proof that in the process of Heat, when an Alpha is at his most primal, possessive and dominant he'd allowed the Beta and Omega to bite him, marking his shoulder and throat and he would be proud to carry those marks over and over again. Only another mate in the throes of Heat sex could ever be allowed in the presence of an Omega. An Alpha was incredibly susceptible to attacking anyone else in the vicinity of his or her Omega during the impregnation cycle of Heat.

He thought about the rings that he'd been carrying around in his leather jacket inside pocket since they ran together the previous moon. He'd always known Stiles would be his and Ricky was just as much his as well, he wanted the world to know that despite the opinions of the rest of the world, they were for all intents and purposes married in the werewolf community and Derek's parents had worn silver bands around their ring fingers like humans did. Each band had the triskelion etched into the surface and when they were safely ensconced back in his apartment back home he was going to take them out and ask Ricky and Stiles to wear the rings.

For now though Ricky was sleeping deeply and Stiles was shifting, waking as his scent rose in the air again. Derek grinned, feeling rejuvenated after his short snooze as he leaned over to place his mouth on Stiles' smooth warm skin, sucking a bruise into the surface and it immediately started to fade before Derek slipped the tip of his tongue down the center of the Omega's chest. His hand slid down to touch Stiles, finding him ready.

"Always waiting, needing me," he whispered into the Omega's skin while he pushed Stiles gently on his side, facing his chest towards Ricky's sleeping form before Derek filled his mate's willing body and their pleasure rose once more. He reached out and gripped at Ricky's chest, his claws coming out from the intensity of their coupling. The Alpha grinned as Ricky was roused by Stiles' sudden jerk in movement as well as the hands all over him. He turned into Stiles' chest and reached in close to kiss Stiles while he caressed the omega. Their passions rose, revving each other up with hands and lips, nails and teeth.

Derek tugged his lips away and gripped Stiles close to his chest and pulled Ricky as close as possible, "Mine." The word was grumbled into Stiles neck but his hand gripped at Ricky's neck flexed as well.

"Yours," Stiles and Ricky both whispered and held onto Derek in return.

His wolf settled at the word, content to sleep until the next Moon Run, he'd claimed his mates and the Heat was fading, Derek could tell. He was surprised it had only taken about three days but then the first day Stiles had been knotted multiple times and had way more orgasms then Ricky and Derek due to hand jobs and blow job as well as sex. The constant releases helped them all get through it easier together and he wondered how long it would have been if Ricky hadn't also been gifted to them as a mate.

Stiles' breath evened out once more, slipping into sleep after his release so Derek felt no desire to stay awake so he kept holding Ricky close to them and relaxed his body into the bed once more and closed his eyes and followed both of his sleepy mates into dreamland again.

He kHnnnn


	20. Bad Business

**Chapter Twenty: Bad Business**

Stiles woke to Derek tugging him from the bed and almost carrying him into the connecting bathroom where he was shoved into the hot steaming shower. The Omega moaned at the delicious heat of the water and the lack of sensitivity, which had made life difficult for the last several days. He didn't really know how much time had passed and he didn't ask Derek who left him alone in the shower or Ricky who was strangely absent from the Heat room. When he was scrubbed clean from their activities and his hair was sticking up from being vigorously rinsed then toweled, he noticed the terry cloth robe sitting on the closed toilet bowl. He pushed each arm into the soft sleeves and wrapped the belt around him and tied it tight, loving the warmth of the fabric. He had no idea where his clothes were and vaguely remembered being carried into the Heat room to begin with. He opened the bathroom door to find Ricky back and fully dressed, sitting on the bed with a laptop resting on his thighs.

Stiles grinned seeing the little sexy frown in the center between the Beta's eyebrows before he walked over to smooth his thumb into the crease before leaning down and pressed his mouth over the Beta's in a closemouthed kiss.

"Hey," Ricky whispered with a little smile even though he didn't seem ready to turn his attention away from the computer screen.

"You're wearing clothes," Stiles said with a mini pout.

"Yes because we are going back to school little man, I have to get some assignments turned in and I need to speak to a few of my teachers. Luckily I haven't missed any deadlines but this school has a strict attendance policy."

"You were helping your mate through Heat, they cannot punish you for that," Stiles replied quietly, not sure if he should be telling the beta this since again, he was a beta and was going to catch flack for mating stuff until they were able to substantiate their claims.

Ricky shrugged and said nothing so Stiles looked around, "Where did Derek go?" he asked with a frown.

"Food, for before we go but here some water, you should get rehydrated."

Stiles nodded again and took the bottle gratefully to suck down some water, wondering if he'd eaten at all in the last few days. Doubtful, he figured. He settled his head down on Ricky's shoulder before he spoke again, "Don't we need to get back to our other room and get all our stuff?"

"Most of it is in the car already, here's your phone. I think there's a few messages for you."

Stiles dived for the phone, which Rick had pulled from his sweater pocket as the bottle of water skidded out of his hand with barely anything in it now. He looked at the screen and saw the missed calls were from the campus administration. He accessed his voicemail, entering his password quickly. He pressed on the first message which turned out to be from Scott, possibly calling from a campus phone instead of his personal cell, _"Some crazy is going down on campus, where are you!"_

Stiles frowned and turned to share the confusion with Ricky who had titled his head in concern as well at Scott's desperate tone though the other alpha tended to lose it over small things just like Stiles sometimes. Stiles pushed on the next message and listened as it played back, "_Mr. Stilinski, it would be in your best interests to meet with the Vice President Alpha Andrew Varack this afternoon."_

Stiles rolled his eyes since the secretary felt she should state that Varack was an alpha, like he needed more authority than VP to make Stiles listen or something. He looked and realized that message was from two days ago. Stiles skipped to the next message quickly, this time it was Varack himself if the superior tone of voice was anything to go by. _"Mr. Stilinski, after your conduct and blatant disregard for the safety of yourself and other students, please return to the campus to retrieve your belonging before vacating the premises. You are being officially asked to leave the college."_

"What?" Stiles shouted, he couldn't believe they had decided such a thing without even speaking to him in person.

"Derek," Ricky was saying into the house phone, which Stiles hadn't even noticed the Beta lifting from its cradle next to the bed in his focused attention on the message. "Get back up here now."

Stiles stared down at his phone as he thought of the implications. The Beacon Hills college was where he'd received tuition grants, he wouldn't have anywhere else to go, "Oh god, Oh my god! They kicked me out for being an Omega. What the hell! That's not okay!"

Rick's arms came around Stiles' shoulder and hugged him close, one hand clasping his shaking fingers and the other along the side of the Omega's neck. Stiles tried to keep his breathing under control but it was getting harder to focus on something supposedly so simple as breathing. Then the door slammed open and Derek was suddenly kneeling down in front of Stiles, tucked between his knees and the Alpha pressed his hand into the other side of Stiles' neck from where Ricky was already touching him.

It helped to have them both touching him.

"What happened?" Derek asked gently.

"Varack called, they kicked Stiles out of school," Ricky said and Stiles started breathing heavily at the reminder. Derek shushed him even while his eyes flashed red in anger. Stiles wanted to pace, to work off the nervous energy that was rising beneath his skin. The Wolf was aching to run, to rip into someone for the injustice of what the college was doing to him.

"I'm going to call Peter and tell him to contact the school immediately and we should follow their decision for now."

Stiles gasped, hurt by Derek's words and shocked into open-mouthed silence.

"Stiles," Derek crooned, deeply aware of his little mate's emotional response. "Do you want to give them a good reason to keep you out of the campus. It's probably what their hoping for, to turn this into a ploy to protect you to which you responded badly and unfairly and then they would have every right to make the suspension indefinite."

Stiles sighed and scuffed his bare toe along the floor. He was more annoyed about the fact that they wouldn't even get the chance to enjoy the after Heat glow when most Mates would be able to scent each other at their leisure. Instead their worlds were being tossed into chaos immediately.

"Oh the joys of being a freaking Omega," he scoffed and rubbed his fingers into his tired eyes, having to moved around Derek's immovable and comforting presence. Ricky's arm was still around his shoulder and his free hand tangled around Derek's hand while the Alpha was futzing on his cell phone. Stiles wanted to do something incredibly selfish and childish like swat the phone away from his Alpha but when Derek pressed down on Peter Hale's contact information Stiles knew for sure that Derek was very present in his crisis but his brain was in fix-it mode instead of panic and cry about it phase. Ricky seemed to be doing everything in his power to keep Stiles calm which, thank you very much Stiles thought, wasn't requiring too much attention.

"There was plenty of joy in you being an Omega, don't forget that," Ricky mumbled into the skin of Stiles' cheek to which the Omega snorted in amusement.

"Did you just—?"

"Made you laugh," Ricky responded with a shrug.

Derek held up a finger, motioning for them to quiet down, "Peter, hey this is Derek. The school has let Stiles know he's been asked to leave the campus, what's our next step?"

They could clearly hear Peter on the other side of the phone, _"Return to the campus and retrieve the boy's belongings and take him to your apartment and resume life as if normal. Lodge an immediate complaint against the ruling as they did not speak to Stiles about his alleged behavior and so he has not been given sufficient chance to amend his behavior. Be prepared to apologize for anything they are planning to use against you, though do not do or say anything until I call the school on behalf of the boy."_

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I am not _'the boy'_," he sniped and crossed his arms over his chest. His robe was starting to loosen, especially with Derek still between his legs but now his chest was being exposed, one nipple freed to the slight chill of the room and the wandering eyes of his mates, too bad no one's hands were wandering. Derek and Ricky both snorted in amusement, Stiles was pretty sure they were sneaking into his thoughts again but that's okay with him.

"_Tell 'the boy' to get over it, its better than some of the things I could call him. Several slurs about his Caste were always my favorite in youth," _Peter was sneering, it was actually clear in his tone of voice, which surprised Stiles, but maybe it shouldn't have. Peter, from their short visit with him was an elitist and a prideful Alpha from an Alpha family. Stiles was just grateful again that Derek wasn't like that.

"Watch it Peter, you can't take me and I will fight for him," Derek said while he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Stiles' thigh, which was pushing the robe off to the side to bare warm pale skin. The Alpha suddenly realized how close he was to Stiles' warmth and with a pained wince, he stood and pressed his free hand into the Omega's shoulder instead of answering the passion's call that Stiles' body was just starting to make.

Stiles sighed and Ricky chuckled quietly in humor while Derek kept speaking, "Make the call Peter and don't screw this us. He's a Hale now, they both are and you are duty bound to protect them as if they were your own!" There was a distinct beep when Derek hung up the cell phone before the Alpha moved to kneel in front of Stiles again to take his free hand gently between his. Ricky placed his and Stiles' other hand over Derek's and they all breathed in relief at the pleasant contact.

"We're going to get through this bull, I promise. Soon they are going to be begging for your return to the campus and until then we are going to help you keep up with your workload, okay?"

At those words Stiles slumped into their arms, he didn't know this kind of support was even possible outside of his dad let alone ever going to happen to him. He'd never really accepted that his Alpha was Derek until they met again here at the campus. Stiles leaned down and pressed his lips into Derek's mouth for a quick kiss. He didn't really want to talk about the tears slipping from his eye so he turned and kissed Ricky quick before he struggled out of their restraining hold, "I should get dressed so we can get things sorted out at the campus."

They nodded and watched him carefully, certainly waiting for Stiles to fall apart not that he was going to. He was an Omega and a lot of people assumed those of his Caste were simpering idiots just waiting for their alpha to make it all better all the time but that wasn't Stiles. He knows what he is, but he denies the stereotype. He has been preparing for this kind of treatment since he was a small child and he'd heard all the slurs for Omegas from asshole Alphas and confused Betas. He has been preparing for this battle of equality since he went on suppressants because he'd hated it and despised the fact that he would be hiding from the rest of the world until he found his Alpha and not only that but he was still be _breeder, wet little cunt… _there were others of course and he didn't really care about them because he loved being an Omega, being something special and something that Derek and Ricky treasured and kept safe like they did.

So, he found his clothes resting at the head of the bed and quickly dropped the robe. He enjoyed the sound of Derek and Ricky gasping at the sight of all his skin on display, taking in a deep breath to calm the rising hunger they wouldn't be able to feed at the moment all the while, Stiles was slipping one leg into his boxer shorts then the other. Next came his jeans and then his t-shirt and his over shirt. He looked up finally but found Derek and Ricky still staring at him. He smiled at their twin dopey expressions before he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for them to decide they were done with the staring contest. Stiles suddenly realized something huge as he looked at them while they attempted to get their acts together.

With them at his side, this was a fight he was prepared to fight and win!


	21. Budding Drama

**Chapter Twenty-One: Budding Drama**

As soon as Stiles found a pair of socks and shoes they all walked downstairs and ate a simple breakfast of bagels and fruit before he watched as the beta and alpha tugged their bags back out to the Camaro and with some last minute goodbyes to Talia and Derek's siblings before they climbed back into the tight fitting car and Stiles was pleased his first time with Derek and Ricky had been during Heat since he wasn't sore from the battering he'd taken from them the last several days. Instead he curled into Ricky's side and tucked his other hand over the edge of Derek's thigh. The alpha's hand intertwined with his fingers and Stiles as usual was calmed by their constant touch. He wondered if it would strengthen with time or if it would lose the awe he felt at the love they all shared.

Again the car drive passed in relative silence for about five minutes before Stiles heaved a sigh and waited for one of them to demand an answer. But neither said anything. Its possible that though he wasn't all that tired maybe they were. Maybe they were finally figuring out that Stiles was a loud-mouthed obnoxious shit most of the time.

Derek squeezed his fingers gently, "Stop it little man."

"I don't know what you mean," Stiles responded with an annoyed huff. The emotional transference seemed to be getting stronger between them and his thoughts were no longer his.

"Then stop touching us, you goof," Ricky mumbled.

Stiles shook his head, "I guess I'll just get used to my thoughts not being my own, I have no intention of not touching the two of you. Can I ask you guys something please?"

"Of course," they said in unison, making Stiles giggle a little.

"What was it like? Really? The Heat meant that I didn't really know much of what was happening. I know that I climaxed a lot and Derek knotted me and you both took me more than once but I don't remember much of the details after the Heat slipped away. I don't like it."

Ricky took his hand and pressed it to his lips, slipping his tongue along the pads of Stiles' fingertips. He took his time with it, slipping one of Stiles' fingers into his mouth and sucked on it. Since he was no longer on the suppressants, the Omega's cock started to harden at the caress. Derek lifted Stiles' other hand and pressed it down in between the Alpha's crotch and Stiles felt for the first time outside of Heat, Derek's hard erection. He was caught between the two sensations, Ricky still pressing Stiles' fingers into his wet mouth and feeling Derek's passion for him. He wondered if this was the safest idea, to fool around in the car while Derek was driving but he couldn't seem to make them or himself call a halt to the proceedings.

Then to make everything worse, harder for all of them, Derek started speaking. The reticent Alpha could always say the right thing, just chose to let Stiles do the talking when they were younger as well as now. His voice was husky from arousal, "The last three days, being in bed with you and Rick have been some of the best experiences I have had in my life. The way you took me into your body like you were made for me, Stiles I waited so long to have that physical completion with someone, with you. I can't wait to make love to you, Claim you over and over again in and out of your Heats. I am going to wait impatiently until we are alone again and the burning of your body does not block out the experience for you."

"It was good then? It satisfied the Heat but I don't remember enough to know you guys were pleased."

Ricky snorted, releasing Stiles' fingers from his mouth, "Stiles, you were amazing and ethereal and I'm with Derek, cannot wait for you to really remember the experience as well."

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and gently tugged his hands away from his mates' and pressed the heels of his hands into his aching erection and bent over and attempted to regain some control over his wayward body not that it was all his fault, Derek and Ricky were both to hot for words and they belonged to him. He took a couple deep breaths and sat up to see Derek smirking as he was focused on the road and Ricky was staring at him with those deep blue eyes.

Stiles grinned, "Okay I get it, our first Heat was a resounding success."

"You better believe it," Ricky said and pulled Stiles in close for a kiss. The Omega's hands fell lax in his lap as Ricky's tongue slipped between his lips and deepened the kiss. He knew they shouldn't be doing this when Derek couldn't participate but it was also Ricky and Stiles didn't want to not kiss him. Then he felt Derek's large and callused hand slip up and over Stiles' shoulder and murmured a slight encouragement. He was amazed constantly by the lack of jealousy in this relationship, it could have something to do with the soul bonds they all had for each other that just seemed to get stronger over time but also Stiles knew one of the most important aspects of their relationship was that he treated Ricky with as much love as he treated Derek.

He was glad Derek wasn't calling a halt to the kiss because Stiles just sank into it and enjoyed the closeness. After the fog of passion and heat the last couple days had been so strange and he wondered if the Heats were always like that, and if its true then he was so glad out-of-Heat sex was going to be a part of their lives from now on.

"As soon as we're resettled I am going to show you both how hot that makes me," Derek muttered but he didn't stop them. Stiles tilted his chin down, gently ending the kiss as Ricky moaned and kissed the under edge of his eye. Stiles grinned and tucked his head back under Ricky's shoulder but looked sideways and found Derek with that little smile again. They were all shifting, clearly all dealing with hardened erections in their uncomfortably tight jeans but all grinning just the same. It was odd after years of suppressants, to feel passion and pleasure at the touch of his mates where the first couple of months they were together he couldn't truly feel what his body's physical response to them was.

The emotional connection of the soul bond was important and fulfilling and the mental stimulation that they constantly enjoyed through shared interests in school and their lives. The physical connection they'd achieved, the freedom of Stiles' response to them was just the final piece to the puzzle that they had together.

Stiles moved his other hand back to intertwine his fingers with Derek and the drive continued for a moment before he spoke again eliciting a laugh sigh from Derek, "Did you talk to Talia the night before my Heat hit?"

Ricky nodded, just barely dislodging Stiles from his shoulder, "We discussed some of the Omega stuff but I think this is a write as we figure things out kind of thing. Stiles I think you should start writing what its been like for you and what you've learned about yourself and I can contact Deaton, your doctor about the physical aspects. We could really teach people about Omegas and they wouldn't be something to take advantage of."

"Or kill," Stiles whispered and they tightened their hands on him in comfort and the underlying idea that they would always be there to fight with Stiles. It made him smile, that seemed to be normal as well. Stiles was constantly grinning when he was with Derek and Ricky.

They made good time, Stiles chattering here and there and napping off and on between jabber times. They finally got back to the campus and Stiles sighed as he got out of the car after Ricky and they walked towards the door. He would have to move his jeep to the parking lot for Derek's housing unit since his parking pass was undoubtedly be useless after the suspension. They walked inside the dorm building and Scott was sitting with Allison on one of the couches inside the door and his best friend stood and moved over to hug him immediately. Stiles smiled and caught his friend around his shoulders and hugged him back.

"Hey Scott, thanks for the call. Sorry I was a bit detained."

Scott pulled away and took in a deep breath before making a face at Stiles' scent, "You clearly survived your first Heat, congrats! Something else happened while you were gone. Isaac went missing, he'd locked himself in his bedroom then someone took him. From what we've heard its possible that he's like you maybe and he went into Heat, people think an Alpha on campus took him. Several people saw him being carried off campus."

Stiles stared in shock, "And no one stopped him?"

"An alpha claiming an unmated Omega is allowed in the Caste system, he wasn't doing anything wrong," Scott said with a shrug and a shake if his head.

"If Isaac didn't agree then he was, its paramount to rape Scott! Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you have the right to lay claim to another wolf, its Isaac's right to choose!"

Scott stepped back in the face of Stiles' anger even as Ricky and Derek stepped forward and tugged their angry mate back. Stiles tugged at their hold but Ricky tightened his hand on his wrist and Derek's arm was wrapped across his chest to hold him back. Scott nodded and waved his hands in apology maybe, "I'm sorry Stiles, you know I'm stupid and I say things that I don't mean. What are you going to do?"

Stiles scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration especially when Derek wouldn't let go and Ricky just moved his hand to slip into one of the belt loops on his jeans. He groaned, "I am going to pack up my stuff and leave campus."

"What?" Scott asked, his voice getting embarrassingly squeaky in shock.

"What do you expect me to do? I don't know Isaac's true scent, his diffusers and suppressants weren't formulated correctly from what I know. I won't be able to find him and that means I can't do anything about this. I pray he wasn't irrevocably damaged but for now my own world is falling around my ears."

With that he turned and walked up to his and Ricky's room and he immediately started throwing his clothes and few belongings into the boxes he'd kept in the back of their shared closet. He could hear Ricky and Derek moving behind him next to the bed but Stiles was too mad to care what they were doing. He took deep breaths in through his nose, reveling in the way their scent had mingled after the Claiming, to a deeper degree then it was when they were just scenting each other. He knew the ginger and vanilla was him and the leather and forest, pine specifically, was Derek and that wonderful paper and ink smell was Ricky and some how that had mixed to make a new scent that didn't clash with any of them. It was new and it was right and he wondered what Isaac had gone through because Stiles had been in the loving embrace of his mates, he wasn't here to get Isaac through those first days without the meds working on him. He didn't understand why Isaac so quickly went into Heat but he'd made a promise and he wasn't here for the other Omega. How could he possibly be there for anyone in this revolution because he understood that's what it was going to be, a change in their society in one of the most basics constructs.

All the while he was thinking and berating himself silently, he was grabbing clothes and books, throwing them on the bed and the floor, somewhere near the boxes but not really making it into them but every time he turned around nothing was on the floor. He growled at his mates, wanting the room to be left a mess, in chaos like his heart and mind was at the moment but the noise seemed to break some barrier between him and the Alpha and Beta. Suddenly they were pressed to his front and back, soothing with their hands and warmth. Stiles shuddered into their loving embrace but it just made him feel worse, Isaac had been stolen and his choice had been taken away from him possibly violently and because of the way of Heat, he wouldn't have even understood what was happening. Once Claimed by the Alpha, the Omega would be bound to the wolf and he might escape the mating mark but it would come with pain and misery.

"I know baby," Ricky crooned as his hand rubbed soothing circles into his shoulder and back. "We'll find him and figure out what we need to do to protect him but for now, we should get you settled back at Derek's and lodge the complaint against the vice president."

Stiles took a deep breath then the words started tumbling out of his mouth, "I failed him, I was safe and loved for my first Heat with my mates and he wasn't."

"We don't know anything for sure," Derek murmured calmly, as always playing the logic card to Stiles overly dramatic response to life. "Let's get settled in my apartment and we will start calling around and get the real story about Isaac, 'what if' is not an answer."

Stiles nodded and he finally looked around the room for real and frowned when he noticed that Ricky's stuff was packed as well, everything placed back into a few bags and a box. Nothing remained to show they ever lived here let alone found each other inside the four innocuous walls.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what else he could say.

"I'm not going to stay here, the thought of being separated from the two of you makes my heart ache in my chest, I am going to speak to the housing office and become an off campus student and that way we can stay together."

Stiles nodded, he'd been concerned about that for a good part of the drive home but he was worried if he brought it up Ricky's need to be there for Stiles might make him do something drastic like leave school all together. "I'm glad," Stiles whispered and shifted to kiss Ricky before he turned and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him in a deep open mouthed caress and the Alpha lifted him off the ground so Stiles' legs instinctively wrapped around Derek's waist and when the Alpha's hands slipped down to loop under his ass to hold the Omega up with his superior strength as size Stiles moved one of his arms and tugged Ricky up against his back and the combined body heat calmed him once more. He tugged his mouth back and kissed the edge of Derek's scruffy jaw, "Thank you for being the kind of Alpha that I can be myself with. Once I was in your arms, I knew that the fear that Isaac must have felt would never be mine. You did that for me when I was young and again several months ago."

"My pleasure little man," Derek whispered and they stayed that way for a few quiet and soothing moments while their hearts' beat in beautiful synchronicity and the warmth spread from his skin and muscles into Stiles' heart where his mates belonged.


	22. Moving Out

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Moving Out**

Ricky watched as Stiles packed another box into the jeep and wondered how Stiles could be smiling and enthusiastic like he was at the moment. The omega's meltdown in the room seemed to have disappeared with no chance of reappearance. And it wasn't the first time he'd seen such a thing in their short time together as roommates then as boyfriends and now as mates. Ricky had learned that many of those breakdowns had come from Stiles' need to protect everyone around him and he had an overdeveloped sense of responsibility.

Now though he was bouncing around and bumping into Derek to get the alpha to smile even though their handsome Hale mate had a lot on his mind right now. Since they weren't touching, Ricky didn't know for sure what he was thinking but he knew. Derek was trying to fix whatever was happening with Stiles, Stiles needed to fix whatever was happening with Isaac and Ricky need to help them through it. It seemed like that was the beta's job in this relationship anyway and it had become a pleasure and a gift to perform such a role when the pay out was loving Derek and Stiles and getting to be inside their orbit.

"Ricky, what about your last boxes?" Stiles asked as he bounced back over to the beta and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Now that they were touching, Ricky was glad to sense that the omega wasn't putting on a strong face, that for the most part Stiles was okay as long as the three of them were together.

"I'll go get it, while you take over the last load in the jeep, just bring the Camaro back for the last few things," Ricky responded.

Stiles nodded and walked back to Derek and they got into the Jeep and drove away. Ricky turned and walked back inside the dorm and headed to his room. He tugged the last boxes to the door when he heard someone's voice. He heard Isaac's name and rushed to open the door and found Boyd with his hand on the omega's door and speaking to Isaac apparently. He walked down the hallway, leaving his door open and caught sight of Isaac for a second before the door closed on Boyd.

"My name is Garrick Oseric. I know we don't really know each other but my mate, Stiles, has been terribly worried since he got back about Isaac that is. Do you know what happened?"

"Boyd," he said quietly with a nod, "Isaac was taken by Alpha Andrew Varak, the VP, but Erica and I were able to get to him before the man raped him. Erica and I were with him through his Heat but we didn't want to claim him since he wouldn't have had a choice."

Ricky nodded though it took a lot of strength to control his reaction to the knowledge that the same man who believed Stiles a danger would do something so heinous. It's true that unmated Omegas were free to be taken but it was an old idea, every person of any Caste deserved to choose their lovers and mates. It would just give Stiles and Isaac a better case against the man, "Stiles is going to be so relieved, he'll want to see him as soon as he can I'm sure."

Boyd nodded again, "You will not see him?" Rick could sense the other beta's need to protect the omega behind the locked door. Ricky shook his head before he answered.

"He doesn't really feel comfortable with me or Derek. I will let Stiles know, I am sure my omega will seek out Isaac and learn what he can do to help. If he is open to seeing others, then I will wait for his word."

Boyd nodded slowly, with respect as he slipped a finger down the side of his own neck, an extra mark of consideration that Ricky wasn't used to seeing. "Thank you, I will be speaking to him again soon I hope."

Ricky wasn't incredibly good at scenting feelings but Boyd's sadness was acrid in the air, so he touched the other beta gently on the shoulder in comfort, "Don't give up hope, I was sure I would lose the man I loved to his Alpha but that's not what happened. Just give him some space."

"Thank you Garrick, I will see you around school," Boyd said and he walked away. Rick watched him go and wondered if he was going to end up befriending the man because he was another Beta in the same situation that he was in. They could truly help each other. With that thought he walked back to the dorm room and waited for Stiles and Derek to get back.

He was left thinking about what had happened with Isaac and everything that they'd gone through since Stiles, Derek and he mated to one another. He couldn't believe that Stiles had been lucky enough to know Derek when they were younger, meeting Ricky and also that they'd also been able to be there together. It brought to mind the last couple of days. He thought back to when he scented Stiles when they woke up together the first day of the Heat, the amazing way that the smell sank into his skin and deep into his lungs. When they landed in that Heat room and closed the smell inside, all he'd wanted was to become one with Stiles. As a Beta he hadn't really known what he should be doing and that moment when Stiles said he wanted to know what it was like to have Ricky inside him, his breathing had hitched and his mouth watered.

He hadn't known what it was going to be like, the heat of Stiles' body but also the warmth of his golden gaze and the love that was in those eyes even though they were glazed over in the Heat. Ricky hadn't known what it was going to be like, being that close to someone that he loved and adding Derek's care and complete lack of jealousy made Ricky's heart feel like it was too big for his chest. He wondered and wrote about it constantly, the strangeness of having this three way relationship without jealousy.

Ricky wondered if it was a part of the soul bond and if it was just the three of them but maybe they would have the opportunity to really learn what this Magi-Omega thing was all about. Now that there was two Omegas.

The time passed so freaking slowly alone in the room for the beta and he was pleased that he'd chosen to leave this room, it wouldn't be the same without Stiles here with his tapping legs and never-ending chatter. Then adding Derek's calming influence to them not to mention the inner Alpha bossiness, it made this simple dorm room into a home instead so its not going to be the same without them.

Finally he got a text saying that they were downstairs and he grabbed a few boxes, passing Derek and sharing a grin and a small kiss in passing. He walked outside and found Stiles leaning against the Camaro. He tucked the boxes down into the trunk before he walked up next to Stiles to kiss the omega like they hadn't seen each other fifteen minutes ago. Derek had the last three boxes, holding them like they weighed nothing. He moved to put them into the trunk as well, closing the lid before they all climbed into Derek's car for the short trip to the nearby apartment.

Ricky stayed silent until they had all the boxes inside, and Stiles was looking around the apartment like he didn't really understand how they were going to be here and have all their belongings in such small quarters. Rick had no doubt that they would find their way together, "I saw Isaac, didn't speak to him but I saw him."

"What?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Boyd and Erica were with him through his Heat and they didn't Claim him, wishing to respect his choice but I gather from what I overheard that Boyd and Erica wish desperately to be with him and Isaac doesn't know of what he should do."

"He wasn't taken by the Alpha then?" Stiles demanded.

"No, Erica was there to save him."

Stiles crumpled to the bed, Derek and Ricky moved to bookend him immediately and they just sat there. "Thank god for that. We need to go see him."

"You need to make your case against Varack first," Derek restated.

"There's something else, pertaining to that." Ricky paused but continued quickly before Stiles could start talking or Derek could stop him, "Varack was the one who took Isaac, he attempted to take him but Erica and Boyd found him in time."

Stiles stared at him in shock, "Wow, I need to see Isaac."

"Not now little man, you need to worry about you right now," Derek said and Stiles started squirming and wiggling uncomfortably.

"You don't need to fix him right now, Isaac needs to be alone for a little while," Ricky reasserted and Stiles finally nodded and took a couple deep breaths.

"We need to go and speak to the college people then," Stiles said with a lengthy exhale.

Ricky smiled and looked over Stiles' head to share the exasperated look with Derek who rolled his eyes before they both leaned down and hugged the omega's shoulders and kissed the side of Stiles head. They stayed that way for a little while before Stiles started rushing around the room, trying to figure out where his stuff was going to fit and mumbling about being in the way and just working through some of his nervous energy but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Ricky looked over at Derek who was just watching Stiles in exasperated affection so the beta leaned over and pressed his palm across Derek's cheek to pull the Alpha's attention to him before he pressed a closed mouth kiss into his lover's mouth. Derek stayed still in shock for a moment before he pressed forward into Ricky's lips and returned the kiss. Within seconds Derek pressed his mouth open and it turned immediately heated. He could feel Derek heart thunder under his chest plate, hearing the sound of his heart before Ricky slipped across Derek's lap their growing erections rubbed against each other. The sensation was dulled between two pairs of jeans and Ricky wanted more.

Then he heard the startled gasp and scented when the smell of Stiles' arousal sharpened the smell of vanilla and ginger. Ricky didn't turn to look at Stiles, focusing his assault on Derek's lips and the warmth of where their bodies were pressed together. They weren't ignoring the omega and he would get his shot but they did promise to do this when Stiles had been taken care of. This was for Stiles, and Ricky and Derek.

Stiles seemed to be frozen across the room from them. He didn't move towards the bed, just standing there and soaking in the show laid out before him so Ricky was determined that it should be a good one.

He pulled his hands away from Derek's neck where they were caressing the alpha gently to reach down and tug his t-shirt off over his head before he tugged the black shirt Derek was wearing off as well. He pushed Derek back to lie on the bed and leaned down to slip his tongue down the side of Derek's throat.

He listened as Derek's breathing hitched as the passion rose but he also was incredibly aware of Stiles panting from across the room. He used his fingers, a little bit of claw extending across Derek's chest. His lips and tongue followed, sucking marks into the alpha's skin, which healed immediately in his wake but the marking of each other, the marks that lasted were there under the surface for the rest of their lives. He could smell his personal scent on Derek's skin and that made his passions rise exponentially.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek voice floated over Ricky's head but he stayed focused on the skin laid out for him to feast on. He wanted this to be about all of them, despite the fact that Stiles wasn't touching either of them right now. It was right that Derek involve him because this was about them as a trio, not a couple with an onlooker.

"I want to watch you touch each other and take each other. I want to see you be so focused on each other that I don't need to be the middle of this hotness sandwich."

Ricky lifted his head, "You're always going to be a part of this Stiles, but Derek and I love each other too." Then he leaned back down, scooting lower so he could unsnap and unzip Derek's jeans and started tugging them down, making Derek grunt.

"Will you come closer, touch us?" Derek asked Stiles.

Ricky didn't see Stiles but guessed he was shaking his head, "I want to watch the two of you, I want to jerk myself off from the sight of the two of you together and knowing that you belong to each other and you both belong to me."

"To you," Ricky and Derek said in unison then laughed about it before Ricky twisted a little so Stiles would see when he leaned down and took the alpha in his mouth. He listened to Derek's sounds, learning what the Alpha liked and listened as Stiles moaned and panted at the show he was receiving. They allowed the touching to continue and Stiles finally joined them on the bed and the three of them helped one another to reach fulfillment before settling in for a nap.


	23. And So It All Begins

**Chapter Twenty-Three: And So it Begins**

Not long after their bodies cooled, Stiles was moving to sit up in the bed and looking down at his mates. Derek knew the distraction wasn't going to last long for the little omega, it was part of the reason the alpha loved him so much. He had this need to protect and care for those people in his circle. He needed to start the battle to get back into the college, he needed to see to Isaac. Derek could feel the need deep in the bond where their minds touched each other intimately.

"Shower together?" Stiles asked sheepishly, almost like he was apologizing for leaving their bed so quickly. Derek reached out and pressed his hand to the side of Stiles' throat in comfort and to nudge him towards the bathroom. Stiles grinned and stumbled from the bed and headed to the bathroom with the big shower and the water turned on almost immediately. Derek pressed in close to Ricky who was shifting as his body healed from the rough lovemaking so the Alpha pressed his face in close to Ricky's throat and took a deep breath of their scent, the combined scent of _GarrickStilesDerek _almost like in their skin they were one being now. Derek wanted to purr at the thought.

Ricky muttered under his breath, pressing a palm into the back of Derek's neck to hold the alpha close and he smiled into the warm skin. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue into the skin at the base of Ricky's neck and sucked the taste into his mouth. Ricky moaned a little in response but muttered, "Not again Derek, I need some regroup time."

"That's not what I'm about right now Gari," Derek murmured as his pulled his face back and looked down into the dark blue eyes of his Beta. He sometimes felt like he was being tugged along in this adventure when it came to the beta and now after taking him again he truly thought about the three of them, that it wasn't Stiles and Derek or Stiles and Ricky or Ricky and Derek. That was the whole point, that they would be something unique, and all together. Derek desperately loved Stiles, his nervous energy and the way he yammered on about everything under the sun but now as he looked down into those dark azure eyes of the beta in his bed he realized again how much he loved Garrick for all sorts of different reasons. Ricky had this amazing capacity to be the middle ground between Stiles crazy schemes and Derek's need to make sure everything was okay all the time. Ricky had been the only being on the face of the planet to calm both Stiles and Derek and somehow he made Derek's world that much brighter.

Ricky reached up and pressed a thumb down the space between Derek's eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose. Derek smiled down at his mate then leaned down and pressed his lips gently into Ricky's mouth in a slow and searing kiss that spoke of his heart and how grateful he was to have Garrick in his life.

When he pulled away, rubbing the tip of his nose against Garrick's cheek the beta smiled and spoke, "You going with him to speak to the college yahoos."

It wasn't a question and Derek didn't treat it like one, "I think it will just confuse the issue to force the three of us right now, we just want him back in school as soon as possible."

Garrick nodded, "You think I'm hurt by this but I'm not. I just want him to be safe and happy, you are our Alpha and your place is at his side while he fights this decision."

"Your place is there as well Gari, you have a right to stand next to him."

The beta smiled but there was a heavy dose of sadness in those eyes, a feeling Derek would kill to remove from his lover's gaze. "One fight at a time right Der?"

Derek took in a deep breath and nodded, pathetically sad that he couldn't make everything okay for both of his mates right now. He had a desperate need to fix the world so it could never hurt Ricky and Stiles, it was built into his DNA as an alpha and more specifically as their alpha.

The bathroom door opened again and Stiles rejoined them, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair standing up all over his head, "Why so serious loves?" he asked as he walked over to his suitcase and tugged out some clean jeans, a simple dark blue t-shirt and a black over shirt that he buttoned up and tucked in. It was a different look for Stiles, so put together and boring which was just wrong somehow Derek frowned as his omega slipped on his socks and shoes and looked back at him in confusion.

"Where's the flannel little man?" Derek asked and Ricky snorted in laughter.

"I am going to do everything to make sure to have the best possible chance to win this fight and if that means dressing a little differently then its worth the sacrifice."

"You dork," Derek said as he got up off the bed and he could feel as Ricky sat up and pulled a sheet to cover his nudity. Derek turned to quickly kiss the beta on the lips again, "I love you Ricky and whether you're with us physical or not, you're always a part of this."

Ricky smiled up at him but then frowned, "Wait, something was different? You came inside me!" the beta exclaimed like that was something to be upset about.

Derek frowned, "Yes, you asked me to."

Rick shook his head at the tone Derek was using since the Alpha didn't understand what the problem was, "No, you didn't knot me."

Derek sighed, he thought about that for a minute before he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Knotting is to get the omega pregnant with my seed, it's a biological imperative not necessarily something I control."

"Meaning I would never experience it, that closeness?" Ricky asked.

Derek groaned when Ricky's sadness jarred their sweet smell, "No Ricky, I mean it only happens during a Heat, that's the only time. If you want to try it we can the next time Stiles goes into Heat if we can."

"Oh you will so be doing that," Stiles all of a sudden commanded and Derek looked over to see Stiles' neck and face was flushed and the alpha smiled before he leaned in close to Rick again and kissed him gently.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I forget that Betas and Omegas don't necessarily know the same things I do especially with an alpha werewolf parent. I didn't mean to hurt you," Derek whispered the last words into Rick's mouth before he kissed the other man again.

Ricky gave a 'sunsmile', a phrase that Derek suddenly decided described the smiles Rick and Stiles gave sometimes because it was like sunshine and the beta pushed at Derek, "You didn't hurt me, I Just didn't know. Go shower and leave me alone you big oaf," the words were spoken in loving humor and so Derek grabbed some clothes and walked unabashedly naked across to the bathroom, giving Stiles a kiss as he walked by him. He knew Stiles was going to go and sit next to Rick and make sure the beta was okay then he was probably going to get the lowdown on Isaac one more time.

He didn't need the bond to tell him any of that; he didn't need his wolfie senses to know. He just knew his mates. He enjoyed a quick shower and got out just as Ricky slipped passed him to jump in the shower as well.

"You have a class love?" Derek asked as he looked into the mirror and cleaned up his scruff. He never shaved, before it was about being a lazy dude in college but then Stiles and Garrick happened and they loved him like this. So he cleaned up the edges and under his chin so he was as presentable as he could be. He knew he was going to do what Stiles was doing, trading his trademark black t-shirt for a button down shirt and slacks.

"You better not be clean shaving yourself Hale," Ricky said instead of an answer as he soaped up in the shower.

Derek snorted, "You know I wouldn't do that unless there was a desperate need for me to look like a law abiding human."

Ricky chuckled in response, "I have a meeting with my advisor about the absences and then I have a class. Will you be here later so I can get back into the apartment?"

Derek huffed a laugh; "Your key is hanging next to the door with a 'G' key chain attached to it. Stiles already has his but I was waiting for us to talk, I didn't want to invite you to live here unless you wanted to come."

Ricky popped his head out from behind the curtain to give Derek an incredulous look tinged with love, "Sometimes you're an idiot Derek."

Derek grinned, "Thankfully you love me anyway."

"Damn straight, now you should probably go and get dressed. Stiles didn't look like he was willing to wait much longer to see Isaac."

Derek nodded and walked back into the bedroom to start dressing himself since being in the same vicinity of one of his naked mates was not going to get him out of the house any faster. He realized how quiet the rest of the apartment was suddenly and Derek looked out the door of the bedroom, across the kitchen and living room area to find Stiles gone, his scent weakening in his absence. Derek rolled his eyes and went back to getting ready, as Stiles' mate and alpha he had a right to start the process against Varack and the college and the omega would have to come join him later. He dressed quickly and spoke through the bathroom door to Ricky, "Stiles did a disappearing act. I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you Der, text me if you need help locating our omega."

"Will do," Derek said and walked out of the apartment with his keys in hand. He left the Camaro for now and walked towards the college buildings, heading to the Admin building and walked up to the secretary who looked at him and nodded to the chairs.

"I need to see someone in charge, there has been a serious breach of misconduct," he said without even looking towards the waiting area. He was a Hale alpha and he was not going to be shooed away like some bother.

The woman, her name tag declared her Mary, nodded, "I know who you are, Mr. Hale. Please take a seat, shouldn't Mr. Stilinski be with you."

"He should be joining me soon," Derek said before he walked over to the chairs and sat down. He tugged his cell phone from his pocket and texted Stiles; **I am at the Admin getting ready to meet with someone about your dismissal. Where are you?**

He turned the sound off and placed the phone in his lap and wondered why he didn't realize that Stiles was going to rush over to Isaac as soon as he could instead of worrying about himself first. He didn't want to have this meeting without Stiles; the omega was serious about needing to lead the charge for his Caste and for them as a trio. He didn't want to be the overbearing alpha to the submissive omega that just wasn't who they were. He wouldn't lie; sometimes he had the possessive need to protect his mates well that was pretty much all the time but he didn't need to control Stiles. He didn't even want to control Stiles or Rick, just be with them was good enough and to make sure they were loved and happy.

His phone vibrated on his leg pulling his mind away from his thoughts, he lifted it and read the message from Stiles. **I know sorry about that. I am bringing Isaac to speak to someone as well. I may have to stay with him but I'm on my way now I promise.**

Derek smiled; Isaac was lucky to have Stiles to help the other diminutive man. He clicked out a quick response: **Hurry little man, this is your fight first remember?**

The response came seconds later: **I know babe. I love you. **

**I love you too little man. **He sent the response and waited. The secretary was staring at him, "Yes?" he asked as he tried desperately to remain kind in the face of the beta's rudeness.

"I heard that part of the reason they are trying to boot Mr. Stilinski is because they are bringing your soul bond into question, because of the beta. I'm just wondering why you're even involving the beta, you must know its giving them more evidence to use against you, and the beta is just going to be hurt in the end."

Derek sighed; it was strange that someone was daring to question him about this. He hated that a lot of the flack for their trio was received by his mates but he was an alpha, that was something to be respected and this beta clearly didn't think so. He knew what Stiles' ideals were and he agreed with them but a part of that was also the inherent respect necessary for alphas because they were the protectors of their packs, those betas and omegas who came to him for protection. If everyone is now allowed to call his role into question, the question his soul bond and choice of mates, he didn't understand what kind of world he was in anymore.

"You have no right to question the relationship I have with Mr. Stilinski or Mr. Oseric, which is my beta's name. I am amazed that you feel arrogant enough to ask such a question and not even know the name of the beta you are so desperate to protect from the big bad alpha who's only going to hurt him."

"Derek," Stiles whispered as he walked over to where the alpha was sitting but twitching and jerking like he was about to jump at the secretary. Derek looked to the omega in shock, wondering how angry he was if he couldn't hear or scent his lover coming towards him.

"You must be Mr. Stilinski?" the secretary asked, pretending she hadn't just been called to carpet by a student alpha.

"Yes, and whatever opinions you may have about my mates and I, maybe you should keep them to yourself."

The lady nodded, clearly cowed by their combined presence, and then she pressed a finger to her earpiece and gestured to the door, "You may go in now, she's waiting for you."

Stiles reached out to Derek and he took the omega's hand and felt the calm wash through him. Derek finally found his way out of his tunnel vision and realized Isaac wasn't there with Stiles and sent a questioning look to Stiles as they walked hand in hand through to the back. "Isaac is in with the school doctor before he talks to the police."

Derek nodded and looked up, catching the red glowing gaze of the woman standing before them. She had a quiet rule like his mother always had and he felt the instinctive bow of respect in his body though she didn't demand it. She stood there staring at them with a little Mona-Lisa smile curving her lips. She had short brown hair pulled back at the temples to not pull the focus from her deep blue eyes and sharp features. She was a beautiful alpha female but Derek wondered if she was going to be help or a hindrance. Beauty and power meant nothing to Derek if she wasn't going to protect Stiles.

"Please," she started and gestured towards an office and Derek noticed the title on the door 'President of the Beacon Hills Sanctuary College' so hopefully she would be able to help them, "My name is Paige Walcott, I was hoping to see you two as well as Mr. Oseric the day after Varack pushed through the decision. This lateness will look like Mr. Stilinski doesn't care about it having happened."

"Why didn't you stop the decision in the first place?" Derek asked, a little bit of the bitterness and blame sneaking through but she calmly gestured to the chairs in front of her desk before she leaned against the edge, so she could be taller than them. Derek didn't like being forced to submit in such a physical way but Stiles' hand on his leg and gripping his hand in comfort helped to keep him from jerking to a standing position.

"The vice president and the board have control over a lot of the decisions but Mr. Stilinski's letter on the site and the uproar of the dismissal forced me to take a more direct approach."

"You know our situation then?" Stiles asked.

"I have been recently made aware, you recently came out as an Omega but you already were pre-Claimed by Derek Hale and Garrick Oseric so it shouldn't have been a big deal but then people started reacting to the fact that they had a mysterious omega on campus and Mr. Hale apparently angered Mr. Varack and so the mistreatment began and the paper was released and here we are."

"Wow," Stiles said.

"Its not just Varack though, Stiles has been fighting for equal treatment from his teachers and students alike. He doesn't deserve the ill treatment because of his Caste."

Mrs. Walcott nodded, "You're right about that Derek. I had an omega once, I loved her very much and I would do anything to fight against the stereotypes that caused her death."

Derek gasped a little, "I am sorry to hear about your loss, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Stiles or Rick. Was it hunters? I apologize if this is to forward of a question."

"Yes, we didn't always live in the sanctuary, I brought our children here after she was killed. I understand a lot more about your situation than anyone else on campus."

"So what do I need to do?" Stiles asked, trying to get them all off the uncomfortable and scary topic of omegas dying. Derek smiled at his mate in relief and he looked up and caught the wistful look in the president's eyes.

"You have come to me to contest the decision that Varack made about your education and also to apologize for the paper being put on the website without the express permission of the campus."

Stiles gritted his teeth, Derek could see the tightness in his jaw but he needed to do to get back in the school. Derek wondered if doing the thing with the school site was a good idea but Ricky and Stiles had been so proud and at the time he'd needed them to stick up for them.

"I understand, I will do so in whatever form and medium on one condition."

"Conditions?" Mrs. Walcott asked.

"It's minor I promise," Stiles said holding his free hand up in submission with his wrist up and on display for the woman before them. Alpha's wolf grumbled at that and he found himself on the edge of his seat but the woman just looked at him in understanding and didn't touch Stiles.

"Go ahead, I will see if it can be done."

"I may be apologizing for the paper but I refuse to apologize for being an omega, not to mention being okay with being one. If I write this apology and someone uses it to make me look like I don't like being who I am, then I will just leave and I will not do so quietly."

The president watched Stiles with a leveled stare before she nodded, "I make a promise to you now that if your apology must be printed it will be as you write it. I do not wish to make you feel like you're apologizing for your Caste and as someone who loved an omega I am glad to see someone who so desperately wants the rest of the wolf society to accept the beauty of an omega instead of wondering about taking one for yourself or hiding them away or chasing them away from their communities."

Derek was glad to find someone like Walcott, she wanted to see the fight happen as well and he was sure she probably didn't want the fight to start on her college grounds she understood that Stiles was here and he needed to do this.

Stiles shifted in his seat and Derek knew what was coming, "Also about taking omegas."

Walcott narrowed her gaze, "What?"

"Isaac Lahey went into Heat and Varack took him without consent. Isaac didn't want Varack to touch him and the alpha did anyway because he as an alpha had the right to take an unclaimed omega. Isaac is a wolf, an omega who deserved to know that he has the right to choose who he wants to be with, who he has a soul bond with."

Walcott reached down and touched a button on the phone and spoke, "Is Mr. Lahey waiting to see me?" she asked.

Mary's tiny voice came through the phone, "Yes but he doesn't want to be in the same room as an alpha, I told him to wait and I would speak to you when you were finished with Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale."

"Ask if he can come in with Stiles here."

There was a moment of silence and Derek waited, his breathing stalled a little. They needed omegas to start coming forward and sticking up for themselves instead of hoping for loving Alphas to be their mates. Isaac was just going to be the first brave omega if he was able to do this.

There was another beep and Mary's tiny voice spoke again, "He's coming back."

Derek stood immediately from his chair, accidently crowding the president of the college. He ignored the raised brow and walked around his chair to lean down and press his nose against the side of Stiles' face before he walked across the room and slid down the side of the wall to make him as small as possible. "Is it that bad?" Walcott wondered.

Derek nodded, "He wouldn't be in the same room as me, a Claimed alpha before Varack. I would do what needs to be done for Isaac's comfort not your own need for ruling over the room."

She glared at him then moved around the desk and sat down in the chair set there and leaned back, to make herself not smaller but definitely not as demandingly alpha. Isaac opened the door and Derek watched as Stiles stood and held out his hand to Isaac who was trembling a little. His eyes darted from Derek pressed against the wall to the president who stayed seated. He refocused his attention on Stiles who was smiling like he was so thrilled his friend was here.

"Will you sit and talk with me Isaac?" Walcott asked, like she didn't know the answer and that was okay.

"Is Stiles going to stay?" Isaac asked looking over at the president once before refocusing on where he hand was tightly grasped in Stiles' hand.

"He's going to stay here with you as long as you need him," Walcott responded.

Isaac nodded and looked over at Derek and he nodded. Derek was surprised when the scared omega didn't ask him to leave. He watched as Isaac scented the air, he knew he was sitting in a chair that Derek recently vacated but it didn't stop him from settling into the seat. "I can smell now, without the suppressants. I know how much Derek loves you Stiles and how much you two are a part of each other. I understand that Derek would never do anything to hurt you Stiles, or by extension me."

Derek nodded and watched as Stiles tightened his grip slightly before the other omega turned to the president who was just quietly intrigued by the proceedings. Isaac took a deep breath and started telling the whole story. Derek listened about the trauma of going through his Heat, coming off the suppressants and getting his senses back and being bombarded with sensation because he'd been numb on the meds. He talked about the alpha, Varack coming into his bedroom and taking him away. Breaking his arm and smacking him around and then trying to take Isaac when Erica and Boyd showed up and save him.

As Isaac talked about the other two, he had this strange disbelief about their selfless care of him, how they smelled so good and he missed them but all the while Isaac was sure he couldn't trust an alpha and there was clearly abuse in his past. Stiles had never told Derek or Ricky anything about Isaac and he respected the hell out of his mate because he'd kept Isaac's confidence but now they were stuck in this strange limbo with the other omega. He'd found his mates, plural again, so he was exactly like Stiles otherwise there wouldn't have been acceptance mixed in with the past fear as Isaac spoke of Erica and Boyd.

He watched Stiles too. His lover was kind and supportive and in no way pushy about what Isaac should do. Derek could feel his soul actually pulling towards the little omega that he got to call his, and wondered how it was possible to love this man even more.

Soon Isaac fell silent and President Walcott spoke, "Will you fill out an assault charge?"

Isaac looked to Stiles who just nodded a little, not like he was telling Isaac the correct answer but that he was there for him, that he would support any decision the other man made. Isaac removed his hand from Stiles' comforting grasp and took a deep breath. Derek didn't know what the omega was going to say, Stiles didn't know what he was going to say. The president shared a quick look with Derek as the silence lengthened and she was about to speak but Derek coughed a little.

It brought Walcott's eyes back to him and he shook his head just a little. Isaac seemed to be done being bullied by alphas, he deserved to make this decision without the rest of their agendas in the way. He didn't truly know if Walcott needed this to happen too, some sort of vengeance for her fallen omega but she listened to Derek's warning.

Isaac turned to Derek again and the alpha sat still under the wary gaze of the omega and waited, "You would do anything to protect Stiles?"

"I would die to protect him," Derek growled low in his throat. Stiles whimpered at the thought of losing Derek because of him but it wouldn't change the alpha's mind. He would do what was needed to protect the two people who held his heart so tightly in their grasp.

Isaac spoke again, "Do you think it's the same—for Erica and Boyd?"

"Yes," Derek said without any hesitation.

Isaac turned back to the president and spoke calm and resolutely, "Yes, I will."

Derek took a deep breath in relief, the danger of rape in werewolf communities was so rare and they were almost exclusively happening to omegas and it was sadly okay to their society. It was the same as human culture, because without victims willing to speak up then those perpetrators were getting away with what they were doing. Isaac just took the first step to protect him. He just made it possible for others to come forward, especially if the alpha is punished for his behavior. Alphas would lose the forgive-all that they had in werewolf society.

Isaac, sadly just became a part of the revolution and Derek hoped he was ready for it.


	24. Next Step

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Next Step**

Stiles and Derek stayed with Isaac through the process of filling out the report and then they walked him back to the dorm where they ran into Erica. Derek walked away from Stiles and Isaac to keep the other alpha from walking towards her omega; Isaac was shaking at the prospect even though Derek himself had told Isaac that Erica would never do anything to hurt him.

The past was a terrible thing to fight.

Stiles stayed next to him while Derek was dealing with Erica, talking her down and Stiles looked over to Isaac, "She just wants you to know that you're safe with her."

Isaac nodded but said nothing.

"Take your time Isaac, she'll wait for you. That's kind of the point of the soul bond."

Isaac gave a small smile and they walked back to the dorm. Stiles had already put his number, Rick's number and Derek's number into Isaac's simple cell phone. He waved off to Isaac as the other omega closed his dorm room door then Stiles reached out and took Derek's hand and they started back towards the apartment.

"That little omega has guts," Derek said as they were walking through the courtyard.

Stiles grinned, looking to the side at his alpha, "He's gonna be just fine I think. I can't believe he put in the report."

"I can," Derek said.

Stiles frowned, "You sound so sure?"

"He had you next to him, believing he could do it. That's an amazing gift," Derek replied and Stiles flushed a little as they continued to walk. He did what was necessary, and would finish writing his apology and send it to the college. President Walcott did not know what would happen with Varack yet, it was too soon for that but because of Isaac's report there wasn't going to be this blind acceptance of alpha behavior when it would hurt others.

Stiles found himself bouncing as they got closer to the apartment building and Derek stopped next to the Camaro, "Work?" Stiles asked.

The alpha shrugged and nodded, "I hate the idea of leaving you alone."

Stiles scoffed, "I'm never alone," he said and leaned against Derek's chest. His arms slipped up around the alpha's neck and he leaned forward to kiss Derek's lips before he moved away just enough to speak, "I can always feel you inside my heart and my head. You should go before you get fired. Plus you have a much larger workload for your studying and you can't let me screw that up for you."

"You could never screw up anything for me," Derek whispered then Stiles nudged the alpha into the car before he tugged his key chain out of his pocket and walked up to the apartment and let himself into the quiet room. He moved to the closet, Derek had a large half empty closet in his bedroom plus extra hangers so he hung up his shirts and his one pair of dress pants, then unpacked his underwear and socks and t-shirts into the two drawers that the alpha emptied for him, there were another two for Ricky as well. Then he put books on Derek's bookcase, mixing his in with Derek's and leaving enough space for Ricky to add his as well. He didn't worry about keeping things separate, there was really no such thing as divorce and breaking up in the werewolf world, despite strange opinions to the contrary soul bonds are a forever kind of thing, arguments were going to happen, his parents had proved that but it didn't mean that they would just give up on the relationship. Stiles knew they were all living in the honeymoon period right now, then having to move in together could very well end that a little prematurely but he knew that Ricky and Derek would do whatever they had to make sure Stiles was okay and he would do what he could to be assured of the same.

When he was done unpacking his things, Stiles sat down on the couch by himself with nothing to do. His leg started bouncing and he started thinking about all the things he should be doing if he was in class right now, listening to the lesson and writing notes and picking on Ricky or Scott, depending on what class he was in.

Stiles popped up and grabbed his laptop, pulled up a new word document and started typing furiously.

_To the administration of Beacon Hills College,_

_I am writing this letter to apologize for my unfortunate choice to post a personal paper of mine onto the school's site without going through the proper channels. I wish to make amends for this act, and ask with humblest apologies if I may rejoin my classmates in furthering my education. This school was my first choice for many reasons and it remains so for others, including my family and loved ones are here. I promise to never do what I did again, if I have something to say I will reach out through the correct channels. Thank you for your consideration and I will anxiously await your decision._

_Stiles Stilinski_

Stiles nodded, made a few corrections and shifted things around before he emailed it to Walcott and closed his laptop, plugging it back in at the work desk then he was left to shift restlessly in his chair once more. A couple minutes passed as he considered his options, it was late afternoon so his dad was undoubtedly working but he could go back to the station and say hi, let his dad know that he was now mated with Derek and Ricky.

With his plan of action decided, Stiles grabbed his signature red hoody and his car keys which now held his new house key with the shiny 'S' key chain attached to it. He smiled down at the thought of Derek going to the store and getting the keys made and anxiously looking for the correct initial, it was hard to attach that visual to the too serious alpha. With a smile on his face at the thought, Stiles rushed out of the house and locked the door behind him, he walked down and got into the jeep and drove out of the parking spot and headed towards the Beacon Hills Police Station, dialing his dad's cell phone while he drove.

On the third ring the sheriff answered, "Stiles, you okay?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at that, "I'm good dad, despite the drama happening down at the school."

"What drama?" his dad demanded and that was about the time Stiles remembered that his dad really had no idea what was happening.

"Are you working? I was just going to come see you."

"Come to the station, its been pretty quiet around here especially since all my troublemakers went to college," his dad said, Stiles could hear his father's smile.

"Har har, Dad you are soooooo funny," Stiles returned sarcastically, "See you soon."

"Bye son," John said with a chuckle before they both hung up.

About fifteen more minutes Stiles was pulling into the station parking lot and locking the jeep, too used to the college life of lock up everything. He twirled his keys between his fingers as he walked inside and weaved through the officers, nodding to those he knew, especially the very young Parrish. He was recently deputized and worked closely with the Sheriff for his training. "Hey Parrish, how's things?" he asked.

"Stiles!" Parrish returned excitedly, "I'm doing great, how's school?"

"A-Okay," Stiles said though clearly the other wolf could hear the lie but then Stiles wasn't hiding that very well. He frowned at Stiles but the omega just waved off the other wolf and continued walking to his dad's office. He knocked before walking into the room and closing the door. His dad looked up and frowned at Stiles.

"What's going on son?" then his dad took in a deep breath and the smile broke out over his face, "You mated with Derek and Ricky!"

Stiles smiled back, "My Heat hit a few days ago."

John got up and came around to hug his son tightly, "I'm so glad son."

"Thanks Dad, also…" he said and the sheriff pulled away and tugged Stiles over to sit on the couch that John kept in his office for sleepless nights or others to nap on.

"What's going on?"

"This jackass alpha convinced the college to suspend me from the school, we're fighting the decision but until the president of the college can convince the board that I should be allowed back, I can't be in class. Also Ricky and I moved into Derek's apartment."

John pressed the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, "My little boy is living in sin, woe is me." He laughed, soon joined by Stiles who frowned at his dad's bizarre behavior before the sheriff continued, "I figured once you guys mated you wouldn't be able to be far from each other for long. You're actually going to start feeling the pull to get back to them in about an hour if I remember correctly."

"Wow," Stiles said, he hadn't realized he would actually feel the distance between he and his mates, "Will that be a forever kind of thing? You and mom were separated with work all the time."

"Its just for the first couple months, because the soul bond wants to solidify through being together."

Stiles nodded, "Gotcha. So can I help with anything since I have a random day off?" Stiles asked excitedly.

John nudged Stiles in the side affectionately, "You are bored huh? Okay you can help me get some of this paper work filed and you can come do that for a couple days while you're waiting for news back. You can earn a little money while you're not getting your monthly stipend from the scholarship."

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said and scrabbled off the couch and immediately turned into the filing boy, which turned into gopher duty for anyone who needed something. He used to do this for a little money all the time when he was in high school so it was much like putting on a pair of comfortable shoes, a little strange for a minute then he just ran with it.

It wasn't for another hour and a half before Stiles felt that strange tugging sensation at the base of his spine, he ignored it for another half an hour then it turned slightly painful and his dad tapped on his shoulder, Stiles turned with a confused half pained smile.

"Go be with your boys Stiles, your body is telling you where you need to be, I'll see you later. Call me when you get safely back to the campus so I know you got there okay."

Stiles nodded and hugged his dad before he finished what he was working on, clocked out and headed out, keys and sweater clutched in his hand. He didn't sense anything until the last minute when the shadow was on him and silencing Stiles with a quick blow to the back of the head.


	25. Missing Mate

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Missing Mate**

**Author's Note: there is some violence and sexual abuse going on in this chapter, nothing too explicit because I draw the line but it could trigger badness for someone sensitive to the subject of rape or assault. Please be warned. **

Derek got done with work right around the time the tugging of the soul bond was starting to get uncomfortable. He opened the door to his—their apartment and noticed that Stiles had done some rearranging but he wasn't there. Derek frowned and called out, "Stiles? You here little man?"

Clearly he wasn't there and Derek needed to find him. He could feel the need to be close to Stiles and Ricky, the beta was supposed to be getting out of class soon so that would help but it wouldn't be the same without Stiles. He was the anchor for them both and the center of their trio. Derek dropped his backpack next to the door and walked to the bathroom and used the facilities and washed his hands before he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and texted Stiles really fast. Then he was left waiting as he started pacing, trying to move through the ache in his gut and after an indeterminate amount of time the door opened and there was Ricky. Derek was pleased at his other mate's arrival but he still felt the pull.

"What is this?" Ricky demanded, clearly worried about what was happening.

Derek held out his hand to the beta and Ricky came to him quickly. Derek pressed his hand into Ricky's stomach and pressed into his skin gently but firmly. Ricky took a deep breath of relief and Derek pressed his lips to the side of Ricky's head. "It's the soul bond, it's calling out for Stiles and I'm hoping he is feeling it and will come home. He must know what it means. I'm surprised he's not here now."

"God, is it always like this? I feel like something is pulling at my stomach."

Derek nodded, "I know Gari, it will lessen in time when the bond is secure. I am sure having two mates is also causing a much stronger reaction. Just take a couple deep breaths and breath me in, it will help a little until we get him home."

Derek pressed Ricky's head into the juncture of his throat and shoulder and allowed the beta to breath him in while he looked down at his phone and frowned. In the several months since they became mates, Stiles always answered quickly whenever Derek or Ricky sent him a message. He continued petting at the back of Ricky's neck as he dialed Stiles phone but only got a busy signal in return.

"Strange," Derek whispered.

"What?" Ricky asked even as his breath kept sucking in the scent of the alpha.

"Stiles isn't picking up his phone. It just had a busy signal."

Ricky grunted and pressed even closer to Derek. He sighed and put down his phone before he pulled Ricky to settle down on the bed. The alpha jerked the shirt off over his head and then tugged off the beta's shirt as well. He pulled Ricky close again and they settled into the silence of the apartment and worked on calming the bond between them. Time seemed to scoot by second by second in ridiculous slowness then out of nowhere they both jerked as something twinged in the back of Derek's mind and undoubtedly Ricky's too.

"Seriously, now what was that?" Ricky demanded in annoyance.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle a little before pressing another kiss to the beta's head before he grabbed his cell and dialed Stiles again, only getting a busy signal again. He frowned and threw down the phone before he bopped himself in the forehead, "Maybe Stiles went to see his dad."

"That would make sense," Ricky returned. "He wouldn't have sat here without something to do, he doesn't sit still very well."

"That's the truth," Derek said as he dialed the sheriff.

"Stilinski," John spoke after the second ring.

"Hey John, its Derek," the alpha started but he didn't get the chance to say anything more.

"Is Stiles with you?" he asked in a rush. Derek didn't need werewolf senses to hear the fear in his mate's father's voice.

"No, it was why I am calling. I was curious since the soul bond is demanding to be honored and it's starting to hurt. He's not there?"

"No, his jeep is here. I just found it about a second before you called, its been abandoned and I don't know where he is. I was hoping you came to pick him up or something. What happened to my son, Derek?"

By this time, Derek was sitting up and grabbing his fallen shirt while Ricky was rushing to do the same. Ricky was grabbing his shoes from where he dumped them next to the door and Derek was shoving his feet into his leather boots. "John, we're on our way. If they were on feet and we got there fast enough then maybe we can still catch a trail. Try and keep people from passing through the trail if you can. Did you try to follow it?"

"Derek, the smell of an alpha was there but it was muddied by so many bodies, I seriously thought that he was with you. Please tell me you are getting my boy back?"

Derek stared across the room into Ricky's worried but determined gaze, "We will do anything to find him and he will be fine."

John and Derek hung up and the alpha walked across the room quickly and gripped the back of Ricky's neck forcing the beta to look into his eyes as he forced a shift just enough that his claws lengthened and his eyes turned red. Ricky's eyes were swimming in tears and terror for their beloved omega and he took several deep breaths until Ricky mimicked the rhythm. "He needs us both okay Gari, we need to stay calm and focused. Can you do that?"

Ricky nodded, took another deep breath. Derek nodded again and leaned in to kiss Ricky quickly on the lips before he grabbed his car keys and they rushed to the Camaro. The thirty-minute trip took only about ten with Derek breaking every single speed zone they came across but Derek figured that the Sheriff would forgive him. They parked next to Stiles' jeep and hopped out of the car and Derek took in a deep breath and scented Stiles a little bit and started moving. Ricky kept up with him as they followed the scent. There was an alpha's scent but it wasn't clear enough to distinguish who it was. Derek's teeth elongated in the need to protect Stiles, to get him back where he belonged. There was nothing more important to him right now. Every once in a while Ricky would tug him back on course or Derek would sense they were slightly off path. It was easier to follow the trail when they got out of the main part of town and into the preserve and Derek realized how close they were coming to his property, the one that no Hale had lived in since the fire. He'd done what he could to make it a home but he'd never had any intention of staying there without a family with him and that now meant Stiles and Ricky. He stopped, Ricky pulling up to a stop as well as Derek took in a deep breath and found himself turning not towards the main house but the secondary house on the property. He took off again quickly and hoped that Stiles wasn't hurt too badly yet.

Stiles woke up and gripped his hands across his stomach as the pull of the bond jerked at his spine and his gut, groaning all the while. His head soon decided to make itself known, pounding in the back and bloody to the touch. Someone hit him on the back of the head right outside the police station, clearly whoever did it was crazy.

"You're awake, good."

Stiles turned and jerked himself as far back from the other man in the room as he could. "Varack, you're so stupid! You are already in trouble about trying to rape Isaac. I have two mates who are going to find me and they will be well within their rights to kill you. I am a mated omega, you dumbass!"

"And you, Stiles, are a little cunt just panting to be taken by your alpha. Its your fault some other little omega shit thinks he has the right to choose who he stays with, I had Isaac as was my right and your stupid little paper and your loud opinions allowed someone to take him from me. Now you are going to shut up and take what's coming to you!"

Stiles pressed a hand against his stomach and wished for Derek and Ricky. He wanted them to show up right in the nick of time, like Erica and Boyd did for Isaac. Then he thought about it, he was Stiles Stilinski the son of Sheriff John Stilinski and he wasn't going down like a little omega. He wasn't going down without a fight. Stiles struggled to his feet, pressing into the wall but Varack didn't allow him enough to gather strength enough to do anything specific. Varack was on him in a second and wrapped a tight fist around Stiles' throat. He struggled to breathe past the obstruction, kicking out against the man in front of him but Varack moved to quick for him. He extended his claws and scraped any possible piece of skin he could grapple with before he got Varack across the face and the alpha dropped him to his feet.

Stiles tried to move away from the bleeding alpha but Varack backhanded Stiles across the face and he flew into the far wall. He felt the bruising across his side and shoulder, knew that one of his ribs cracked on contact and he limped back to his feet and tried to shift though he found the wolf blocked off from him in the pain. He couldn't reach out for his wolf side, he couldn't reach out through the fledging bond, and it wasn't powerful enough. He was truly alone but he wouldn't give up. He felt Varack's fists grab at his shirt and Stiles was tossed across the room and he bounced on a bed. He immediately jumped across to the other side and got off the surface where he would undoubtedly be taken against his will. He figured if the alpha had the chance to hold him down there would be nothing stopping the impending rape but if Stiles could just keep moving and fighting then he might have a chance.

"You are mine to do with as I wish, you are a fucking omega and I am an alpha, you will resect my position!" Varack shouted angrily and Stiles glared at the man, growling as his teeth were extended just enough to give a fierce growl to the man.

"I would never submit to you, you are not my alpha and have never earned my respect!"

"I don't care what you think I have earned, I will take what I want if you won't freely give it as is your duty as an omega."

"I have only a duty to my alpha, not every alpha I come across."

All the while they were walking around the room, stalking and retreating depending on the other's movements. Stiles watched every twitch and movement, but he was clearly someone who knew how to take advantage of training because again Stiles found Varack's hand on his throat. The alpha used the other hand to backhand Stiles, making him see stars and he tried to shake it off but then another hit happened and then his claws raked across Stiles stomach causing him to cry out. He tried to get his claws into the other man's fleshy stomach or something equally breakable but the alpha was too strong for him, leaving Stiles groaning in annoyance and frustration only to have Varack's fist tighten around his throat and then he struck, his teeth slipping into Stiles neck and he fought against the dizziness burning through him. He hated that something so integral to the love he shared with Derek and Ricky was being marred by this moment. His scream petered off as Varack slammed him down on the bed and Stiles tried to keep fighting but the punches on the head and bite weakened him too much for him to fight against the alpha as Varack straddled Stiles' waist, effectively pinning his legs down and then he ripped through Stiles shirt and reached down to continue his destruction of Stiles clothing. Stiles felt the tears leaking at the corner of his eyes as he kept struggling against Varack's grasping and bruising hands but he could never really hold on.

"Please don't do this," Stiles pleaded weakly.

"Because you don't wish to be taken by your alpha?" Varack demanded as he leaned down and pressed his wriggling disgusting tongue against the omega's neck and face. He tried to pull away but he couldn't with Varack's hand gripping his chin so tightly.

"I don't want your blood on my mates' hands, I don't want them to question themselves constantly, wondering if they did the right thing," Stiles whispered and when Varack pulled back in surprise Stiles head-butted the alpha which surprised him enough that he fell backwards. Stiles tried to grasp at the remnants of his boxers but everything fell away as he tried to rise again from the bed.

Varack grunted and swiped at the blood leaking from his busted nose as he took Stiles' neck under his hand and slammed the omega against the wooden headboard. Stiles shouted in pain and crumpled to the ground next to the bed, chilly air wafting across all the skin that was visible to the creature who was going to take what belonged to Derek and Ricky.

Those were the last thoughts he had as he sunk into the darkness again.


	26. Finding Him

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Finding Him**

Ricky didn't understand how Derek was so in control at the loss of Stiles, he'd been able to contain himself but the beta wanted to scream and shout and demand that the world at large return their omega to them. He wanted to cry to the heavens at the unfairness that Stiles would be taken so soon after they started this fight against the injustice that so many omegas had lived with and died for. He hoped that Stiles wouldn't be taken from them before they had a chance to live out the rest of their lives together.

"Gari," Derek whispered but the beta heard it easily. "I need you to calm down because we're close and I need you in control for whatever we find."

Ricky nodded in jerky motions before they put on a bit more speed and Ricky watched as the small cabin came into view. Derek pushed forward and he took a flying leap at the heavy wooden door and it slammed inwards. Ricky caught the alpha as he fell backwards and they both caught sight of the scene they saw before them.

Stiles was unconscious, god Ricky prayed that he was just unconscious, on the bed. His clothes were in tatters around him and Varack, that fucking alpha was leaning over Stiles as he laid his disgusting hands on their seemingly small mate. Ricky growled as his teeth lengthened and the claws came out of his finger tips while Derek did the same, barely containing the wolf at the prospect of their omega being hurt. Ricky and Derek moved around as Varack turned towards them and growled as he moved away from Stiles. He kept his eye on Stiles as Derek rumbled, the sound deep in his chest. The alpha was very angry and Ricky knew that he was going to watch Derek kill the other man and he was pretty much okay with that. Derek had every werewolf law on his side, Varack attacked their mate and he deserved to die horribly for it. When Varack moved off the bed, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to face off with both Derek and Ricky then he thought better of it and lunged for Stiles' still form. Ricky growled and slammed into the side of the man as Derek grabbed Varack by the shoulders and they both used all of their strength to slam the other alpha on the ground. Ricky felt the rise of anger take over, turning his eyes bright blue and bringing his claws out to swipe at the other man. Derek was right there over his shoulder but Ricky wouldn't let the alpha in to give a few swipes. The pain of possibly losing Stiles rushed through his veins and there was nothing but the desperate need to kill…kill…kill this man.

He delivered another full strength blow to the side of Varack's head and in the silence that followed the sickening crunch of shattering bone there was a weak little whimper that filled the room. Ricky paused in his assault and looked over to find Derek staring down at the bed as well. The beta stumbled away from Varack and pressed his side against the bed and found Stiles shifting around as he awoke, shivering as though his body was realizing before his brain did that he was feeling cold air on his skin. Ricky pulled quickly as the long button up shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt (Stiles fault Ricky started dressing that way) and wrapped it tightly around Stiles chest and waist and it barely covered his privates. Stiles' eyes opened finally; on a moan that Ricky had never heard but seriously did not want to hear it any time soon. He pressed a hand to the side of Stiles' cheek as Derek gripped one of his hands gently even as he kept glancing at Varack who was still knocked out; undoubtedly healing from the beating Ricky just gave him.

"Stiles?" Ricky called out quietly even as he pressed another hand into the side of Derek's thigh to give the alpha something other than the overwhelming need for destruction. He sent as much love through the bond between them but it was tinged with as much anger and fear in Garrick so he didn't know if he was really doing any good or possibly more harm.

"Ricky? Derek? You're here?" he whispered, wincing, as even that was apparently too loud for him.

"Right here with you little man," Ricky returned, pressing his fingers into the side of Stiles' hand and started pulling the pain away from him. Ricky was shocked at the deep well of pain inside his mate, he was just barely touching the surface and apparently Stiles wasn't healing, a common problem when alphas hurt other wolves. Ricky was ready to turn back to beating Varack's head into the ground when Stiles' whispered into his mind.

'_Call my father, report Varack. Do not kill him, please. I won't see you hurt by this Ricky.' _Ricky shook his head as he continued to suck away the pain; amazed that through the pain Stiles was clearly still capable of being the bossiest omega in the history of werewolf culture.

"Why should I Stiles?" Ricky whispered warmly even as those light brown eyes tried so hard to focus on him but it seemed like it was too much.

'_Please call my dad.'_

Ricky turned to see Derek was on the phone while he was grabbing a long cord of rope to tie up Varack so Ricky returned his focus to leeching the pain from Stiles' body and just allowing him to lay still and stay as warm as he could. He was so immersed in Stiles that the Sheriff arrived quickly, crossing the room to Stiles' other side and touching his son's shoulder gently. Ricky watched as the father of his mate clearly was attempting to contain the grief at seeing Stiles hurt but also the desperate need that they all shared; to destroy the alpha who was being lifted none to gently from the ground and carted out of the small cabin. Then Stiles as wrapped in blankets and pulled gently onto a stretcher. Ricky refused to let go of Stiles' hand and both he and Derek were allowed into the small recreational vehicle that they brought into the woods. Derek pressed in close on one side of Stiles, pulling away at his pain, leaving the dark veins on his arms while Ricky took a break but spent the entire time murmuring loving words into Stiles' ear and hair while pressing kisses any where he could without hurting Stiles.

It wasn't until Stiles was being taken away and Dr. Deaton was called in as Stiles' personal physician that Ricky started shaking, he couldn't stop the adrenaline from leaking out of his body only to leave the scary idea that Stiles had been hurt while he and Derek had been in class and work.

Derek pulled Ricky into his hard and warm chest, holding Ricky close and scenting him gently, "I know Ricky but he's going to be okay. Did you hear the bossy on him?" Derek asked with a smile.

Ricky nodded, "Seriously its like he doesn't know what an omega is."

"That's his mother and father's influence," Derek murmured as he pressed a kiss into the side of Ricky's head then the Sheriff walked up to them and the two mates separated and Derek immediately tugged their omega's father into his arms and gave the older alpha a quick and obviously appreciated hug then John reached out and tugged Ricky close so they were all hugging and gripping on each other tightly.

"He's going to be okay," John said as he pulled away. "Deaton said he has bruises and maybe a broken rib, several bumps and scratches and he wasn't raped."

Ricky and Derek both sighed in relief at that knowledge before all three sat down in the uncomfortable visitor's lounge to wait for more news, after a moment one of the women at the nurses station asked for Stiles information so Derek, as the alpha, filled out all the pertinent information with John's help since they hadn't really gotten to the point of knowing everything about the official parts of their lives. Then they were left to wait.

Now that the pressure was off and Stiles was out of the hands of Varack, Derek was having a hard time keeping a lid on his wolf. Ricky watched as he went from sitting to standing then to pacing and he was clearly having trouble keeping his shift partial. Though Beacon Hills was a werewolf protection preserve, it was still not a good idea for an alpha to be shifting in the hospital so Ricky stood and pressed himself into Derek's line of sight forcing him to either stop or run over the beta.

"Der, I need you to calm down okay?" Ricky asked, keeping his eyes downcast and his neck arched so Derek would see and sense his submission despite the fact that he was asking him to do anything. Derek took a couple deep breaths and reached out, putting his hand on the side of Ricky's neck and the tense leaked out of him a little at a time. It wasn't immediate so Ricky just stayed still, not touching the alpha in anyway while Derek fought the change and the need to find Stiles and protect him.

"I would have watched you kill him," Derek whispered, words slightly slurred from his lengthened teeth. Ricky said nothing until he felt the rest of the wolf finally release its hold on Derek.

"Its probably better that I didn't since I am not an official mate on any books, if you killed him fine but I would at least be facing a sentencing and a tribunal. I can't imagine having the strength to care more about me in the face of what was happening to him."

Derek gripped the side of Ricky's neck a little tighter though it remained very comforting and loving for the beta as he spoke, "We're going to change things, I promise."

Ricky smiled and leaned in to his alpha, pressing his nose into the side of the slightly larger and taller man's neck and just stayed there to keep himself and Derek calm for the time it would take for someone to come find them. Luckily for the hospital someone finally did and it wasn't just the doctor but Stiles himself in a wheelchair being pushed by a lovely lady with dark curly hair who gave Derek and the Sheriff an interesting look that Ricky wanted to ask about.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, making several others in the waiting room jump in surprise. Ricky gave them all a shrug as if to say 'mates, what you gonna do?' before they both walked over quickly and pressed in close and gently to Stiles. The omega lifted his hands and pressed them into first Ricky's cheek and then Derek's as well.

"You were there to save me," it wasn't a question and neither wolf treated it as such.

"We'll always be here for you little man," Derek said as he pressed a gentle kiss into the base of Stiles' palm he looked to the doctor who was standing there as well. "So?"

"Well, your mate Stiles does have a broken rib to which he is sure happened with the abuser tossed him against a wall. That is the worst of his injuries, incurring only cuts and bruises that will heal quickly with rest and gentle care. Will he be returning home with you then Mr….?"

"Hale, Derek Hale. Stiles and I mated, and Garrick Oseric also needs to be on file as Stiles other mate."

Ricky's head snapped up at that, not thinking Derek was going to worry about that right now and he noticed the doctor was staring at him in confusion as well as a few of the other wolves in the waiting area but strangely not the dark haired nurse who was sticking close to Stiles even after her job was essentially done.

"Mr. Hale, no one wolf has ever had two mates," the doctor returned.

"That's not true," Stiles whispered hoarsely as he reached up and tugged at the side of his shirt to bare one mark then the other to which Stiles whispered lovingly, "This is Ricky's mark and this is Derek's mark both of which I received during my first Heat when they both Claimed me as their omega."

The doctor nudged Ricky out of the way and the beta growled low in his throat making the older beta shy away to the side of Stiles and pressed into the skin around the bites and Stiles' skin immediately went rosy and he started panting, a normal reaction to someone pressing into a mating bite as it was a sensory reminder of what they meant to each other and the moment when the bite occurred would have been replayed in Stiles' mind. The doctor made a noise of confusion and interest and wrote down both names on his chart. "There is no way to dispute the Mark of a Claim and Stilinski has two indeed."

As Stiles was shifting his shirt back into place, Ricky noticed the healing bite right over Stiles' collarbone and he reached out and slid his hands across the surface of it only to find a slight waft of Varack's scent, "Are you kidding me? He bit you too, screw this I am going to kill him!" Ricky shouted as he started to pull away from Stiles as the anger in him rose to a frightening degree in the short span of a second.

Stiles kept a grip on Ricky's hand and the beta found he couldn't walk away even as Derek leaned down and checked the bite as well which was healing nicely and wouldn't leave a mark unlike the bite of a mate. Ricky still wanted to find Varack and finish the job but with Derek's hand on his shoulder and Stiles' hand around his wrist he was pleasantly stuck where he stood. He finally allowed their touch and presence to wash away the anger a little at a time while Stiles was signed out and they were headed towards the door with the black haired nurse still pushing at the wheelchair.

Ricky stared at her in confusion, "We can return the wheelchair."

Derek chuckled, "She's not keeping an eye on the wheelchair Gari but Stiles, this is Melissa McCall Scott's mother and one of the few women that Stiles has allowed into his life after his mom."

Ricky nodded in sudden understanding of why he felt like he could know her. "Hello, Garrick Oseric the beta in this relationship," he said and they waved at each other.

"I know of your name, Scott calls me once a week or so to keep me apprised of what my boys are doing at that college and so your name has been coming up since the second week of school, most of the time Scott is whining how he's losing his friend to the relationship you have though he has nothing to complain about since I know how much time he spends with Allison."

Ricky snorted at that, he was sure the woman was getting a slightly skewed version of events especially since Scott had spent the first month and a half of their relationship not speaking to Stiles. Ricky knew how much the other alpha had hurt his omega and though Stiles was clearly capable of great forgiveness, sometimes Ricky still struggled with the relationship between Scott and Stiles.

"He's my best friend Ricky and he does stupid things but I won't stop being his friend for that," Stiles whispered though with wolf hearing it wasn't even hard to catch the words.

"I know little man, I just don't ever want you to be hurt," Ricky replied.

"And I would never want Stiles to be hurt by Scott since this little man is just as much my son as Scott it but Stiles is right, sometimes Scott does and says stupid things." Melissa said and they all smiled because they were all imperfect and capable of stupid things, Ricky had called and reported Stiles to the security before he truly knew what it was that they had and Stiles had barely shouted at him so maybe he wasn't the one to cast stones, unless that person was going to support what Varack did then all bets were going to be off for good.

Then Ricky saw the alpha, bound at the wrists and surrounded by several wolves from John's office. Ricky could see where he did damage to the alpha because he was wavering and his head was bound against the wounds on his head. There were bandages across his stomach and chest, barely concealed by his hospital gown and Ricky couldn't help feeling twin emotions of pride that he did that to the creature that dared to touch Stiles and the desperate need to finish the job.

Stiles' gentle grip on his hand and Derek's hand along the side of his neck was the only thing that kept him moving forward and away from the beast. Ricky had never known himself to be so capable of violence and it was equally pleasing to his wolf and disturbing to the man but he would do anything to protect Stiles and that was agreeable to both man and wolf.


	27. Mating Comfort

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mating Comfort**

Between the three mates and the Sheriff, everyone got back to the apartment and all the vehicles as well. Derek assured John that he was going to treat Stiles like a piece of spun glass for a couple days since the wounds that the omega had were going to take a little longer to heal and Derek hated that there was no way to remove someone's Caste from them like many of the stories state. He was born an alpha and he would die one, the same was true for Varack but this was just one more thing that was going to get a light shone upon it. There was no way Stiles was going to quit until Varack was punished and even if he did want to quit, Derek and Ricky weren't going to let that happen.

The sick alpha deserved to die for his crimes.

The drive back to the campus grounds was quiet especially since Ricky had been forced to drive Stiles' jeep back as well and Derek had been forced to make it an alpha's command to get the beta to leave Stiles' side.

And clearly Ricky had broken every speeding law on the way because he was already parked and pacing next to the jeep when Derek pulled up in the Camaro. Ricky was there next to the passenger side door immediately, to open it and pick up Stiles who curled into the beta's body. Derek turned off the car and locked it, coming around the back of the car to close the door behind Ricky and Stiles before he walked up to the apartment building, not even trying to remove their omega from Ricky's loving arms. The instinct was there, to keep Stiles close to him but he had never wanted to hurt Ricky by demanding some special treatment especially attached to the fact that he was an alpha. After Varack, the thought of pulling the alpha card made Derek want to vomit.

They made it up to the door and inside the apartment without struggle or delay and Stiles was immediately taken to the bedroom and laid gently down. Derek spent a moment removing his jacket and putting his keys on the key holder next to the front door then he kicked off his shoes and walked into the bedroom to find Ricky gently removing the hospital scrubs from Stiles body. Derek walked over and helped as well, and Stiles stayed freakishly still though they both knew he was on some pretty strong painkillers, made specifically for wolves. When he was dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants from the dresser, Derek and Ricky also got redressed for bed and climbed in on either side of Stiles. Derek slipped his hand across Stiles hip as he was laying on his uninjured side, facing towards Ricky who was sniffling and stroking Stiles' hair and down his neck. Derek turned on his side and pressed himself close to Stiles' back and tugged Ricky closer and rubbed his hand along Ricky's jaw before he resettled his hand on Stiles' hip.

"He's going to be okay," Derek whispered.

"Yeah this time, I think your mother was right. He's not going to care what kind of danger he's wandering into as long as he's helping someone else. I don't care about myself but he already has a huge target painted on his back for being an omega but now its worse because he so desperately wants to change things."

Derek nodded when Ricky's voice petered out after the short speech even though it was all whispered under his breath. He reached out gently as a tear slipped down Ricky's cheek and the alpha wiped it away. He knew the feeling, the terror and rage all wrapped up in desperation of getting Stiles back. And now he was having a hard time dealing with what Ricky was saying, that Stiles was going to continue to jump into dangerous things because it was who he was. The omega needed his people, the omegas, to feel safe for the first time in ages.

"Sleep Gari, he's going to find out things are going to be a little different in the morning."

The beta nodded though he was giving Derek a worried frown at his words and the alpha knew he had reason to worry. Stiles didn't really like rules and guidelines but for a while anyway the omega was on strict orders from the doctor to take it easy until his side healed and the bite mark was completely gone.

Derek didn't know what he was going to do but he figured they were going to have their first fight because of it but if Stiles was safe then a cranky mate was worth it. He watched as Ricky relaxed into the bed and slipped into sleep slowly thanks to the evening of fear and rage. Derek shut down his mind and didn't allow any other thoughts into his mind besides the comfort of having Stiles in his arms and Ricky just beyond. He would be holding them both if he could but right now both Ricky and Derek needed Stiles to be in the middle and protected, even in their own bed. Derek wished suddenly that he'd been more open to the thought of living with other members of the pack instead of just his mates, because then Stiles may not have been alone.

Derek grumbled as those thoughts slipped in anyway, he forced his mind blank and finally found himself asleep, tightening his grip around Stiles waist until the omega muttered in his sleep and Derek loosened his vice grip again. He smiled in his resting state when Stiles' fingers wrapped around his hand in comfort, even in sleep Stiles just wanted him to be okay.

He didn't know how much time passed until Derek was suddenly woke up and reached over to find Stiles was no longer in the bed. There was no light coming in from the window meaning it was either very late or really early but there was a little bit of light coming in from the other room. Derek squinted as he slipped out of the bed as Ricky started shifting and waking up and he walked out to the other room finding Stiles eating something at the table. Derek grumbled his displeasure at Stiles being away from him.

"What are you doing up little man? You should be resting," Derek said as he walked closer and found him eating some soup with noodles, smelled like chicken and undoubtedly Stiles brought it with him, it was college food for sure.

"Hungry," he muttered around a mouthful of food.

"You should have woke us," Derek said as he lifted Stiles' shirt to see that the dark purple bruise was yellowing, a good sign. The bite mark was almost completely gone as well. Derek leaned down and pressed a sleepy kiss into the juncture of Stiles' neck and shoulder.

Stiles sighed happily at the contact, tilting his head to allow Derek more skin. Derek heard when Ricky stumbled out of the bedroom and leaned against the doorway. Derek watched as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Come back to bed guys."

Stiles ate the rest of his soup quickly, slurping down the last bit of liquid before he tucked his bowl in the sink and they all walked slowly back to the bedroom. Stiles was still moving slowly but it was better as he climbed into bed and buried himself under the covers and looked over his shoulder and grinned at them.

"No Stiles," Derek said as he smelled the hint of arousal and flirtation coming from the omega. Ricky actually took a step back before he breathed in and out a few times then moved to climb into bed as well. The beta careful kissed Stiles before he tucked the omega into his side and completely ignored the way Stiles was pouting.

"I'm okay, healing just fine now that I am here with you two," Stiles whined.

"We're not going to do anything to you right now Stiles so just sleep," Ricky muttered into Stiles' shoulder. Derek climbed back into bed on Stiles' other side and would have resettled to sleep but it seemed like Stiles was ready to talk now that he'd taken a nap.

"Derek, you're not going to pull some alpha crap because I was kidnapped are you?" Stiles muttered sadly, like he already knew the answer.

"Stiles I won't deny that every instinct I have is desperate to see you safe but I also know that there is no way you would be okay with that. We are just going to have to meet in the middle and work something out. You have two mates that love you more than life itself and are desperate to see you safe always. Please just meet us halfway?"

He couldn't help the pleading tone he was giving Stiles, like he already said the omega wasn't going to be one of those omegas that just want to be pregnant and barefoot, trapped in a house to keep him safe.

Stiles nodded while he was still faced towards Ricky to keep from hurting his healing side. "Derek I just don't want to be that omega, the one that hides behind his mates and lets them do all the work. This has always been my life's ambition, to see the omegas from the shadows. I want to be safe," the omega started to whimper and both beta and alpha curled in close around him and murmured to him gently. "I want you to be safe and I need you to know that I can fight this. I can be strong."

Derek sighed when the whimpers shifted into stuttering sobs and the alpha so desperately needed his little mate to be okay. He pressed in as close as he could then whispered into Stiles' ear, "I promise you Stiles you are strong and you are not going to be one of those omegas that you so desperately want to avoid being but being cautious does not make you weak and depending on the two people who love you doesn't either."

Stiles nodded but said nothing.

"You are the strongest person I know Stiles," Ricky whispered.

Derek didn't feel like he said say anything else so he just rubbed soothing circles into the skin of Stiles arm and Ricky had a hand pressed gently into Stiles' cheek. They worked a little at a time to calm Stiles into sleep again before Derek leaned over the omega and pressed his lips to Ricky's before he kissed Stiles then resettled, hoping to get some sleep before the next day. He had no doubt that work and school was going to end up taking a back seat to the assault on Stiles and what the school was planning on doing about it. For now though there was nothing for him to do beyond comforting his mate so that's what he did.


	28. Beta's Concern

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Beta's Concern**

Stiles woke to his phone jingling away across the room and he wondered how they got it back in the first place, probably his dad. He started to sit up, belatedly realizing that Derek and Ricky were still pressed in close on both sides. He grinned but pushed Derek's shoulder, "Der, my phone is ringing. It's probably my dad."

The alpha grumbled in his sleep but didn't move. Stiles pushed him again and Derek growled before he climbed out of bed and retrieved the phone only to toss it to Stiles and fell back into bed, barely waking for the job. Stiles answered the call as Ricky muttered in his sleep and both men tightened their hold on Stiles' body, "This is Stiles."

"Stiles, thank god. I called your dad to get the update and he told me you were kidnapped and assaulted by freaking Varack! The same alpha that attacked Isaac? What the hell is going on in this campus, dude I totally feel you about this omega thing."

"Tell your friend to shut up, seriously. We all have wolf hearing here," Derek grumbled.

Stiles grinned, "Did you hear my handsome alpha Scott?"

"Don't be so gloaty Stiles, you think you can keep working over the alpha instincts but someday he's going to freak out on you and there isn't going to be any stopping it," Scott said in return.

Stiles snorted, "I'm okay. Thanks for calling buddy; we'll see what happens with Varack and the school. I am hoping to have my student status reinstated very soon."

"Well see you later okay, maybe we can do best bud gaming night in a couple days?" Scott asked, trying not to sound like he was desperate for it, which apparently he was.

"We'll see, bye Scott."

"Seriously, he has to call before eight in the morning," Ricky muttered as Stiles dropped the phone at the end of the bed before flopping down next to Derek and Ricky only to wince and gasp at the left over pain from the ribs. His mates were awake immediately, checking him over to make sure he was okay but Stiles just chuckled and waved them away.

"I'm okay guys, you should get up and start getting ready anyways because you both have class and Derek you have work. Come on, stop hovering," he said as he started shoving them away and out of bed but both alpha and beta converged on him, sniffing at Stiles throat and scenting his skin. Stiles sighed happily, and pressed his hand into them, pressing them close as they could before he tugged Derek away from his neck and kissed his slowly and deeply. Then when Derek was looking dazed and stupid happy, Stiles shifted and pressed a lingering kiss to Ricky's mouth as well then shoved them out of bed to start their day. Derek and Ricky laughed as one of them walked to the bathroom and the other headed for the kitchen while Stiles stayed where he was. After some food and a shower, all Stiles wanted to do was sleep off the last bit of pain. He grabbed his phone and checked to see if there were any messages and he didn't have any but he sent one out to Isaac, asking how the other omega was doing then waited while Ricky brought in some food and he gasped happily as he ate the bagel with cream cheese and jelly plus some breakfast meat. He missed one to many meals yesterday and his body was making it known that it didn't appreciate being starved whatsoever.

"I have class this morning," Ricky was saying.

"I know, I have lived with you all semester," Stiles snorted inelegantly.

"Are you going out while we're gone?" Ricky asked.

"Maybe," Stiles responded, understanding where this was going before Ricky even did. He crossed his arms and tucked his legs in close self-consciously. He'd never felt the need to hide from Ricky or Derek but right now, he didn't want those words to come out of the beta's mouth.

"I don't think you should go out until we're here with you," Ricky suggested with a little steel in his voice, which made Stiles believe it wasn't a request.

"Garrick," Stiles whispered.

"Stiles, do you have any idea what it was like to feel the pain of not having you here with us? Do you understand the kind of agony and fear ripped through Derek and me? You don't seem to really think that it's about us, not just you!"

Stiles put his food down on the bedside table as Ricky kept shouting, holding his legs in front of his chest with his arms wrapped around them tightly. Derek walked back into the bedroom, hair still damp and a towel wrapped around his middle and frowning at the beta and omega in the room in confusion, apparently he hadn't heard anything specific.

"I don't know what I'm doing most of the time," Rick continued frustrated fingers gripping his light brown hair and breathing heavily. "I didn't grow up with alphas or omegas around to talk about the concept of the soul bond and there was no reason to know about it but the fact that I was laying into Varack yesterday for you and I was more than willing to kill for you, that scares me and I just don't know if I can keep doing this if that's what it truly means to have a mate, someone that I love so desperately that I have no control over myself or the wolf within. How do either of you live with this?" he shouted in a panic then before either wolf could move he was grabbing clothes and shoving past Derek into the bathroom, leaving Derek to stare after him and Stiles shivering on the bed.

He didn't know what to say, not really. He was a born omega brought up by wolves; neither him nor Derek bitten to bring them into the werewolf community and Ricky had a point, several in fact. He hoped that Ricky wasn't seriously just going to leave and not return. He couldn't! Ricky didn't have someplace to go on campus but then they had some time off coming up soon. Just a day or two off but who knows what could happen even in such a short time. Stiles looked at Derek who was watching him closely, "He can't really break the bond or walk away right?"

Derek shrugged and moved to sit down next to Stiles, the alpha rubbing a soothing hand down Stiles arm. "I don't know Stiles, you and I have had the basis of a bond for a long time, we knew what we were getting into with the soul bond but Ricky doesn't know really what is going on."

Stiles nodded jerkily, "I don't think I can lose him Der, we need him."

"I know little man, we're not going to lose him but maybe today is a good day for some space. Let him be then we'll talk to him."

Stiles pressed his cheek to his kneecaps and looked away from Derek, who stood and got dressed for the day before he walked to the bathroom and spoke to Ricky for a moment before he came back and kissed Stiles on the head before he walked out of the apartment, with the door closing the space fell silent. Stiles flopped down on his side in the bed away from the door and the bathroom. The way the apartment was made, there was a door from the bedroom to the bathroom but another facing the main room for guests. He didn't want to feel the desire to rush to Ricky and force the issue but at the same time, he also didn't want to feel rejected by the beta. He didn't want to know what that looked like or felt like, didn't want to feel sorry for himself either but he knew Derek was right.

Ricky did need some space.

He listened as the shower turned off and he stiffened when he heard Ricky moving around, getting dressed and then he walked out of the bathroom, through the other door so he wouldn't even come through to see Stiles. The omega felt the tears run from the corner of his eye at the sadness that action caused, he wanted Ricky to come back through and kiss him on the forehead or the temple but apparently he needed even more space then Stiles thought was possible. He heard the front door open and close on Rick's departing back and then suddenly the omega was alone in the quiet. He didn't know what to do with himself, so Stiles looked again at his phone to find an email from the college. He was supposed to go meet with the President, Walcott, about the situation. There was an appointment for about an hour from now which would be right in the middle of Garrick's class then he would be able to talk to his beta mate. Derek was in class then working this afternoon and they would all be together this evening to talk everything out. Ricky deserved to have some time to deal with everything that happened since they hadn't really had a lot of time as a relationship without outside forces screwing with them. Stiles was so used to it and Derek probably was as well because he was an alpha from a werewolf family. Ricky hadn't said much about his family and what it was like growing up in a partially turned family as well being born of a human/werewolf couple. He didn't know what those dynamics looked like and he didn't know what it was like to not have the community of werewolves around them all the time.

Its possible that Stiles had been so caught up in his omega revolution and just taking Derek and Ricky along for the ride that he forgot to care about his lover's feelings. Stiles threw his phone down on the bed and scrubbed his hands across his face in frustration. Then he took a couple of deep breaths and got up to face the day and the meeting with the beautiful alpha Paige Walcott, thankfully someone who was supposedly on his side and knew a little more about omegas than most of the people here despite the fact that the college was a part of the Beacon Hills preserve.

After a quick shower and he dressed himself, heading out the door besides the fact that him leaving the room was what started the fight in the first place. Stiles heaved a sigh and walked out of the apartment building and headed towards the college, just trying to imagine how he was going to make it up to Ricky. He couldn't help when the beta was shouting at him; the instinctive response was to sit there and just let the other wolf yell at him. The omega instinct to kowtow to his mates was hardwired into his brain, not to mention the horrible sense that Ricky deserved better than what he was getting from Stiles. The bond was there in the background but it was shaky and filled with sadness over the fight but Ricky's strand was still there for now and Derek's was strong and thrumming through with love and comfort.

Just as he was coming up to the admin building for the campus where the president's office was located and his phone jingled before he turned to phone to silent and found a message from Derek. **We won't let him give up, little man, take a deep breath.**

Stiles smiled at the message and sent back kisses to the alpha before he walked up and got through the door and let the assistant know he was there for an appointment with the president before he sat down.

He was sitting there for several moments when the door opened and he heard, "Hey Stiles."

He looked up to find Isaac standing just inside the door, kicking his foot bashfully. Stiles smiled gently, "Hey Isaac, what are you doing here?"

"I have an appointment with the president about Varack and I asked if you could be there. Walcott agreed as long as you would get to see her about your situation as well, would that be okay?"

Stiles nodded and grinned, "Yeah I don't mind. I think I would appreciate the back up right now."

Isaac nodded and moved to sit down next to Stiles and they waited in silence. Stiles just hoped he would be getting back to classes soon, especially with what happened with Varack. The omega needed something besides all the trouble he was causing to focus on.


	29. Decision's Made

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Decision's Made**

Ricky got through his classes and headed back to the apartment only to find it empty. He scoffed, getting angry all over again about the fact that he asked Stiles to do one thing and this was how he responded. He didn't understand his place, Stiles needed Derek but Ricky didn't really know what the point of him being in this relationship was anymore. Especially if he was going to ask Stiles to do something for the omega's safety only to have him completely ignore what the beta asked. He didn't want to leave; he was in love with Derek and Stiles but right now Ricky just needed some space so he packed a couple sets of clothes and a few of his textbooks before he sent off a couple of emails to his professors. Since he was weeks ahead of schedule in his workload, they shot back quick Okays and luckily his absences wouldn't count against him since they had a few days off for some holiday, not that he was paying attention. He was just glad he had the time. He walked out of the apartment, almost putting his key down in the entryway before putting them back in his pocket, tucked his laptop in the front pocket of his overnight bag before he walked out.

He was glad he didn't see either Derek or Stiles because he was sure as soon as he saw them everything would be forgiven and he just felt too much about this and needed some time away. He needed his family. He ignored the jangling ringtone of Derek calling him, clicking the lock button to silence the call and sending it to voicemail.

Ricky walked out to the curb where he was catching a bus that would take him to another bus station a little farther away from the preserve where he would be able to get back home. He knew the trip wouldn't take very long so he settled into the seat when it arrived and let the rumble of the bus and the motion of the car soothe the inner ache from the sadness the fight caused. He could also feel the bond at the back of his mind and at the center of his gut tightening and he took a couple deep breaths and ignored the sensation, assured incorrectly that the pain would wane and then he would be fine.

When he moved from one bus onto the next he barely looked up and around then he texted his father and asked if he would pick him up at the bus station and that he would explain everything when he got there. He got back a quick assent and settled back into his seat and thought about the life he was now living, the interesting three-way relationship that his family didn't even really know about. They knew he was in a relationship but he'd never mentioned their were two men or that he shared a soul bond with them, he didn't know what to say and without Derek and Stiles to help him explain it, Ricky just figured he would just make them confused and worry about him. He wondered what they would really think about what was happening to Ricky and in some weird way he knew they would accept it because there was no other choice in his family, they loved each other and his parents had always been loving and accepting in his life choices but this was more than his parents' had ever been asked to accept.

He ignored the tug in his gut, the farther away he got and the ache came in waves, if he was thinking of family and what he was going to do while he was home for a couple days it was fine but if he started to think about Derek and Stiles, missing them hurt more than his heart, it actually made his gut tighten and twist inside. He shook off the thought of what Stiles and Derek were going to do when they realized Ricky wasn't coming home. He knew it was cowardly to leave the house without even speaking to Stiles this morning but he needed so desperately to have some space.

When the pain resurfaced he changed his train of thought and wondered how his sister was doing, Ravyn was about a year and a half younger than him and still living at home and she was looking forward to getting out. She was a strong young woman and Ravyn was constantly reminding Garrick that he needed to stick up for himself and he wondered what she would have done this morning. He always looked up to his alpha-like sister where he was more than willing to just deal with the treatment of others. He missed his sister so much, they'd spent most of their life being the only werewolves in their area and so they were close plus the familial bond between them was surprising strong for human-born weres.

It had been so long since he spoke to her or even longer since he saw her so he was looking forward to seeing her as well.

When the bus finally stopped at the station he got off the bus and looked around as he walked through the building and finally caught sight of his dad's car and walked over to climb into the beat up blue truck and smiled at his dad who was wearing a checker plaid button up shirt and jeans with cowboy boots. He shared the light brown shade of hair with his dad and the man wore a perpetual smile whenever he looked at his son and daughter.

"Hey Dad, thanks for coming to get me. I know this was out of the blue."

"Of course son, just glad to see you."

The beta gave a tremulous smile to his dad and faced forward when the older beta started the truck and they drove off towards home. His dad kept taking in deep breaths and looking over to Garrick. "Son, can I ask you something?"

Garrick nodded, figuring he knew what was coming and there was no way he was going to continue hiding the truth or being vague enough to waylay more questions.

"Why do you smell different? You have a distinctive other wolf scent, did you mate with your boyfriend?" his dad was getting excited now all the while Garrick wished the world would just open up and swallow him whole before he had to answer, "Why didn't you tell us? I wish he had come with you so we could meet him! I'm so happy for you Garrick!"

Ricky shook his head, pressing his hand to his stomach where the nascent bond was letting him know he'd been away from Derek and Stiles for too long and he said nothing for a moment and his father kept driving though he was slowing and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Please dad, I think I can only download all this information once and I would rather do it with all of you together," Garrick said in a strained whisper.

His dad nodded, pressing a comforting hand to Garrick's shoulder as his dad started driving again, this time much faster than absolutely necessary and then they were home and he was climbing down from the truck cab and being hit full force by Ravyn's body hug, her slender legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. It might have been odd for any other family, one that wasn't part wolf where being close to pack and family was a part of their society and comfort so Garrick just hugged her tightly to him and let her hang off his neck as they walked back up to the door of the small house that Garrick had called home and safe for so long and now it might still be a home, it wasn't his anymore. It never would be without Stiles and Derek so he could finally understand the kind of emotional power the soul bond had over him and its one of the things he ran home to his parents over.

Ravyn hopped down from his chest when the door opened and there was his beautiful mother, Shelby, with her loving look of exasperation at their antics and Garrick leaned in close to take in his mother's rose water scent and hugged her tightly. "Hey Mama."

"Your father said you were going to tell us something and I can scent that there has been a change for sure, you Mated your boyfriend, Claimed him I'm guessing."

"Can we sit please?" Garrick pleaded and she nodded and walked them all into the living room right off to the side of the entry way, farther back into the house was the master bedroom and bath on the right and on the left and connected to the living room was the kitchen and dining room. Garrick sat down in a small armchair and the rest of his family settled into the couch, close and holding hands. He wished he felt safe about touching them but he couldn't do it right now.

"I did Claim my mate but what you didn't know was there is more than one," Garrick started, figuring he should drop the biggest bomb.

"Huh?" Ravyn asked intelligently.

Garrick sighed, "I met my roommate Stiles and knew I felt something for him but I later found out that I would never mate or Claim him because he's an omega and he would have to find an alpha to completely a soul bond and become Claimed and he was reunited with Derek, his alpha. The interesting thing was that I could feel the spark between Derek and I but also it existed between Stiles and myself. We courted for a while and realized that it worked for us, this strange three-way relationship and Stiles demanded that we stop fooling around pretending that we weren't important to each other. We mated, then when Stiles went into Heat I Claimed him, we all Claimed each other." With that, Ricky showed his family the only irrevocable proof he had which were his Claiming bites and they could clearly see that two different mouths created the bites, there was no way to fake that.

Then the room fell silent and stayed that way while Garrick held a hand over his stomach as the bond pulled desperately at him, demanded he go back to his mates.

"But you're a beta," his sister finally declared like Garrick had somehow forgotten that.

"Yes."

"Betas don't have soul bonds and they are not supposed to bond with omegas and when was the last time someone even knew a young omega?" his sister's voice demanded in a very alpha kind of way.

"I have a bond and I am bound to an alpha and an omega and I don't know the last time an omega has been known of but this one is mine and I love him. I love them both," he spoke the words clearly and brooked no argument. Ravyn held her hands up in surrender.

"Well son it sounds like there is a lot to discuss and two new son-in-laws to meet," his dad said and his wife and Ravyn looked at him like he'd grown another head. Garrick could understand their confusion; Garrick wasn't really expecting any sort of understanding. He didn't smell any lie on his father but he still didn't know what he was going to do. "Why aren't they with you now?"

"I fought with Stiles this morning, sometimes he doesn't seem to care when he puts himself in danger and I reacted."

"Trouble in Ménage paradise? Weird!" Ravyn said rudely and Garrick growled at her.

"Rave, knock it off," their mother snapped as she continued to watch Garrick. Ravyn slipped her hand through her short hair and it just slipped back in front of her light blue eyes as she waited for Garrick to speak again. He told them a lot about the months they were courting then dating, the amazing Heat with both men though he didn't get very graphic at all. He talked a little bit about Stiles' struggles with the campus and the problems with Varack.

"He wasn't raped right?" his dad asked gently, reaching out to touch Garrick's knee.

Garrick shook his head, "We found him in time thankfully." Garrick continued to speak a little longer then fell silent and waited, feeling that dreadful pull in his stomach making his lunch feel like it was going to come back up.

"You really have a soul bond?" Ravyn asked in shock. "I read about this, the pain that you're feeling is from the nascent soul bond because you're separated from your mates."

Garrick frowned, "How do you know that?" he asked.

Ravyn shrugged her slight shoulder, "I read a lot."

Garrick snorted and with a smile thought about the way Stiles grabbed a hold of some sort of subject and he would look in books, in the school library and all over the Internet whenever he wanted to know everything about a subject. "You would like Stiles, you guys are alike in a couple ways, he might be an omega but he is the bossiest one of us all."

Your alpha puts up with that?" Ravyn asked with a snort.

Garrick nodded, "Yeah he loves Stiles and our omega is only ever trying to do what's best for all of us."

"So why the fight?" his dad asked.

Garrick shrugged, "Because this thing is so different than anything I've ever dealt with and its scary and he doesn't listen. He is going to get himself killed or hurt and sometimes I feel like there is no place for me in between Derek and Stiles. I needed some air. I needed you guys."

Then his father and mother moved to the side so Garrick would fit between them on the couch and he moved to sit with them, pressing his head into his mother's shoulder and breathed in her scent again and allowed his dad and sister to get as close as possible and they just stayed like that for a while, each of them pulling bits of pain from Garrick so he could rest there among them.


	30. Missing Link

**Chapter Thirty: Missing Link**

"I don't understand! Why would he leave like that?" Stiles shouted at Derek. They both came home to no beta in their apartment, clothes missing but thankfully his house key was gone too. Derek had found Stiles pacing in the bedroom, frantic and texting Garrick over and over. He searched the room for something, a note telling them where Garrick had gone then turned to speak with Stiles. Now they were fighting.

Derek couldn't stop himself from shouting back at Stiles, "You're the one he was mad at, why didn't you push him like you push everyone else?"

Stiles flinched at Derek's tone and the alpha gripped his fist against the pain that reaction caused and the omega spoke, "I didn't push him because you told me to leave him alone. What if he wanted to be followed and talked to? I was just listening to my alpha!" Stiles spit the words into Derek's face, the anger in his voice permeating the air and choking Derek. He couldn't help but respond to the feelings.

"Stiles, Gari has a point, you care more about your omega rights then you do about him or me, we just happen to be here to fight the battle with you. I can't do this with you right now, I need to find Garrick."

"Oh yeah because you're the only one capable of finding our wayward mate! I can help Derek, I want to help!"

"I don't need your help," Derek growled and turned away from Stiles, leaving the room as the waves of sadness over took the feeling of anger and resentment in the air. He walked out of the bedroom and sat down at the table and scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

He didn't know what was happening, he could feel the pull from the nascent bond as it tried to bring them all together but that wasn't what caused the anger. He didn't know what was happening besides the fact that Stiles' mere presence was pissing him off and clearly Stiles felt the same as well as a good deal of hurt as well. He could feel the edges of control waning around his wolf and he knew part of Stiles' anger was coming from the sudden desperate need to answer the alpha commands. Was this what the upset beta was always wondering; was this what Garrick did for them? He calmed Derek more than once, brought a sense of ease to the alpha and soothed the edges of Stiles' omega traits. He was a bridge between all three of them and now that he was gone, Derek and Stiles were unraveling. It wasn't that Stiles and Derek couldn't learn to live without Gari but Derek didn't want to. For the few hours he hadn't been with the beta, he felt the small hole in his heart desperately wishing to be filled with the presence of his lover. He needed to find Garrick and he needed to apologize to Stiles for shouting at him. He stood up just as the bedroom door slammed open and Stiles was there, all golden eyes' fury and gripping his red hoodie in his hand with his keys in the other.

"You may not need me but maybe Ricky does, I am going to find him."

Derek stepped forward, into Stiles path to the door, "Where are you going to find him?"

Stiles snorted, "You're so smart, figure it out for yourself."

Derek glared at Stiles and didn't move so the omega just shoved at the alpha before he walked around his mate towards the door and Derek let him despite his better judgment. He would just follow Stiles in the Camaro and hope they really were heading towards Garrick because until the bond solidified, the pain of separation and the stress of dealing with the inner wolf without having Gari around was draining on both of them.

Derek grabbed his keys and walked out, getting outside just as the jeep roared to life and Stiles was pushing it into gear and driving away. Derek got into his car and started it quickly, he pushed it into drive and headed in the same direction as Stiles while he pulled his phone from his pocket. He knew a lot of time had passed from the last time he'd seen Garrick and wondered if the beta would finally pick up the phone.

He dialed Garrick and listened as it rang and rang, and finally the voicemail kicked in, "This is Garrick's phone please leave a message if you want me to call you back."

"Hey Gari, I know you were feeling a little boxed in this morning but we need you Gari, please just tell us where you are. I love you okay, please."

He ended the call and dropped his phone back into his jacket pocket before he focused on where Stiles was going, which was leaving Beacon Hills apparently. It took another ten minutes to figure that Stiles must have hacked the school records and got Ricky's home address because they were just heading into Santa Barbara, which he knew was where Garrick came from originally. Stiles knew exactly where he was going so undoubtedly he was using GPS so Derek waited a little longer before they were parking in front of a house and Stiles was jumping out of the jeep and glaring back at the Camaro. He opened the door and got out as well.

"I told you I could handle this! What are you doing here?" Stiles shouted.

Derek immediately went on the offensive, "You're doing the same thing that sent Garrick packing in the first place!"

"What? Caring enough to find our mate?"

"No! Running around half-cocked, never realizing the kind of devastation if you got hurt in the process of trying to save everyone else. What the hell is wrong with you Stiles?"

The omega curled in on himself, sliding away from Derek's anger and the alpha tugged back on the chains that bound his wolf and looked up to find Garrick look on from the front door, surrounded by his family who were staring in curiosity. Stiles realized Derek was looking over his shoulder and turned around to look at their mate as well. Stiles' anger deflated and he stayed where he was, Derek watching him for collapse then looking back to Garrick who looked confused and unsure of what he should be doing in this situation. Again, Derek knew that so much of the confusion came from not knowing everything about the soul bond. This desperate need to be with Stiles and Garrick came from that bond and it overrode everything else in life.

"Hey Gari," Derek finally said breaking the silence.

Garrick stared at him, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

Stiles shrunk away from Garrick at his tone, the separation between omega and man was getting smaller and weaker. Stiles was following the instincts to kowtow instead of the Stiles way of life of grabbing life by the hands and pulling in what he wanted. Derek's heart hurt at the sight even as the wolf rejoiced just a little, making the alpha sick to his stomach.

"Garrick, are you going to invite your mates in and introduce them to your family?" the older man, Gari's father, asked and Garrick nodded and gestured to Derek and Stiles. Derek walked forward and pressed a hand to Stiles' lower back but he just shrugged off the hand and moved forward. They all walked inside slowly and Derek looked around the nice little house that was made up of homey feelings and safety. Garrick remained standing as Stiles moved to lean against the wall as far from Derek and Ricky as he could possibly get and Derek sat down in a comfy armchair, scenting that Garrick sat here last while the rest of the Oseric family reclaimed their seat on the couch.

"Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski," Garrick said as he gestured to the alpha and the omega, "This is my father Braeden, my mother Shelby and my little sister Ravyn. Family, these are my stupid mates."

Derek snorted a little at that then watched as each of the other Oseric family members in the held their hands out palm up in respect of the alpha, even Ravyn who Derek was pretty sure was a new alpha. He shook his head and tilted his neck a little to show them he was equal in the eyes of family. "I am glad to meet you though I wish we had not met under such stressful circumstances."

"What the heck was going on out there?" Garrick asked.

Derek sighed as Stiles mulishly crossed his arms and said nothing, "I think that in these special alpha/beta/omega relationships because of the high emotions and the intense connection between the three of us and the wolves being so close to the surface and so when we are separated from Gari, the control starts slipping. Stiles is acting like an omega for the first time in his life and I am acting more like the douche alpha that you guys hate to be associated with. I think that calming effect of your presence is necessary right now Garrick."

"So you came back because you need me to calm the wolves inside you?" Garrick asked, sounding a hint unsure but mostly annoyed.

"No I came because I love you and I miss you and I can't live without you," Stiles said stumbling over his words and his voice hitched in sobbing breaths. Derek wanted to hug the omega but he knew this had to be between Garrick and Stiles. "I'm sorry that I don't have any other speed beside full-speed ahead, I don't know how to not care about the other people of my kind and I don't know if I can ever blindly follow anyone's commands but I promise that if you let me I will try for you and Derek. I will promise to remember that it's not just me anymore that we have to be in this together. Please Ricky, I –" as Stiles was going to continue his apology and declaration speech Garrick had rushed across the room and pulled Stiles in for a hug and the omega sunk into him and through the bond Derek felt relief and joy and the wolf retreated within Derek. His chest rumbled in a contented growl and before he even knew he wanted them in his arms, Garrick and Stiles were sitting in the chair with him squishing in close. Derek laughed and pressed his lips to the side of Stiles' head and Garrick leaned down to touch his forehead to the side of Derek's face.

When they all looked over at Garrick's family it was to find them all staring on in interested confusion.

"So again, these are my mates and we have a very interesting relationship," Garrick said as he moved to sit on the arm and the seat and Stiles was settled into Derek's lap.

"Yes we can see that," Shelby said and she didn't say it with a smile, in fact Derek could sense her reluctance and even disappointment that her son was involved in something like this.

"You would have him leave us?" Derek asked gently.

She stared at him in shock, "What? Why would you think that? Ask that?"

"Yeah Derek, why?" Garrick asked, standing again.

"I have been scenting emotions my whole life, I come from one of the strongest alpha families in the area. I can scent your emotions."

Garrick looked to his mother, "Is this true mom?"

Shelby shrugged, "I guess I always believed the best thing about being a beta was choosing who to love and not losing myself in that love, having the mental capacity to choose to answer that call not just a biological function of destiny or something equally ridiculous."

Derek frowned and Stiles struggled to rise from the alpha's lap but Derek tightened his grip so Stiles grabbed at Garrick's hand and held the beta close to the chair as he spoke, "You think because of the Soul Bond we have no choice but to be together but it doesn't make what we feel about each other any less loving. It just means that our wolves have mated as well. That's what the soul bond is."

Shelby nodded, "I understand that I guess but how can you possibly make educated decisions when the wolf is in control or these huge emotions are running rampant. When does logic enter the room?"

"Is logic supposed to be a mainstay of a relationship?" Braeden asked his wife.

Shelby shrugged, "I don't know I guess I'm just worried that the day we meet these guys you have a fight in our living room and they are fighting on our doorstep. You ran away from school because of this relationship."

"No," Garrick replied quickly, "I didn't leave because of them, I left because I just needed to take a step back from it. It's been a wild ride but I love Stiles and Derek, I'm not going to leave them and not because of the bond, its because everything about them is integral to my happiness. I hope you can understand that Mom."

"You said you guys were together two months before you Claimed right?" Braeden asked.

Derek turned and watched as the beta nodded.

"You had all that time before the sex and the Claiming to learn who each other was as a person, not just the wolf you happen to have a soul bond with?"

Garrick nodded again.

"And you were drawn to both of them then?"

"Yes," Garrick responded quickly and assured of his feelings, "I promise I didn't come here to say that I didn't want to be with them. I just needed some air and I was upset and taking it out on them because I am so confused about the feelings and drives I am having. I would kill for Derek and especially Stiles and that was something I have to accept in myself."

"Ricky, I would never want you to do something that you wouldn't be able to accept in yourself," Stiles whispered though in a room full of werewolves, it was impossible not to hear.

Derek kept rubbing a hand across Stiles' back gently. Stiles was still holding Garrick's arm and keeping them all connected. Derek could feel the anger he'd been feeling most of the day ebb away and even with the in-laws confusion about what their son got himself into, it would all be okay as long as they were willing to listen to each other and keep growing together. Today's events only really confirmed how much they loved each other otherwise they wouldn't have been fighting, the arguments were a given it was just a matter of how long it was going to take to get to them.

"Look, do you and your husband fight or argue?" Derek asked Shelby.

Ravyn snorted, "Oh yeah, sometimes its so loud and vicious that I think I am going to get up the next day to find out that one killed the other."

"Rave," Garrick snapped. Derek could understand his beta's annoyance, in the wolf community, mates attacking and killing each other sometimes did happen in the heat of anger.

"Yes we fight, obviously," Shelby responded.

"Why do you fight? At the core of every argument is love and care," Derek said. "I know this seems like a whole lot of drama and chaos in the making but at the core of it is how much I love your son and Stiles." With that Derek leaned forward, almost dislodging Stiles to stretch the collar off his neck to show first Stiles' Mating mark then Garrick's mark.

"But you're an alpha, you let a beta mark you?" Shelby asked in shock.

"I let _my beta _mark me in an act of love."

Shelby's anger and confusion deflated, in the face of that statement and the proof laid before them. There was nothing left to say in the face of an alpha allowing a 'lowly beta' to mark him. There were a few alpha/beta love relationships and even most of them never allowed the beta to bite the alpha or if they did it then the alpha would hide it.

"I don't know Mom, that sounds a lot like what you and Dad have," Ravyn stated.

Shelby nodded and settled back against the couch and looked at each of the young men sitting before her, locking her eyes on Stiles. "You went through a Heat? With my son and your alpha."

Stiles nodded and blushed.

"You were using a contraceptive shot?"

Stiles nodded again.

"Good, my son has a bright future that does not end with being a young father without an education," Shelby stated.

Stiles snorted, "I have a bright future that doesn't include getting pregnant at eighteen either, though your son's bright future is very important to me, mine is too."

Shelby nodded satisfied with the omega's answer. "Shall I make some dinner before you all go back to the campus?"

"Sure mom," Garrick said and with a clap from the beta everyone fell out of the daze of all the emotional drama in the room. Shelby and Ravyn got up and walked back to the kitchen and started cooking, talking about them even though they could still hear the other two women talking.

"Don't mind my wife, she just loves her kids to distraction and doesn't like the idea of giving them up," Braeden said with a laugh.

Derek smiled, "I get that."

"So how is school for all you boys?" Braeden asked, pushing them away from all the other awkward conversations they could be having right now.

"Oh right, we were distracted by our missing mate but I spoke to the president," Stiles said as he looked to Derek then Ricky. "I was reinstated to all my classes and I told them, hopefully not prematurely, that I wouldn't need my dorm as I am a mated wolf."

"Of course it wasn't premature, right Gari?" Derek said.

Garrick leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead, "Of course not, I'm so glad you were reinstated though you didn't deserve to be punished in the first place. I am happy to live with you and Derek."

Braeden cleared his throat before anyone started kissing anyone else and Garrick turned away from Stiles, turning red and smelling of embarrassment. Derek rubbed a finger down the side of Garrick's neck in comfort.

"I think I'll go help in the kitchen and not because I am a meek little omega who belongs there," Stiles said as he pointed to Derek and Gari who just chuckled.

Garrick slipped down next to Derek and looked over at Gari's dad who was sitting there just watching them with a simple smile on his face, "What?" Derek asked quietly with a huff of a laugh.

"You really do all care about each other, I always heard relationships with an omega revolved around the omega but the two of you love and comfort each other as well."

Derek turned to Garrick and pressed his nose into the younger man's neck to scent the beta for a moment before he locked eyes on Braeden, "Stiles is the center when he needs it because he's the hope for children and family but Garrick is my hope for today. Being together, all of us, is the only time I can really feel complete."

"That's all any parents wants for his child, you have our blessing."

Derek smiled and hugged Garrick whose eyes were tearing at his dad's words.


	31. Getting Them Home

**Chapter Thirty-One: Getting Them Home**

Stiles stood at the door of the kitchen, watching Ravyn and Shelby throwing together potato and a roast as well as a salad. He smiled, "I would ask if I could help but you are like a well-oiled machine."

Shelby turned and smiled a little, "We got this but if you want the plates are in that cabinet and the silverware is in that drawer," Stiles watched where the woman gestured to and immediately started grabbing what she asked for and placing them around the dining table while Ravyn hopped over with some glasses in her hands.

"You a senior?" Stiles asked the girl.

"Yes, I am hoping to get into an ivy league school, otherwise I might end up at Beacon Hills as well not that it's a bad thing because it's a wolf preserve town but I would love to check out the rest of the world instead of just this state."

"I think that would be amazing for you," Stiles said with a smile. "I always wanted to travel outside of Beacon Hills but being an omega requires secrecy and complete loyalty from a few friends. That can't always be found," he said with a negligent shrug.

"Is that why you're so desperate to change things for omegas? So you can have more freedom?" Ravyn asked as she scrapped her hand through her short brown hair.

Stiles smiled at the younger girl, "I don't know really. I just feel like others should be able to leave behind the scent diffusers and meds some day and just feel a little bit safer. My only omega friend was almost raped because of his Caste a week or so ago and he didn't deserve it. We don't deserve to be treated like subpar creatures because of our abilities to reproduce."

Ravyn leaned against the table a little and nodded, "It's the same for us sometimes, people born of a human/wolf pairing or the bitten. Like we are not as important as the born wolves."

Stiles nodded, "There is always going to be stupid sociological levels that some people believe make us less than someone else. I have no 'world peace' delusion of fixing all of that but I do hope I can make it a little better for everyone. Even Derek is treated poorly for allowing Garrick to Claim him and calm him, even when he allows me to be anything but the meek little omega I'm supposed to be. When he can't control me, he is looked down on as not doing his job."

Ravyn snorted, "No one should own or control anyone else, even a good alpha knows that those who follow him or her do so with respect and love, not fear."

"Come on Ravyn, let's finish up here," Shelby said gently and the girl hopped to help her mother. Stiles enjoyed watching the two women move together with ease of practice. He hoped that kind of ease could be his with Derek and Ricky after they'd lived together for a while though they would probably have to find a different place since Derek's apartment was only really big enough for two of them, three pushed the space to the limit. Stiles hoped that if they did decide to look for a place, they would get to put in their say and choices. He always wondered about Derek's Beacon Hills family house and hoped someday to live there with Derek in his wildest dreams. Soon he could smell the roast cooking and finished putting the glasses on the table before he walked back to the doorway and listened to his mates talking to Braeden and he smiled when he heard Garrick's dad giving his blessing.

"I agree with my husband, you know. If you and Derek are good for my son then I'm happy for him. I just worry about it especially because he's no longer at home."

"I understand, my dad had a hard time letting me go."

Shelby tugged him away from the door way, "He wanted to protect you, keep you from getting found out?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, he didn't want the wrong alpha to learn the truth and take advantage of me. He couldn't protect me any more and that killed him just a little inside. I was recently kidnapped by an alpha from the police station where my dad worked but Ricky and Derek saved me, we protect each other when we can and we pick up the pieces when we can't. That's why I came here today, I needed to fix what I did with Ricky."

Shelby nodded, "Relationships are never going to be perfect, without fights but what your doing here, what Derek is doing is important. You have to fight for each other. That's why I'm okay with this weird thing you got going on here."

Stiles nodded and soon they were calling the others in to sit at the table and they shared a joyful meal together full of conversation and getting to know Garrick's family. Stiles watched as his beta mate took it all in, happily talking about stupid things that he and Ravyn did when they were kids and then again about a year ago for another story of high jinx. Stiles watched as Derek smiled quietly, pride in them both clear as day in his alpha gaze. After dinner, Shelby packed a pie for them to take and they piled into the Camaro and the jeep, Ricky standing between the two cars until Derek pulled the beta in close and kissed him deeply before he shoved him towards the jeep. They all got into the cars and started the journey back to the campus and Stiles pressed a hand to Ricky's knee.

"Are we okay?" he asked the beta.

Ricky turned and smiled in the waning light, "I'm really good Stiles, we're really good."

"You promise?" he asked.

"You promised to try to be better and I promise to continue doing what I can to figure out what's going on inside and if I need space I will tell you guys."

"I really will try not to go off half-cocked about all this stuff that I get us involved in," Stiles said with a laugh and changed the subject, "I love your little sister man, she is smart and sassy."

"Remind you of anyone?" Ricky asked with a chuckle.

"Are you referring to me?" Stiles asked, gasping in mock surprise then laughing again. "And your mom and dad were amazing, surprisingly accepting if reticent."

Garrick nodded, "I was happy with that, I don't know they are always going to be so easy going, they're worried about me but we'll show them we can make it work."

Stiles smiled and focused on the road, leaving his hand on Ricky's knee until they got back to the apartment building and all walked back to their home and as soon as the door was closed behind Stiles, he was pressed against the door with Derek's lips pressed into his.

"Are we making up?" Ricky asked with a laugh.

Derek moved his mouth off of Stiles, causing the omega to whimper at the loss, "Oh yeah," the alpha replied as Stiles jerked Ricky close for a wet and open-mouthed kiss.

Stiles slipped his arms up and around Ricky's shoulders and continued to kiss him, as Derek pressed against his back and he let Derek and Ricky lift him so his legs were wrapped tightly around the beta's waist. They made it back to the bedroom and the great big bed where Stiles was dropped gently on the surface and he immediately started jerking at his clothes, trying to feel as much skin on his as quickly as possible.

Derek was slipping out of his clothes and Ricky was as well, racing to see who was going to get naked first. They landed on the bed, surrounding Stiles with their scents and heat and he rose to share his lips and body with those who he was privileged to call his. Their passions rose, the scent of their arousal thickened all around them and after completion as Derek walked to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them all up. Then Derek settled next to them. Ricky settled into their arms with a happy sigh and they slipped into a restful sleep.

Not enough time passed before alarms started tripping into beeps and trills and Stiles was trying to slap them to silence then Ricky placed his hands and mouth on Stiles' body to start the omega's day with one more orgasm. Stiles moaned at the sensation. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Stiles moaned happily. Ricky said nothing as he reved them both up and over the edge of pleasure into bliss before they settled once more.

Stiles panted, waiting for his breathing to slow, "What was that for?"

"Felt like I had to be inside you this morning, claim you in pleasure and my scent."

The omega rolled his eyes, "So apparently betas are possessive jerks too then?"

Ricky shrugged even as he chuffed out a laugh, "Sometimes yeah I guess we are. Derek got to be inside you and I wanted the world to know you belong to me too, I can't seem to stop these darn wolfie instincts from taking over sometimes."

Stiles shrugged and hugged Ricky to him tightly, "Maybe we should go running soon, all three of us."

Ricky nodded then grabbed Stiles and they both piled into the shower together and washed each other quickly, trading kisses for soaping each other up and down. They got out of the shower and dried quickly and Stiles realized he was heading back to school today and though getting screwed through the mattress was a great way to start the day, the truth was it was just starting and he had work to do.

"Did Derek have to work this morning?" Stiles asked as they dressed and ate a quick breakfast at the counter.

Ricky nodded, "Yup, kissed you and woke me but didn't want to wake you since we'd had an interesting couple of days. I let you sleep a little longer before I took advantage of you."

"You naughty wolf you," Stiles snickered as they were walking out the front door and took the short walk to the campus since they had time. Stiles was hoping to see Isaac and Scott and then he had to deal with the fact that he'd been gone for over a week and a half and in college terms that was quite a chunk of work.

Ricky left Stiles to attend their separate classes with a kiss and nuzzle across the cheek and Stiles walked away humming happily about his school life getting back on track not to mention surviving his first fight with his mates and meeting the last bit of in-laws without to much bloodshed, all in all life was pretty good.


	32. Center of Attention

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Center of Attention**

Getting back to class was the easy part for Stiles but he didn't really think through the fact that everyone knew that he'd been kidnapped by Varack and he was coming back after being suspended for being an omega. Scott had done his best friend duties in telling everyone he spoke to about the bullshit of Stiles being kicked out in the first place. He found Scott and several others around lunchtime and Stiles reached his best friend and hugged Scott.

"Hey buddy," Stiles said, grinning into Scott's shoulder for a moment before he let go and they both sat down under a tree and he realized this was Scott's pack for the most part. Within pack dynamics there maybe be many alphas but there were only a few that were strong enough to lead other alphas and Derek was one but Scott was another, it was why Stiles' mate and his best friend had problems sometimes. Scott's pack consisted of Allison, his girlfriend, also Jackson and Lydia and Isaac. Stiles was a little surprised to find the other omega here instead of with Erica and Boyd but the younger man was still trying to deal with the past problems with trusting alphas so even though Isaac belonged technically to Derek's pack, he was here because he trusted Scott.

"Hey Isaac, how you doing?" Stiles asked with a smile.

The other omega smiled, "I'm okay. How are you about the kidnapping thing?"

Stiles shrugged, "I'm okay, glad to be back at school. I don't have very much catching up to do thankfully but there has been a lot of people suddenly wanting to be my friend today."

"What?" Scott asked, "Why?"

"I am the newest Hale, I am supposedly the only person capable of getting them into the Hale Pack's good graces. I can get them favors and blablabla. Plus I got Varack fired and sent to jail, I got another omega to come out and fight against alpha mistreatment, now betas want to join my pack and a few alphas in one of my classes was asking about if I knew any other omegas that they could pick from," Stiles finished with a roll of his eyes. It had been a busy and obnoxious morning filled with the desperate desire to go back home and sleep a little longer so all the crazy would die down. But he didn't want to fall behind, he had an education to attain because he was not just going to be a Mama of the Hale babies, h had plans and goals outside the giving birth deal.

"Wow," Scott said, "People be stupid, I know for a fact that Derek is wrapped around your little finger but you wouldn't pull anyone into the pack that he couldn't trust implicitly."

Stiles nodded, Scott had a point about that. After the Hale family was attacked and the Beacon Hills house was set on fire, losing him his father, Stiles would never sway Derek's mind about a pack member for nothing. Stiles would have to care and Derek would have to learn about the person, they weren't going to be invited into the Hale pack until they had a chance to develop their relationship anyway.

He wondered if Ricky was being bothered about all that crap as well or if these people had targeted only Stiles because he was the 'weak little omega' that would do anything for anyone. He hated that omega stereotype; actually he hated most omega stereotypes.

"So Stiles, as the first of us to get Claimed, what was it like?" Lydia asked coyly.

"Scott and Alison have mated," Stiles said in rebuttal.

"Mated yes," Scott said, "Not Claimed, because we want to wait for a little longer since we're so young yet. I don't mind and we have a strong relationship without it."

Alison nodded, Stiles felt sorry that he brought it up in front of their friends but Scott and Alison took it pretty well. He'd been missing his friends so much with everything that was going on and a new relationship and the drama of being kicked out and the kidnapping that he didn't even know about Alison and Scott, all he'd known was they smelled like each other a lot.

He nudged Scott, "Hey you wanna hang out, just you and me and some video games?"

Scott beamed at Stiles, "Yeah buddy I do, tonight after the last classes?" he asked.

"Sounds good, you wanna go back to my place, you can see where I live and we'll have guaranteed privacy. Derek's apartment building has werewolf proofing and he's got a nice tv which I have set up with my gaming system."

"Is that okay with your mates?" Scott asked, sounding almost incredulous.

Stiles shrugged and took out his phone sending out a quick text to Derek and Ricky: **Scott and I are having a gaming night tonight at the apartment, is that okay with you guys?**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply from Derek, **Just Scott?**

**Just Scott.**

**That's fine Stiles; it's your home too. **Stiles could understand Derek's reticence about having a lot of people in their space, they were new mates and the apartment barely smelled like all of them, Derek wouldn't want it to suddenly start smelling like a bunch of Stiles' acquaintances, but Scott was different. Scott was Stiles' brother.

Stiles smiled and sent the last text to Derek just as Ricky was messaging him back, **Derek you are the most amazing alpha I could have ever asked for.**

He read Ricky's message; **Just keep it down, I have a paper to work on.**

**How? **Stiles responded to Ricky's message. **You are weeks ahead of your class load.**

Ricky's response made Stiles chuckle; **I talked to my teacher about extra credit and if I can start prepping work for the next class because I moved through the information so quickly.**

**Are you blushing right now, my handsome genius? **Stiles texted back even as everyone was waiting for an answer from him about what his mates would allow him to do.

**Shush! **was the only response he got. Stiles most of the time was incredibly impressed and mostly speechless about Ricky's ability to work through the information given to him and turn them into cohesive and well written papers. It was an amazing ability, while Stiles was good at researching and spouting back information but Ricky would always be a brain.

"So?" Scott asked with a laugh and Stiles shook off the dopey look and turned to the others who were watching him.

"Yeah they are both okay with it," Stiles smiled happily.

"What's it like having two mates? You are responsible for respecting not one but two mates?" Lydia asked, genuinely curious and not trying to be her old bitchy self. They'd had an interesting journey to friendship, starting with his epic crush that was pretty much null and void as soon as Stiles had seen Derek and realized though the strawberry blonde was beautiful it didn't really didn't do it for him anymore. He was glad they made it through that and came out the other side as friends, though she was still dating Jackson and he was always going to be an asshole, he was better now that he was away from his lacrosse lackeys.

So Stiles really thought about her question, he knew that they were essentially still building their bond and so they easily got through fights and arguments and that might change in the future but Stiles was trying to change things with how he normally did things. "Its an interesting question because I am used to being my own man, I always knew someday I would have to kowtow to an alpha and I was prepared for that. I was not prepared for the leeway Derek gives me and I was not prepared for loving them both but I do and that makes their opinions important and not a requirement to respect them. I want them to be okay and I want them to know I respect them."

"Stiles, you love going off half-cocked about everything," Lydia said with a smirk. "Are you saying that's going to stop? Wouldn't that just be changing a fundamental thing about you and how is that love?"

Stiles shrugged, "I imagine that going off half-cocked is probably not going to change but I am going to try to bring them into those issues that I might be having because they only want to protect me and we're stronger as mates instead of individuals."

Lydia nodded, "You're going to lose yourself in this Stiles."

Okay now she was being bitchy, Stiles thought as he frowned at his friend.

"Lyds, that was uncalled for," Scott said quietly but with a hint of alpha command behind it. Stiles appreciated his friend's support but he was left thinking before he picked up his bag and started walking away.

"See you later Scott, we'll walk back to the apartment together. See everyone later."

He could have listened into whatever they were saying as he walked away but Stiles pretty much didn't want to know what else was being said. Sure he was back and he was happy with Derek and Ricky but they were always going to be the token ménage on campus who were declaring they had a right to each other. It meant people were always going to have opinions about them that weren't welcome and Stiles remembered thinking when Ricky and he were fighting that he hoped he didn't lose who he was under the power and strength of an alpha and a beta. Compared to them, the omega wasn't as strong or fast or anything that Ricky and Derek were capable of and he would be the one being protected all the time. Stiles shook off the morose thoughts as he walked into his last class of the day suddenly grateful that it was one he shared with Ricky, he headed straight over to his mate where the beta was sitting in his seat and working on homework.

Stiles dropped his stuff on the table next to Ricky, causing the beta to grumble in annoyance before Stiles pressed his hands into the sides of Ricky's face and brought his lips to the beta's for a long and deep kiss. Ricky's chest rumbled in a contented noise that the omega's wolf purrs into as well. Then he pulled away and heard the sporadic cheering and clapping from other students in the room.

Ricky growled and everyone quieted before he turned back to Stiles, "You okay?"

"Lydia said I was going to lose myself in this relationship," Stiles said with a shrug, surprised at his inability to hide the words and feelings from Ricky but then he'd been Stiles' friend before they'd mated.

"We'll talk about that later Stiles," Ricky said in a warning tone as the rest of the students filed in and the teacher started his lecture. Stiles rushed to pull paper and a pen from his pack and furiously started righting notes, keeping his eyes off of Ricky. Until later.


	33. Game Night

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Game Night**

Ricky thought about what Stiles told him about Lydia as they were walking home. He didn't know what he was going to say about that and he wondered if Stiles believed it. He could feel the tension in his mate; scent the fear in Stiles as they walked. He hoped they would have time but Scott joined them a few seconds later and the beta sighed because he felt that Stiles needed to talk to him about this.

"Hey, we still on right? After Lydia and all that…" Scott's words faded off as he looked over at Ricky. The beta stayed silent and reached out to take Stiles' hand who looked at him and smiled a little.

"Yeah I totally need Scott time," Stiles said with a sigh.

Ricky pulled Stiles even closer so their hips bumped and the beta's wolf sighed in satisfaction when the omega smiled gently.

"Cool," Scott said though Ricky could sense the awkwardness in the other alpha and Ricky suddenly realized that Derek agreed to another alpha coming into their den essentially. He figured Scott understood the significance but he wondered if Stiles understood the power that Stiles really held over Derek and Ricky also knew that the omega would never intentionally use it against Derek. He just loved Scott; this other alpha was Stiles' brother.

They made it back to the apartment and the Camaro wasn't there, Ricky tightened his hold on Stiles for a moment before he released the omega who rushed ahead with Scott, getting excited at the prospect of gaming with Scott. Ricky followed them into the building then into their room where Stiles started rushing around the room, vibrating with excitement. He started loading a game into the system and Ricky moved across the room to put his pack down on the table before he watched his omega move quickly and Ricky frowned. Stiles didn't want to talk about what Lydia said, which means that even some small part of him did believe what his friend said to him. Ricky sighed before he settled down at his desk and started working while Scott and Stiles started playing. He listened as they started chatting about games and classes then he slipped head phones into his ears and started working on his paper. Every once in a while he slipped a bud out to listen to Stiles talking, listening for the tension and was pleased that it wasn't there so much.

He tugged his phone out of his pocket and texted Derek; **Hey Der, you know you agreed to let an alpha in our den?**

Derek replied quickly, **It's Scott, he's Stiles best friend. Its worth his happiness, I will just have to scent the room later.**

Ricky sighed and tapped out a message quickly; **Someone told Stiles earlier that he was going to lose himself in this relationship. Stiles is worried about it I think.**

The alpha didn't say anything for a few minutes so Ricky went back to his paper and worked it while he waited. When he told Stiles he was working on papers for extra credit it wasn't a joke he had an agreement with his advisor to get into an accelerated program this semester and he was planning on taking on at least three more classes for next semester, planning on being done with his Associates in English and writing in two years instead of four. So he finished up his outline before he realized that the reason that Derek hadn't answered the text was because he'd been finishing up his work because the alpha rushed through the door and Scott jumped to his feet in a defensive stance causing Derek to grumble as well. There was a fantastic crash or explosion on the screen when Scott was distracted.

Stiles stared at Derek in shock, "I thought you were working?"

Derek's nostrils flared at Stiles' worry and stress before he rushed across the room, almost shoving Scott out of the way as he curled himself around Stiles' body while he rubbed his nose and mouth into Stiles neck. Ricky's breathing had picked up into a pant when his alpha rushed into the room but now it was calming again and he could hear Derek's whispered words into Stiles' neck, "I love you just the way you are Stiles, please don't think that I want you to be anyone other than you. I don't care what other people think. I won't let you lose yourself."

Ricky could hear Stiles' sigh gently into Derek's neck. He nodded to Derek then he turned to Ricky and snapped, "Damn it Garrick!"

The beta flinched especially at the use of his full name, wondering if this was what was going to happen. It was hard to gauge how Derek would react to things like this and Stiles didn't like being overridden in anything including something as simple as Lydia's words making it back to Derek before they had a chance to talk. "I didn't do it so he would come home and ambush you. I just didn't know how to help," he said awkwardly.

Scott just sat there and watched everything happening with a strange expression on his face. Ricky recognized the confusion but also the awe and respect that he could sense in the younger alpha though Ricky didn't really know why.

"How could I not?" Derek whimpered. "I didn't want him to think that I could ever want him to disappear, that either of us wants a quiet, simpering omega."

Stiles glared at Ricky then just as quickly as the flash of anger came, it deflated because it was just a cover for embarrassment and the ugly scent of shame on his skin that Ricky wished he wasn't scenting before the omega opened his arm and Ricky moved across the room and curled in close to his little man. He wrapped his arms around Derek and Stiles and slipped his nose into the omega's throat and his other hand gripped the back of Derek's neck. "I'm sorry Stiles, I needed to tell him. I didn't know what I was going to do or say. I just needed him and needed you to be okay."

Stiles nodded miserably and tightened his grip around both of his mates before he moved back a little to kiss Ricky then Derek on the lips. "Its not like I wanted to ignore it forever just wanted to pretend we didn't have to talk again about this stuff. It just seems like its always there."

"That's just relationships Stiles," Derek said with a small chuckle, "We're always going to be working through stuff as long as we care about each other."

Stiles gasped theatrically while pressing a hand to his forehead, "Why did no one tell me? I didn't sign up for all this feelings crap!"

That broke the tension in the room as they all laughed and Stiles shoved his mates away and watched as Derek pull Ricky closer and the beta sighed. He hadn't realized he needed Derek to focus on him for a moment until the alpha was holding him close and scenting him gently. Ricky sighed when Derek pressed his nose into the beta's throat, and then his elongated teeth slipped along his vein making him shiver.

Stiles cleared his throat and Derek and Ricky chuckled as they separated and Scott was shifting uncomfortable on the couch because of the lust floating around the room. "Are you going back to work?" Stiles asked Derek.

Ricky nudged away from Derek but the alpha kept a hold on him. Stiles reached out and touched Ricky as well. Derek spoke, "I was done for the day and I need to work on some of my school work as well. Stiles, you and Scott going to play a little longer before dinner?"

Scott waited quietly being respectful of Derek's position and right over his home and Stiles nodded vigorously, clearly glad to be done with the uncomfortable conversation. Derek nodded and Ricky moved back to the table and resettled as Derek walked by and kissed the side of Ricky's head gently. He smiled as Derek continued on to the kitchen to pull some meat from the freezer before he sat down close to Ricky, pulling out his laptop and working quietly together.

Every couple of minutes whenever Ricky or Derek weren't typing they were reaching towards each other. Ricky touching Derek's knee when he wasn't working or Derek touching the side of Ricky's neck when he was reading. The beta could scent the contentment in the air, the little touches weren't about arousing each other but having comfort and care for each other. All the while Stiles was shouting at Scott and screaming at the game they were playing. Ricky realized that this was what it was like when in a relationship that wasn't constantly under the scrutiny of others and the constant drama of being in love with an omega. Ricky knew that it wouldn't always be like this, quiet and happy and easy but he was enjoying the moment.

Then Derek stood and walked into the kitchen and started working on dinner, Ricky stayed at the desk getting through one paper than making the outline for the next paper as well as some notes on the readings. Stiles and Scott were winding down in the living room, moving on to discuss classes even while they were running around on the screen. Ricky chuckled at the prospect of just running around in a virtual game but he was glad they were getting a chance to talk and spend time together.

Ricky started putting his paperwork in his folders and tucked them back into the pack before he stood and walked into the kitchen to start setting the table, grabbing an extra plate and silverware in case Scott decided to stay then placed cups and some juice on the table as well before he moved to stand behind Derek, pressing his lips into the side of the alpha's neck and nuzzled his scent into the skin. Derek's throat rumbled in a happy sound, "I can't believe you sometimes."

Derek sighed, "I couldn't stop myself, it was too soon after the kidnapping and him being hurt. I couldn't let him be hurt even more by me."

Ricky kept mouthing at the skin gently, mumbling again. "I know Der, you're our alpha and it's your right to protect us and protect him. Just warn a guy next time, he didn't want to talk about it until later, especially not in front of Scott I'm guessing."

Derek kept working on the food in front of him, most of the roast was prepared and he had potatoes and carrots as well. They were learning slowly that Derek was a pretty good cook, Stiles was a really good cook because he'd been feeding his dad for years and Ricky needed some help in that area, his mom had been cooking for him for a long time and then he left straight away for college, luckily the campus had meal plans and places on campus to eat that was a part of his tuition and scholarships but now that he wasn't living on campus, Derek and Stiles were helping Ricky to learn more.

"I promise the next time the wolf takes control I will text you to warn you," Derek's words were said sarcastically and Ricky chuckled. The wolf instincts sometimes were hard to fight, especially when a mate was involved. For an alpha those instincts are even more difficult and overwhelming.

Derek tugged away and put the roast into the preheated oven before he turned and pressed Ricky into the opposite counter, grabbing and setting the timer and pressing his chest into Ricky's body. The warmth of the alpha radiated into his body and Ricky's breath hitched at the closeness. He leaned close to Ricky's ear, "Do you think that if we start fooling around in here, we can make Stiles rush Scott out of the house?" Derek asked.

Ricky groaned as quietly as he could and refused to answer, it was just Derek's need to scent the house as his again after the other alpha was here all afternoon. Derek wanted Stiles to be able to have his best friend here but the wolf needed to scent his mates and his home.

Derek didn't seem to be deterred by Ricky's silence when he slipped his tongue out to press into the beta's mouth and wet his lips before pressing into Ricky's mouth. He could feel the passion in his lover; scent the arousal in the air and Ricky couldn't deny the pleasure of leaning into Derek's lips and body and deepening the kiss. Derek pressed his hands into Ricky's waist and lifted the beta off the floor and up onto the side counter away from where he was prepping food. Ricky's legs immediately slipped around his alpha's strong waist and pulled him as close as possible. He could feel the hard glide of Derek's erection pressing into his inner thigh. His own erection ached for closer contact with Derek and Stiles, needing the connection of mates. It was then between kisses that he could hear Stiles gasp in the other room and there was the distinctive sound of a controller hitting the ground.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay, I gotta do some homework," Scott stammered as he stumbled to stand from the couch and a few seconds later he was rushing out the door. Then Stiles was there at the edge of the kitchen, panting even as he walked resolutely towards them at the counter and pressed up close, trying to insinuate himself into the middle so Derek moved and Stiles huddled in close to Ricky's chest and his hands started to wander across Ricky's muscles, moving down to throw off the beta's shirt. Stiles grinned before he pressed his lips and nose into Ricky's throat, then he paused and Ricky watched as Derek's mouth worried at the line of Stiles' neck. He was stretching the cloth of his t-shirt to suck the skin of Stiles' shoulder when the omega spoke, stopping everything in its track. "I know you would never want me to change, I know that."

"You were so worried," Ricky said, pressing a hand into Stiles' cheek gently.

"I was worried that she might have a point but it was fleeting, I know you guys would never want me to change. Sometimes I just have feelings and sometimes they are brought about by insecurity."

Ricky sighed, "I guess that's probably why Derek and I reacted the way we did separately and together. I would never want you to feel insecure about yourself and with us."

"I second that," Derek whispered from behind them, pressing one of his hand around the front of Stiles' stomach and the other climbing the top of Ricky's thigh which tightened around Stiles and Derek's waist from where he was still sitting on the counter.

"I know that and I love you both so much for it but I understand how annoying I am about the jumping into danger and making decisions sometimes without anyone else."

"And we don't want that to change, we just want you to know that your safety to us is paramount but so is your happiness which to you is changing things for omegas. We want to help you," Derek said, still holding them both close.

Stiles nodded between them, "So you're not going to hate me if I end up making a mistake or doing something without talking to you?"

"Of course not," alpha and beta said in unison making Stiles snort in amusement. Derek spoke again, "Just try not to do it every week."

Stiles laughed out right at that and nodded in agreement, "I'll even try to keep to every couple of months."

"Praise the lord," Ricky said with a fist bump to the air, making them all laugh.

"So can we," Stiles started as he leaned in close and pressed a kiss to one of Ricky's collarbones, "Get back to fooling around before dinner is ready?"

"Oh yeah," Ricky said as Stiles used his teeth and tongue on each of the beta's nipples and Derek started helping them all out of their clothing. Pulling shirts off and pants down just enough to free erections to wandering hands and seeking tongues. There was no way they had enough time to have sex but there was enough time to fool around and try to keep the grossness to a minimum in a place where they cooked but it was enough to work off some of the tension and bring Derek down from his need to claim, claim, claim them both.

When they were all left sweaty and sated, all leaning into the counter or still sitting on top of it like Ricky, the timer dinged and they moved quickly to redress themselves and sanitize the counter and clean up before they settled at the table with pink cheeks and slightly gazed eyes.

"Some day sex is not going to fix it all," Ricky told Derek and Stiles.

The omega snorted, "Kill me before that happens mmm'k?" he said with a snicker.

Ricky ignored him and started eating the perfectly seasoned roast with baked potato and vegetables. He moaned through eating it, appreciating the fact that his alpha would cook instead of demanding that Stiles do it, it was another stereotype that Stiles hated so Derek didn't mind sharing the burden as well as Ricky as soon as he knew more than how to burn water.

It was just another aspect of the world they now lived in, working through laundry, cooking schedules, shower schedules and dealing with each other's bad and good habits. Ricky sighed, happy with ridiculous amount of domesticity he was now living with.


	34. Mates' Moon Run

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Mates' Moon Run**

Derek watched as Stiles was bouncing around in their apartment, waiting for the sun to fall and the moon to rise. It was the full moon and the omega wanted to run with his mates. Watching Stiles was making Derek uncomfortably hard in his pants and knew there was no way they were fooling around before the run sadly, Ricky was in the midst of another meeting with his advisor about something and Derek knew his omega was worried their beta was dealing with something that he didn't want to burden them with. They were leaving for the moon run as soon as Ricky got home.

"I want to run so bad, I cannot wait to see you in your black glory and Ricky as a wolf is so gorgeous and we're going to run together for the first time as mates and that's going to be so amazing. Do you think you wanna fool around in wolf form?" Stiles asked as he paused in his pacing long enough to waggle his eyebrows at Derek.

The alpha rolled his eyes, "You know that would be dangerous for you outside of a Heat since your wolven body wouldn't be self-lubricating, its not like we'll have pockets for lube with us."

Stiles stared at Derek in awe for a second for who knew what reason since one could never tell with Stiles before he shook it off with a groan, "You take the fun out of everything."

"Only if it's going to get you hurt my little omega," Derek returned.

Stiles just groaned again in annoyance as he continued pacing back and forth as he grumbled about the no good overprotective alphas in the world and more specifically in the room. Derek had no reason to take it personally especially since Stiles wasn't really mad, he was just wired and since he'd gotten his homework and papers done they were just waiting and Stiles didn't do waiting very well at all.

Derek shifted in his seat again as Stiles actually pulled off his shirt as the heat in the room rose to an uncomfortable degree. The alpha was left ogling all that creamy white skin laid out on display as Stiles stretched his arms up and over his head, before giving Derek a sideways look that proved the little flirt was trying to get Derek to fool around with him.

"No Stiles, you know how sensitive Ricky is, just be patient."

Stiles went back to grumbling and pacing, Derek hoped that Ricky was going to hurry up because he was about to lose control all together. If Stiles dropped his jeans there wasn't going to be any going back and the little stinker knew it too as he reached down and unsnapped the snap on his jeans.

"Stiles," Derek whimpered, hoping the omega would take pity on him.

Then Ricky's keys were in the door and Derek sighed in relief as the beta swung into the room only to find himself with an armful of Stiles, sticking his nose into the beta's throat and almost rutting against his chest.

"Well this is a nice way to come home but seriously," Ricky said and tried to pull away from Stiles who just tightened his grip. "Stiles," Ricky pleaded.

Derek watched the beta's face, and scenting the air finding it full of trepidation and wonder from the other wolf. He walked over and pressed a hand to the side of Ricky's neck as he tapped Stiles gently on his beautifully bare lower back and the smaller man finally released his hold and really looked at Ricky. Derek was momentarily distracted by the visual of Stiles' spine shifting under his skin but he refocused as soon as Stiles spoke.

"What happened with your advisor?" Stiles asked, instantly taking Ricky's hand in comfort and calming himself with some effort to be supportive of their beta mate.

"Well, can we sit and talk? I'm feeling a little off."

Stiles dragged Ricky over to the couch and Derek moved to sit on the other side of the beta so he was bookended by mates as he thought for a few minutes and clearly trying to find a way to say what he needed to say.

"I met with my advisor and President Walcott was there. I thought I was in trouble for taking time off when Stiles went into Heat and everything but it wasn't that."

"And it was… good?" Stiles asked, drawing out his sentence at the end.

"I guess, Walcott found an IQ test I took when I was testing for college and she wondered why I wasn't taking as many classes as possible especially since apparently all my teachers told my advisor that I was done with so much of the work and moving on to the next classes. All of my professors are allowing me to test out of my current classes before starting the next group of classes and upping my course load. It will make spending time with you guys harder but I would be getting extra scholarships to pick up the extra classes. I don't know if I can say no to it."

Derek frowned, "Why would you say no Gari?"

"Because the idea of being away from you two for so much time during the day physically hurts me," Ricky said as he started fidgeting. Derek could understand his emotions being all over the place, getting used to a soul bond as it settled was a unique experience and it would be something that Ricky wouldn't know anything about with the way he grew up.

Derek nodded, "I know, I feel it too but after a couple of runs and a few more weeks when you are starting your accelerated plan it should have settled but just tell them how you feel. You are a mated wolf and they cannot punish you for honoring the bond."

"Yeah Ricky, you deserve this opportunity. You are so smart and you've been anxious because you're not being challenged," Stiles said and pressed his hand into Ricky's cheek. The beta nodded and Derek could scent the trepidation was slipping away and his excitement was rising off his skin. Stiles took a deep breath and hugged Ricky from the side. "I'm so proud of you love!"

Ricky smiled, "Ummm also, the President put in my file that I am mated to an omega and an alpha, put your names in my file. I can't be punished for missing during Heats or if either of you ever are in danger then I won't be reprimanded as long as there is a good reason."

That was such a big thing, Derek though as Stiles jumped up giving a fist bump in the area, hooting in excitement while his mates watched and enjoyed his enthusiasm. It was another aspect of the concern that the beta had because a desperate need to protect and defend one's mate was a fundamental part of werewolf psyche, Ricky before would have been in trouble of leaving class if Stiles or Derek were in trouble and because of the soul bond it would be something they would learn to instinctively know when the bond had matured. Derek continued to watch as Ricky's eyes glazed over at the sight of Stiles' skin. The alpha chuckled, "He's been running around without a shirt for a while, trying to get me to ravish him."

Ricky sighed and rolled his eyes, "We created a monster."

Stiles laughed, his head thrown back in joy as he tugged at Derek and Ricky who stood and they danced around the room a little. Derek just stood and watched as Ricky jumped up and down together smiling at the amazing turn his life had taken. He'd spent so long being alone, after the fire and the death of his father then heading off to college and leaving Stiles back in Beacon Hills for his own good. That loss of his mate had made it hard for Derek to be a part of wolf culture and make new friends. All of this meant that Derek might have befriended people but he'd spent a lot of time hiding out from others despite the relationships he had with his other pack mates.

Now though with Stiles, Derek had no choice but to be a part of community again and he loved it. He walked forward a little and touched them both to calm Ricky and Stiles, "Should we go running, sun is setting?"

Stiles jerked so hard in excitement that he bonked his head on Ricky's and they both took several steps away from each other with a groan of pain. Derek grabbed them to keep them from falling all the while he shook his head in exasperation before he grabbed a shirt for Stiles and moved the omega across the room to slip on his shoes. Then they were walking out and headed towards the forest preserve on the edge where there were a couple of lockers and Derek started stripping, glad he was shifting quickly because the air had a slight chill to it. He loaded his clothes and shoes into the locker and Stiles and Ricky did the same and then they were shifting into their full-wolf form. Derek watched as Ricky's body shimmered into the timber colored wolf and he sighed at the sight of him. He loved that the beta was only a little shorter than Derek's alpha form then Stiles shifted and the red/gold little wolf made Derek's chest grow warm in happiness. The wolf growled happily, the deep sound in his throat moved easily into a happy yip, which brought the three of them out of the slightly blurred head space that the shifting always caused unless the adrenaline was spiking in the midst of a fight.

Derek took off and watched as Ricky and Stiles ran ahead and stayed to the side so he could keep them both in his sights.

As they ran, Derek allowed the wolf out of his cage since he knew the beast loved his beta and omega and would protect them during the run. He spent the time bouncing around and running off the excess energy, just enjoying the release of his inner animal. They stayed out there for a while, running until Stiles' wolf was panting and happy before they turned back. They didn't see any other wolves while they were out but then it was in the middle of the school week and finals were around the corner. They hadn't run in so long that Stiles needed a run but also as mates, a run as wolves would do well to cement their bond in ways that staying human would not.

When they made it back to their clothes, Stiles was the first to shift to his human form and he moved between Derek and Ricky who were still wolves and hugged them to him. As wolves, Stiles only had to bend a little to hug them around the neck and when Derek shifted he was pressing into Stiles' side before Ricky even had a chance to keep up. Derek backed the omega back up against the side of the lockers and pressed his nose into Stiles' collarbone and rubbed into him before he moved his head a little and captured the omega's lips. Ricky shifted behind them and came up close to Derek, pressing his mouth and tongue into the skin of Derek's shoulder, and rubbing across the healing claiming bite which made Derek thrust against Stiles' thigh at the pleasure of the beta's touch.

"Home please," Stiles gritted out between his teeth. Derek leaned in and pressed his lips into the omega for a deep and wet kiss before he shifted and dragged Ricky close for a kiss as well. Stiles groaned, "Now before I come all over the forest floor!"

Derek snickered before nodding and they dragged on their clothes and headed home for another round of bonding. This time though was a little different, Ricky pressed Derek for the chance to take the alpha and he was able to let the beta do so. They moved together through the anxiety Derek felt about being dominated but it was worth it to make Stiles and Ricky happy.

He could scent the love in his mate, the appreciation and respect Ricky still felt for Derek and that more than anything proved that he'd done the right thing by taking the supposed submissive role. Stiles was still rubbing Derek along his shoulders, whispering loving words into Derek's skin then he couldn't stay still anymore. They moved together and Stiles joined their lovemaking soon enough as they fought to see who would reach the pinnacle of pleasure first.

The pleasure mounted and his orgasm floated there just beyond completion then Ricky pushed himself off the bed and they both struck the sides of Stiles throat. Stiles shouted his release as Ricky came inside of Derek and as Stiles clenched around him and their pleasure whited out any other feeling and scent in the room Derek came, painting the interior of Stiles' body before they licked away at the newly made marks on the omega between them and all tipped over on their sides as their bodies separated and began to cool.

"Seriously best mates ever," Stiles said in awe and they all laughed softly as they pulled the blankets up and around them. Derek smiled feeling no regret and the slight twinge of well-used muscles, which would heal before he woke the next morning.


	35. Varack's Sentencing

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Varack's Sentencing**

Everything seemed to settle for Stiles, Derek and Ricky except for school, which was hitting finals just before Christmas. They had ended up all staying at the campus together during Thanksgiving which wasn't necessarily a wolf holiday and their bond wouldn't really let them leave each other yet but they enjoyed the Christmas celebration so all three of them were in the midst of figuring out what they were going to do with three sets of in-laws and one holiday but for now Ricky was trying to get Stiles through some of his classes without failing. Ricky's classes were already done for the semester, he would be starting his heavier workload with everyone else after the New Year but for now he was getting a lot of training in patience and teaching with his omega who was struggling with most of his classes. Thanks to the attention deficit disorder on top of his ability to find anything about the omegas more interesting than his schoolwork, Stiles was just trying to squeak by.

It was really frustrating because Ricky knew how smart Stiles was, he just had a hard time putting aside the fight he was in the midst of fighting for himself, Isaac and others like them. He'd spent far too much time in the last couple weeks getting accurate details out about omegas through making pamphlets in the library and spending way too much time folding and handing them out, he also started a support group for anyone who was suffering from Caste discrimination or bullying and Ricky knew how amazing his mate was for all those things but now when he was struggling, the beta wished he'd been a little more noisy about what was going on for Stiles in his studies.

Derek wanted to help but between work and working on his degree and course load, it was up to Ricky to see their mate through this semester.

"We could go for a run, please Ricky! I can't keep staring at these walls, I am going to go crazy and I might snap and then you are going to have to explain to Derek why I am a slobbering mess you have to keep locked in the basement!"

Ricky shook his head, rolling his eyes at Stiles' description. "Come on Stiles, tomorrow is your last final. We are so close to being done then we get to decide what we're going to do for the holidays."

Stiles snorted, "Like that's a reward! We are going to have to either separate from each other or not see any of our families on Christmas day because someone's feelings are going to get hurt and this is weird to deal with. How did Derek's parents spend holidays?"

Ricky sighed, "I don't know and you won't even be asking him if you do see him, you are barely half way through the test prep and I need you to focus. If you get kicked out because your grades are slipping, then what are you going to do with your life?"

Stiles groaned then brightened even as he stalled pacing to stare at Ricky with a slightly manic look in his eyes, "I can just make babies and raise them! I don't need an education for that!" The omega throws a fist bump and Ricky slapped his head into his hand.

"You don't want to be barefoot and pregnant Stiles, you want to spearhead a fight for the omegas, maybe write about them someday or even someday work with your dad in law enforcement. You need to have some education for any of that. Don't just give up because you don't think you can sit still anymore."

Stiles groaned loudly, throwing his arms out wide in demonstration of his annoyance, "God you are such a goody-two-shoes and ugh why are you being like this?"

Ricky winced at that a little, knowing that Stiles was just frustrated and trying to get him to let up. "Knock it off Stiles, I could always call your father about this if you need him to tell you the exact same thing I am saying to you."

Stiles gasped and sat down, crossing his arms mulishly over his chest, "That's not fair."

"Well all's fair in love, or so they say," Ricky said as he handed the pencil back to his lover and pointed to where they stopped and Stiles started looking over his work again and everything quieted down for a little while. Stiles was like that, he would have these long stretches of being able to focus though like now, his legs would be bopping up and down or he would be chewing on his pencil. Ricky was pretty sure Stiles couldn't be still, like he was allergic to being still. The only time Ricky had ever seen him still in the months he'd known the omega was when he's asleep, but only when surrounded by Derek and Ricky otherwise he twitched and shifted in sleep as well.

They worked in relative silence for about a half an hour when Stiles heaved in a deep breath, bringing Ricky's attention from the book he was reading for one of his classes next semester. He had already read most of the reading materials for several of the subjects already, whenever he had a moment to himself, getting ready.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier, I know you're doing this because you know how much I want an education and I shouldn't take out my frustration on you." The words were spoken straight to his notes and the book set under his arm but Ricky smiled and touched Stiles neck to bring the omega's gaze to meet with his.

"I know being inside makes you go stir crazy after a while, thank you for apologizing though."

Stiles nodded, leaned in to give Ricky's lips a quick peck before he refocused on his work. Time passed like that for a while and when Stiles was done for the evening, about as prepped for his test as he was going to get so Ricky pulled out his phone and texted Derek to see if he was still studying as well.

He got a quick response a few seconds later: **Still working at the library, you could bring me a sandwich and some kisses.**

Ricky smiled before texting an affirmative, he watched as Stiles threw on his coat and shoved his feet into his shoes before he did the same and they walked first to the deli and picked up some dinner and headed to the library. The building was small but there were still plenty of small nooks all over the place and Derek was tucked into one of them on the mostly deserted third level. He was tucked into one of the quiet and partial secluded corners and Stiles didn't waste any time to take advantage of the semi-privacy. He leaned down and pressed his hands into Derek's scruffy jaw and pulled him into a long and drawn out kiss. Ricky watched, trying not to drool all over himself before Stiles sat down in Derek's lap and Ricky shook his head before he handed a bag to Derek and the alpha cleared his throat.

"What? I didn't let him steal your chips this time," Ricky responded defensively.

"No," Derek said with a smile and motioned Ricky to come closer and then he was pressing his lips into his alpha's mouth and sunk into the pleasure for a few moments and he couldn't help but think back to a few weeks ago when Derek rode Ricky like a horny pony and he had to pull away as the sensation of the event sunk into his mind and he couldn't help the erection that was suddenly wishing for freedom. Stiles chuckled around his sandwich as Ricky sat down and started eating.

"How's it going?" Stiles asked Derek.

The alpha shrugged, "I'm pretty much ready but I have to finish a little bit more on this last research paper that some obnoxiously happy professor made due the same day as the final. I'm almost done but you guys should go home and sleep since I don't know if I'm getting much sleep tonight."

Stiles growled at that, the sound reverberating in the stacks around them, "You know I can't really settle without you."

"Wrap yourself up in my dark blue sweater, I've been living in it the last couple of days, let Ricky wrap himself around you and it should help till I fall into bed sometime tomorrow morning."

Stiles nodded but he didn't look too pleased about it at all. They hadn't slept apart since Stiles' first Heat and though Ricky was concerned about the bond and what it might do in the face of separation that lasted more than just the school or work day. At least they were eating together; it would help soften the blow. Stiles ate his food slowly, like he'd lost his appetite at the prospect of sleeping without Derek and Ricky felt the sadness leaking off of Stiles' skin until he was choking on it, wishing he could soothe the omega but Derek did what he could, scenting Stiles' skin and massaging the little man's shoulders and down his back and as the alpha forced himself to refocus on his studying, Stiles moved off of Derek's lap and Ricky dragged himself to stand, leaning down to kiss Derek before he took Stiles' hand and pulled them away from the alpha before Stiles convinced either one of them to make out in the stacks, though that visual caused a pleasant spike in Ricky's arousal though it was nowhere enough to dissipate the sadness Stiles was feeling.

The omega was walking alongside next to Ricky, holding his hand though his back was hunched. It wasn't that Ricky wasn't good enough and he knew that. He could feel the sadness in himself as well but Stiles felt so much of everything all the time, to the point that it overpowered his logic sometimes though he handled it well most of the time. All Ricky could do was get him into bed and curl around him and wait for them to feel the completeness that happened when all three of them were touching.

They got back to the apartment and Stiles sighed then went in search of Derek's blue sweater and dragged it over his head and heaved a relieved sigh before he dragged Ricky across the apartment and they curled up on the couch together. Ricky was just starting to nod off from the warmth of having Stiles so close and in a sweater to boot when the omega's phone went off and he fumbled in his pockets to find it. Though Ricky knew it wasn't Derek, he had a specific ringtone instead of the generic ring that was going off at the moment. Derek's ringtone as well as Ricky's was 'All of Me' by John Legend. Stiles reset all their phones to use that ringtone for each other and Ricky had no intention of changing it. He liked that song, as sappy as that was and he didn't really care.

"Hello," Stiles said into the phone.

He had a smile on his face for a moment then his face fell and he frowned as he listened, making noises of assent or agreement every once in a while. Who ever was speaking on the other side must have been a wolf because he or she was speaking just low enough to keep him from hearing what he or she was saying.

"Are you going to call Isaac Lahey as well?" Stiles asked suddenly and the other person answered and Stiles was shaking his head even though the person couldn't see him, "No you can't do that, it's cruel."

The other person spoke and Stiles' facial expression made Ricky pretty sure that the person on the other end of the phone told Stiles he didn't have any say in what they did or didn't do. After a few more murmurs of agreement, Stiles turned off the phone and turned to Ricky.

"What happened?" the beta asked.

"Varack got some expensive defense attorney and they are fighting Varack's sentence. They want me to speak on the stand against him, they want to put Isaac in the same room as that man again after what he did."

Ricky tightened his hold on Stiles' shoulder, as if his closeness could protect Stiles from the sick alpha. "We should probably call Peter," he finally said.

Stiles groaned, "I know that guy is family but seriously he's obnoxious."

Ricky laughed at that, "When is the court date?"

Stiles mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'tomorrow', "What?" Ricky asked for clarity.

"They called for tomorrow afternoon, I am barely going to have time to finish my final before I am supposed to go to the courthouse. I think they did it to better their chances of me not being there. I think Isaac has a final at the same time as well."

"What an asshole," Ricky said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I need to go and let my professor know what is happening, call Peter about this and text Isaac to see how he's doing with all this. I haven't seen much of him but lately he's been getting stronger and braver in the face of friends and his mates but this could do more damage to him. I would hate to watch him regress back into that shell he was when he came here."

Ricky nodded and watched as Stiles got up and went to his computer to write his emails and find out what he needed to do, leaving Ricky again with the desire to text Derek but the last time he'd done so, it had hurt his relationship with Stiles and he didn't know how to not make this call.

"Will you text Derek, let him know what's happening?" Stiles called from across the room and Ricky sighed and pulled up their alpha's contact on his phone. "I hate to bother him while he's trying so hard with school."

Stiles' tone was despondent and Ricky suddenly was really glad that they'd had several weeks of chaos directly connected to school and not all this other crap. He wasn't going to take it for granted next time a lull rolled around. So while Stiles emailed and texted at the table, Ricky texted Derek. **Hey Der, Stiles and I are fine but Varack hired a defense attorney that is calling a trial for tomorrow just after Stiles' last final and during Isaac's final. They are trying to screw the omegas over and get Varack out.**

With that he dropped the phone back on the table and rubbed his fingers into the bridge of his nose, feeling suddenly tired. He just wanted to take Stiles and curl into bed with the omega and sleep. He figured that wasn't going to happen especially when the door slammed open and Derek came in and rushed across the room to hug Stiles without another word.

"This is gonna be a thing?" Stiles asked with a sigh, "Every time something remotely bad happens and you rush home. Derek you need to focus on your own school or work or whatever."

"Sorry," Derek muttered, "I can't seem to help myself."

Stiles laughed, "I got a message back from my professor and Isaac too," Stiles said as he pulled away from Derek's tight embrace. "I am taking my test first thing in the morning and it sounded like Peter had already been made aware of the court case today and he contacted Isaac as well. We're both going to show up and say what we need to say."

"You talked to Peter?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "As soon as I'm done with my test I am heading over to the courthouse and Peter is meeting me there so we can discuss what needs to be said. Isaac is going to do the same thing, I wish Isaac didn't have to go through with this but one voice raised against an alpha is good but two is a pattern, that's what Peter when I said they should just leave Isaac alone. I don't want him hurt by this."

Derek pulled Stiles close again and Ricky walked over to press his palm into the back of Stiles head in comfort as well. It was the best thing he could do for his mate right now. Derek took off his jacket and his shoes, all while keeping contact with Stiles no matter how awkward it made the whole thing then they all walked back into the bedroom and piled into bed together and they waited for Stiles to calm down and go to sleep. Ricky settled as well, though he woke when Derek left the bed and headed back to the living room to work some more on his final projects. Derek kissed Ricky on the forehead and the beta sighed at the contact and reached out to grab Derek around the neck before he could go very far.

"You're okay Gari, I have to get my school work done."

Ricky nodded, comforted by the alpha's husky voice and the way Derek nuzzled into his neck for a moment before he walked out of the bedroom. Ricky couldn't follow even if he wanted when Stiles curled even closer to the beta's chest and he settled, happy that his presence would keep Stiles sleeping. They would have to wake up to rushed finals and asshole lawyers and do what they had to do but at least here in this bed, Ricky had the power to keep his lover content and safe from all outside influences.


	36. In Court

**Chapter Thirty-Six: In Court**

Derek easily got through the rest of his finals and got his paper turned in despite what was going on with Stiles and then he was rushing through town towards the court house only to find Peter and Talia waiting outside for him. "What's going on? Where's Stiles and Isaac?" he demanded when he got close to his mother and uncle.

"They are just getting situated after I talked everything over with them, what needed to be said and things to stay away from. Isaac is relatively calm and Stiles is pissed about this. You need to be ready to be in the same room with Varack and you cannot touch him. I know you Derek and you're going to want to but your mother is here to make sure that doesn't happen."

Derek rolled his eyes, "It's not me you're going to have to worry about, Ricky tore into Varack last time and Stiles is pissed about what Varack did to Isaac and that the other omega is struggling because of it. You have someone here to keep them under control?"

Just then someone started walking up the stairs and Derek turned to see Sherriff John Stilinski and he smiled before he hugged the other man, "Sherriff, how's it going?"

"Just here to help out with my son, plus I was involved with finding Stiles after Varack kidnapped him," John replied as he slapped Derek's shoulder companionably before he noticed the young girl standing just behind John.

"Ravyn? Is that you?" Derek asked as he reached out and took her hand gently.

Garrick's sister nodded, "Peter Hale called me and asked if I would come and help keep my brother calm and though I thought that was a strange request I figured he had a reason so here I am."

Derek nodded and the group of them turned and walked into the courthouse. Talia took Derek's arm in companionable silence but he could feel the alpha's power in her touch, and then he knew why. Varack's lawyer knew all about what to do to screw with wolf mates, because Varack was standing right there in the hall and Derek's wolf growled deep within his chest making Talia tighten her grip and hiss into his ear so low that not even other wolves could hear her, "Calm yourself Derek, you cannot give them what they want. They want you to lose control, to be deemed unfit to determine Varack's fate. Be calm."

Derek took several deep breaths as his mother spoke, her alpha voice quieting his wolf even though he was an alpha as well, she was his alpha, which made her more powerful than he would ever be. He was busy trying to calm down when he heard a deep snarl just behind him and turned just in time to see Ravyn step in front of Garrick who was trying to lunge towards Varack. Derek moved as well to touch his beta but Talia wouldn't allow it. He turned back and snarled at his mother, "My mate needs me Mother!" the last word was almost a slur instead of respectful and loving.

"Knock it off Derek, if you appear possessed by the desperate need to protect your mate, someone is going to find a way to force you both out and then what will Stiles do if his needs your presence?"

Derek took a deep breath and calmed himself quickly though he listened as Ravyn spoke to her brother, "Garrick, your mate needs you calm and collected. He needs you here with him and if you do something stupid and get kicked out."

Garrick finished the sentence, "Stiles would be alone," though Derek barely recognized his mate's voice because it was laden with anger and a desperate need to contain the rage. Derek looked over his shoulder as his mother kept walking and saw Garrick's bright blue eyes fading into his normal sky blue and the claws shifting out of sight before Ravyn and he started moving down the hall again. They walked into the court room and Talia led Derek to the first row of chairs that were separated from the judge's table, the two tables and sets of chairs, one was filled with Varack and his lawyer and the other held a nervous Isaac and pissed off Stiles. Derek watched as his mate resolutely kept his eyes on the judge's bench instead of looking back like he wanted to. Derek could scent the anger and resentment his omega was feeling as well as a good dose of fear. Isaac was nervous but he was containing it well, and Derek was glad to see Boyd and Erica were there as well, undoubtedly at Peter's request since they were there when Varack was trying to rape Isaac. The other omega wouldn't be in any real position to talk about what happened to him during Heat because as far as Stiles told Derek and Ricky's omega's had a hard time distinguishing anything during the worst of the Heat.

Ricky and Ravyn moved to sit next to Derek and Talia but apparently Peter couched the girls because they were sitting between Derek and Ricky and the alpha started to growl again but Talia just glared him down about it. Derek settled because he figured that Peter and Talia knew what they were doing even if he didn't like it.

They were called to order soon after and Varack spent a good portion of the proceedings looking like a whipped puppy and Derek desperately wanted to punch him before he shifted and ripped out the guy's throat. Finally it was time to call Stiles to the stand and he walked to the chair resolutely. He tried very hard not to look towards Derek and Ricky but couldn't help it so Derek sent his lover some love vibes through their nascent bond and watched as he settled once more.

"Mr. Stilinski, please describe to us what happened when you were kidnapped," Peter said gently.

Stiles nodded and started, "He took me from outside the Beacon Hills Sherriff station, I was working with my father since I had been kicked out of school without a valid reason."

"Objection, the expulsion is not a part of this trial," Varack's attorney said.

Judge looked to Peter who spoke evenly, "Well actually, Mr. Varack's actions against Mr. Stilinski was only the first offense against the underage youth. It has bearing on this case against the man who acted out multiple times to hurt not one but two omegas in our community."

"Denied," the judge said simple and motioned for Stiles to continue.

"He took me someplace and hit me a couple of times and told me he was going to take me against my will. He was going to rape me and he said it was his right because he was an alpha and I am an omega. My mates found me, saved me from Varack's assault thankfully just in time because I was hurting so badly that I couldn't fight back. My father, the Sherriff here in town has photographic evidence of the damage I sustained during the attack and the time it took to heal."

The judge nodded and Peter stepped up and handed the medical documents over to him. He looked them over and as the trial continued on there seemed to be absolutely no reason for anyone to believe what the man had been doing to Stiles, and later when Isaac was called forward, Derek watched his uncle be kind and quiet in speech, he wondered if Peter was doing it because he understood that Isaac was still sensitive but it also pissed off Derek that he could be so kind now to the omega that was here but not be loving about Derek's relationship with Ricky and Stiles. It was just what Peter was, he guessed.

Finally after all the reports were given everyone was sent away for a fifteen-minute recess and Derek rushed out the doors and was soon followed by Garrick and Stiles who both leaped at Derek. The alpha pressed his nose in between Ricky and Stiles' heads and he just hugged them tightly.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, not kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Ricky was growling into Derek's neck. Derek nodded into his beta and pressed a small kiss to the side of Stiles' head before he backed off a tiny bit and looked over at his mother and uncle.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked his uncle.

Peter shrugged in his irreverent fashion, "We will know when he calls us back. I know that there is no reason to side with Varack after what everyone has said so if he does, this alpha behavior is going to be something you are going to have to fight much harder than you already are."

"Thanks Uncle Peter," Derek sniped.

Derek watched as Isaac tucked himself into Boyd's chest and smiled at his beta and was pleased when Erica touched the omega gently on the shoulder without being overly pushy. He was glad the other mates were working through everything, no matter how long it took. Isaac needed all the friends and support he could get.

Peter motioned to someone out of Derek's vision and then they were heading back into the courtroom. Derek and Ricky sat next to each other this time, moving into their seats before Talia and Ravyn had the chance to separate them and Stiles resumed his seat in front of the half partition. The judge rejoined the group and sat down and looked out over the room with haughty power.

"You have given me much to think on and after a quick appraisal of the proof as well and the statements given here today, the verdict stands against Mr. Varack. He used his alpha role against someone who needed to be protected but also had a mate already. The Claiming and Mating laws are the highest of werewolf society and the action he took showed a blatant disregard for those laws. Varack will serve out his complete sentence and he will not be permitted to retain a position among students in any werewolf community and feel lucky we are not determined as well to place you an a sex offender list for humans."

Derek looked over and saw Varack stare at the judge in shock before he stood and spoke all the while his lawyer was trying to stop him, "Do you understand that this omega has taken two mates, he is an abomination of the Claiming you are so desperate to protect. He deserves to be taken by one alpha who's strong enough to keep an omega away from his slutty Beta!"

All three mates growled under their breath but thanks to Talia, Peter and Ravyn they retained their seats while the judge spoke. "I have spoken privately with Talia Hale who substantiated the Mating mark of each Mr. Hale and Mr. Oseric on Mr. Stilinski and I have seen picture evidence of the marks as well, offered by the young Stilinski's doctors. I have no reason to question something that happened without outside influences but I must take action against someone who would harm others for whom he is responsible for, alpha Varack that is you. You would do well to remember your place does not give you or any other alpha the right to harm another wolf or human."

With that, Varack was remanded back into custody and Stiles shot out of his seat happily and hugged Isaac tightly to him, "You did great buddy!" Derek's omega said in a comforting tone which looked funny since Isaac was a little taller than Stiles not that the other omega ever stood tall enough to show off his height, but he was getting better under the care of his mates and the contact he had with Stiles.

The judge nodded and they all stood in respect as the older wolf left the room and everyone started to file out of the room. Derek reached out and quickly took Stiles and Ricky's hands into his, feeling the warmth seeping in through their skin contact as well as the bond. They slowly moved out of the room and finally found themselves outside and immediately swarmed by journalists and a camera crew. Derek held back his immediate response to hide Stiles behind him and growl them away but the omega immediately smiled towards the camera and looked to the woman asking questions, "So alpha Varack will remain in jail, what does this do for your constant struggle against the old ideas of alpha rights and omega roles?" she asked.

Derek leaned over to Ricky as Stiles was preparing to answer, "How do they know he's been struggling with this?"

Ricky snorted in humor and shrugged as Stiles answered finally, "I am pleased that the judge can see past the alpha stereotype and realize that omegas deserve to have the same rights to choose. I hope to continue to seek to teach others about the realities of omegas in the werewolf communities and maybe we can all stop thinking of each other in single aspects of Caste personalities."

"What do you mean by that?" the reporter asked.

"Alphas are supposed to always be strong and never need anyone, they are cold and possessive and demanding. Betas are only there to fill in the ranks and play guard dog for the alphas and omegas and I think we all know that omegas are supposed to be simpering submissive creatures who don't know how to fight their own battles."

"Well you have indeed dispelled much of that stereotype," the reporter said with a chuckle, causing Stiles to laugh before Derek tugged on him and they started walking away. Stiles was bouncing around next to Derek, full of delirious joy until they all got to the cars in the lot and Talia pulled the group's attention to her quickly.

"I wish to make a request since I know my son and his mates are troubled about who they should be seeing for the holidays. I would like to offer an alternative."

"And that would be?" Derek asked, his parents' house was farther away as well.

"The Beacon Hill's Hale house," she said.

"What?" Derek demanded. His parents and family hadn't been back to the Hale house since the fire and the rebuild, and his father's death. Derek knew he would probably inherit it but he didn't think his parents would ever go back there before it was filled with the presence of another family first. "Mom, you don't have to do that."

"Its time to move on from the past Derek, for all of us."

Derek moved away from his mates and hugged his mother, tucking her into his neck. He breathed in her scent and knew she was worried about going back to the Hale house but she really wanted to do this so he turned to Garrick who was looking at his sister in hopeful uncertainty and she was shrugging. Stiles was hopping up and down happily, dragging his dad into a hug and looked to Talia, "Can we invite Scott and his mom and Allison? Please, they are a part of our family."

Talia smiled, "Of course, please be aware that so many alphas in one place might cause some tension but I would never exclude your friends Stiles."

Stiles gave a fist bump to the air and they all walked back to their cars to leave the courthouse.


	37. Hale Homestead

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Hale Homestead**

Stiles sat in the Camaro with Derek and Ricky, driving across town and down the private drive towards the Hale house, his leg was bouncing and Ricky was looking out the window, like every other car ride except they were now bound tightly to each other and Stiles could feel Ricky's excited terror at the prospect of putting all their families together for the week of Christmas and New Years and Derek was just happy. He was thrilled that his mother was getting a chance to move on and Derek was getting the chance to spend time in his old home and with his new mates.

Derek pulled up to the large home and Stiles gasped at the view of it. It was larger than Stiles ever remembered it and wondered if they had torn the house down and rebuilt it larger. Derek climbed gracefully from the car when he turned it off and helped Stiles out as Ricky was exiting the other side. Stiles looked at the rambling house with the wrap around porch, painted a deep blue with a brown roof and double doors at the center of the front while Derek and Ricky grabbed the suitcases and they walked up to the front door. Derek knocked on the door and Talia opened it, smile splitting her face as she invited them in, leaning down to kiss her son before she hugged and kissed Stiles on the cheek gently then doing the same with Ricky. Stiles knew that Talia and Ricky had built a friendship based in love of knowledge last time they were with the Hale family and he was glad that Ricky's tension had nothing to do with Derek's mother and pack.

Stiles looked around the open entryway as they removed jackets that had been warding off the slight chill and boots and other winter accouterments. They were all tucked away in the hall closet and Derek led Stiles and Ricky by their hands into the living room off to the side of the entry. Within the large space was rest of the Hale family. Laura and Cora were sitting in a love seat, chattering over some books and Otto was hooked up to some game in a recliner. Derek took the other couch and they settled in to see who was going to make it, as far as Stiles knew; his dad and Melissa and Scott were coming as well as Allison and the rest of Garrick's family as well. Boyd, Erica and Isaac had been invited but Isaac didn't want to be any closer to his dad, especially with his potential mates.

Stiles thought about the last sixth months while Derek chatted with his sisters about school and life in the city, he talked with Otto about what game he was playing and Ricky stayed curled around Stiles' side. Stiles wondered what he would have done if he'd denied his heart when it came to Ricky, would the beta have left school? Stopped being his roommate at least? He squeezed Ricky's hand before he settled his head on the beta's shoulder and breathed in his mate's familiar scent.

"You okay?" Ricky asked him gently.

Stiles grinned, "Yeah, just feeling a lot grateful for you and Derek and this crazy convoluted family we are about to create with our Mating."

Ricky chuckled then someone knocked on the door and Talia went to answer it from where she was cooking in the kitchen. He listened and heard the telling tone of his dad saying hello and Stiles launched himself over the couch and out to throw himself into his dad's arms.

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" his dad asked with a chuckle.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Stiles said into his father's neck then caught sight of Scott and Melissa McCall and mauled them with quick hugs and a little bit of scenting as well. He hadn't seen enough of Scott in the past weeks and was looking forward to a week and a half of his best friend and he being under the same roof. And Melissa, he sincerely hoped that the woman would finally figure out how much his dad liked her. They seemed to be forever skirting around the feelings they may or may not have. Stiles didn't understand it but then his father had mated to Stiles' mother and loved her dearly, moving beyond the loss of a mate is not something easily done, especially between alpha and omega pairings.

After some more hugging in the entry, as well as Stiles trying to climb the side of his dad's body the doorbell rang again and while Talia was opening the door and Derek and Ricky were trying to drag Stiles away from his father and everyone stopped and saw Shelby, Braedon and Ravyn Oseric just staring at them in amazement and possibly a lot of understandable apprehension. Garrick released Stiles who was still hanging as a limpet off his father and Stiles watched as his beta hugged each of his family members and they were all brought inside and they were all suddenly stuffed into the entry, making the space much smaller. Stiles finally hopped from his dad's side into Derek's arms and curled into his alpha's chest as introductions were shouted around the room and everyone piled into the living room and Talia and Otto went to retrieve a few more chairs for everyone.

Stiles watched Garrick's family, Ravyn leapt into a conversation with Cora and Otto, comparing highschool drama to see who had it worse, not that any of them were omegas so they weren't doing too badly. Stiles watched as Shelby asked if she could help Talia in the kitchen and both women went off to chat and cook in the quiet of the other room and Braeden and Garrick were busy talking quietly in the corner about a book Ricky found in a nearby second hand bookshop. Stiles also watched his dad and Melissa as they chatted happily together and Scott and Allison were chatting with Laura with drink cups in their hands. Derek, whenever Stiles looked back was grinning like a fool with his hand gripping Stiles like a life preserver. This was probably the first time the Hales had allowed others into their presence in a long time and Stiles was grateful they were willing to take the chance despite the drama Stiles had already brought to Derek and Ricky over the past months.

He was pleased to know that he could also bring them happiness.

The afternoon passed in chatting and learning more about each other and then it was time for dinner. They all settled in around the table and dug into the protein heavy fare laid out in front of them. Derek piled Stiles plate with to much food and then did the same for Ricky who was sitting on the other side of Derek before he served himself, Stiles was glad that Peter wasn't in attendance because he would have taken the opportunity to question his nephew's alpha status if he'd seen him do such a thing, Stiles was glad for the other's help in the court case against Varack but other than his usefulness in legal matters Stiles didn't see the need for his attendance especially since Ricky's family was so jumpy anyway.

Talia did the best she could to dispel the cautiousness with her kind curiosity, "Shelby was telling me that within your community of were's, you have chosen to be keepers of information, myths and histories. Is that connected to a job you already perform?"

Braeden smiled a little, "I work for a local library, it feeds my desire for learning and being around books. Shelby is actually a historian and she gets paid good money to look into people's pasts and figure out their genealogy. She is well known for her ability to find as much information on very little information. We also stand as part of a slightly large pack of betas and turned wolves and we have a collective of money that is used to pay for certain expenditures that we all give to but it really does allow for us to follow our passions instead of working for someone else."

"That's interesting," Talia states as she takes a drink of her wine, contemplating the information the man was sharing with them with a gentle hand touching her chin and looking around the table at her small family, what was left after so much loss and pain. It was something the Oseric family was lucky to know little about. "I have heard of packs doing such a thing but we haven't had pack members outside the Hale family in so long that it would be a strange endeavor for us."

"I have heard among certain circles that the Hales are some of the richest among our kind," Braeden stated. Stiles frowned; it wasn't the most dinner friendly conversation.

Talia shrugged a shoulder delicately, "It could be true though I don't have the financials of any other packs or werewolf families but we have been around a lot longer with powerful numbers and strong alphas. It has only been since the death of my omega and the fire and the hunter attacks that we lost touch with other communities as well as stopped inviting others into our pack. I am glad with the introduction of Stiles and Garrick that things are changing once more."

"You believe that they will be accepted, with this three way relationship?" Shelby asked.

Stiles snorted inelegantly and Derek nudged him in the side, "What? A Judge accepted us as legitimate and Ricky won't be punished for needing to be with me during Heats and if anything ever comes up. We have been accepted by our families, what more is there?"

"There are hospitals and jobs and the rest of your educations, Garrick went to school to get an education not a mate who may or may not get pregnant and it won't even be his child and these two have completely changed the course of our son's life."

Stiles shifted so he could look at Garrick who was staring between his mother who was speaking and Talia who was simply watching the other woman. "Ricky?"

Garrick snapped his attention to Stiles quickly and cleared his throat, "Mom, don't worry about me. I am going to be done with my Associates way sooner than originally anticipated and maybe I'll have what I need to do what I want to do sooner as well. I don't care if only Derek and Stiles can have our children; it's not the point. We as betas always knew that turned were's and half-wolves are all we are ever going to get, that's not what this is about. I know it's scary to think I am in the midst of this crazy relationship but please trust me when I say that Derek and Stiles make me happy."

Shelby and Braedon both took deep breaths and Stiles couldn't help but put in his two cents, "Besides who's to say Ricky and I can't have children? We don't know enough about this three way bond to rule it out, plus whatever children I give birth to wouldn't be mine and Derek's; they would belong to all of us."

He turned and gave Ricky a look, hoping the beta understood and heard the truth in his words. Ricky was grinning with that silly little blush that the omega didn't get sick of seeing, Stiles winked real quick before he went back to eating and the conversation shifted away from the uncomfortable one they were in. Stiles went back to eating and fed food to Derek who fed Ricky in a ridiculous display of affection and everyone smiled and giggled at the sight. Stiles just enjoyed the first day of their vacation. He hoped all the days here were like this, filled with awkward questions and constant affection and the never-ending loop of love he felt when he was around Derek and Ricky. There was nothing better to be had.


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Derek knew everyone was tucked into their bedrooms and he was finally alone with Ricky and Stiles in their bedroom. It was furnished in dark green and bed was large and covered in thick blankets. He closed the door as Stiles rushed across the room and bounced on the bed happily sprawled out and giggling ridiculously girly though Derek didn't feel like making any comment about it right now because he had a question he needed to ask and he wanted them to answer happily.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Derek asked as he reached into his jacket pocket and fingered the three rings that were sitting there, each with the triskelion design woven into the band and the inside where their initials were etched to distinguish belonged to each of them.

"Sure Der," Stiles said but he didn't move off the bed. Derek sighed and Ricky without another word went over and dragged Stiles to sit up on the side of the bed. Ricky sat down as well and Derek took a deep breath and sank to his knee before he shared a quick look with first Stiles then Ricky.

"I know this has been a hectic six months, that we have had more trouble then calm but I have never been happier than I have been in my whole life. Stiles I knew from a very young age that there was no one I wanted more for my omega than you and I am glad to have found you once again and Gari I didn't know I was missing anything until we started talking and spending time with you. I have never been more proud of someone as I am of you and the fact that I get to call you mine as well has made me the happiest alpha I could ever be. I know we have mated in the name of our people but there is nothing more I would love than to have the chance to ask you both to be my spouses?"

"Yes," Ricky shouted quickly with a little blush across his cheeks.

"Hell yes, to both of you!" Stiles responded and grabbed them both in a hug, dragging Derek up to the bed. Derek rushed to kiss Stiles on the lips then Ricky before he tugged the rings out of his pocket and handed one to Stiles and the other to Ricky, "Look to see whose ring you have and put it on him."

Stiles looked, "Ricky," he said and slipped the silver ring on the beta's finger.

Ricky, awash with happiness and anticipation looked down and said, "Derek," before he reached out and took Derek's left hand into his grip and slipped the ring on his finger. He caught for a second on his knuckle before sliding home then Derek turned and lifted Stiles' hand and then took Ricky's hand in his so they could both slip the ring onto the omega's finger. Stiles brought them together, he allowed Derek and Ricky the freedom to have a relationship with each other as well as him, it was thanks to Stiles that Derek was so deliriously happy and it was only fair that they would both get to have a chance to slip this ring onto Stiles' hand. The omega was stammering and shaking in happiness and when it was done and they were all wearing the bands, Stiles laughed and it released some of the tension in the room.

Stiles immediately hopped over Derek's lap and pressed his mouth into Derek's open mouth for a searing kiss then separated for a moment, "I can't believe you would do something so sappy and romantic."

Derek chuckled and Garrick snickered as well before Stiles was kissing the alpha again. He pressed one hand into Stiles' slim hip and gripped Ricky's thigh with the other. Derek just let himself sink into the kiss before he reached over and fumbled around trying to get Ricky's pants open then got fed up with it and gripped Ricky through the thick fabric of his jeans and the beta moaned into the contact. Stiles reached between them and opened his pants then Derek's as well, then the omega pushed him back down on the bed and ripped open his shirt before tugging off his own. Ricky was fumbling next to them to get out of his own clothes before they were pleasantly naked after some awkward stripping. Derek could feel the underside of Stiles' ring slipping across the skin of his stomach and he rumbled a purr at the contact, knowing he put that physical human claim on his mates then Ricky was moving up close to them and they were all sharing kisses and caresses. Moans rose into the room and filled the space with the scent of lust and passion, making Stiles hard and desperate for them both. They moved together, searching for the easy passion that came to them each time they were in each other's arms. Their breathing sounded loud in the room as the passion rose and with another Claiming between Derek and Ricky, then the bite given to Stiles as well threw them over the edge easily and they resettled.

Ricky was the first to pull off of Stiles then Stiles did the same, Derek moved to the bathroom and retrieved a cloth and Stiles watched as his alpha came back and washed them both down before he climbed back into the bed. Stiles found himself resettled in the middle with Ricky pressed against one side and Derek tucking him close on the other. His arm was under Ricky's neck and his fingers sank into Ricky's soft brown strands while the other held onto Derek's hand and Derek's other hand pressed against Stiles stomach. He smiled sleepily and whispered, knowing they were both settling but still awake.

"I love you both so much, thank you for showing me what a real loving relationship can look like."

"Trust me little man, the feeling is mutual," Derek whispered as he kissed the side of Stiles' head. The alpha reach across and touched the side of Ricky's neck and the beta stretched his neck into the touch, "That goes for you too Gari, you have shown me what being a good alpha can be like. Love you."

Ricky's eyes were shimmering when he turned towards his two mates, "I didn't know if I could deal with not having any real control because of the bond and the love I feel for the two of you but I do know that you are willing to do whatever it takes to make it work with each other and with me, I could want for anything more as long as we're all willing to keep working through it together. I love you both and I am going to keep on loving you for the rest of my life.

Stiles pressed a kiss to Ricky's chin before he settled, keeping contact with both his mates and falling asleep easily knowing he was safe between them.

**The End… For Now… but not even close.**


End file.
